Dos vidas, un mismo amor
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: ¿Existen las almas gemelas? ¿Se vive mas de una vez? ¿Puedes reencontrar tu alma gemela en mas de una vida? Alice jamas creyó esto hasta que un libro viejo reclamo su atención y un chico nuevo, con un pasado doloroso, se integro a su grupo. JasperxAlice. Long-fic
1. Prologo

Hola, bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es el fruto del trabajo arduo, de una musa que se pone a trabajar horas extras en fin de semana.**_

* * *

Prologo.

¿Quién puede creer que se vive más de una vez? ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que existe otra vida aparte de esta? ¿Quién nos lo puede negar? ¿Quien puede tener la certeza de que hay vida después de la muerte?

Yo jamás creí en ello, hasta que lo experimente.

¿Qué es un alma gemela? ¿Realmente existe? ¿Existe alguien a quien puedas amar en esta, otra y otra vida y por toda la eternidad? ¿Cómo encontrar tu alma gemela en esta vida? ¿Y en la siguiente? ¿Cómo saber que es él o ella, tu alma gemela? ¿Cómo saber quién es a quien amaras por toda la eternidad?

Nunca creí en asuntos de reencarnación, me parecían cosas meramente fantasiosas. Se vive una vez y punto final. O al menos eso creía yo.

¿Quién llegaría a pensar que encontraría esa parte de mí que había perdido muchos siglos atrás, en otro cuerpo? ¿Quién pensaría que pasaría de esa manera?

Yo nunca lo imagine, pero un libro muy extraño y antiguo me hizo plantearme todas estas dudas, y ¿cuál sería mi sorpresa? cuando las sensaciones y vivencias que se plasmaban en aquellas páginas apergaminadas, las experimentara en carne y hueso.

Un momento y todo cambio.

* * *

**_Hola, que tal?_**

**_Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura que me dicto la musa. _**

**_Este fic no es únicamente mio, tiene la colaboración de mi hermosa y talentosisima hermana AliceLugonzyCullen. _**

**_Este fic tiene un propósito muy visionario. Yo vivo en una ciudad mediana llamada San Luis Potosi, en el estado del mismo nombre, en México. A pesar de ser bellisima, no tiene mucha promocion turistica en los paises lejanos, pues no es una zona costera, es un estado en el centro del pais que no tiene ninguna salida al mar. _**

**_Entonces este fic lo escribo por dos razones: 1. La historia, que me parece bellisima y loca, (como yo) y 2. Me encantaria darles a conocer parte del folklor mexicano y la belleza de mi estado, entonces, todo lo que veran aqui es real. _**

**_Para apoyar esto he abierto una cuenta de tumblr (si, otra) en la que ire subiendo poco a poco, lo que los ojos de nuestros personajes vean._**

**_Nos leemos pronto, este es solo el prologuito, pero en corto subo el capitulo 1._**

**_Klau:D_**


	2. 1 Un libro y una traición

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama fue una iluminacion de una divinidad que llamo musa, quien me dicta al oido estos parrafos.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1. Un libro y una traición.

Por primera vez en mi vida pose mis ojos sobre aquel libro negro, un poco grueso y de pasta dura, que descansaba empolvado en el librero del estudio de mi padre. Nunca nadie lo había sacado de ahí. Tenía entendido que estaba en aquel lugar desde los tiempos en que vivió mi tátara abuela Yamileth Cullen en las épocas de la colonización. Su hermana, Adriana, lo había traído consigo desde España, una vez que entro el periodo de tregua por parte de los indígenas mexicas.

Según cuenta la leyenda familiar, ese libro lo adquirió tras la muerte de su gran amor, Joseph, que se embarco rumbo a América para participar en la guerra de colonización en contra de la cultura mexica, que tras la muerte de su monarca, o como le llamaban ellos, tlatoani, Moctezuma se rebelaron contra los españoles. Las revueltas duraron por varios días, hasta que los tenían cercados en el palacio de Axayácatl, y estos decidieron escapar en punto de la media noche del 30 de Junio de 1520. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados al verse descubiertos por los nativos y comenzó un ataque. Allí murieron varios hombres, entre ellos Joseph, atravesado por una lanza. Esa batalla es muy conocida por la derrota del ejército español y la noche que Hernán Cortes paso llorando bajo un árbol. Es la batalla que se conoce en la historia como la Noche Triste. Claro que esta parte de la historia, pasa cien por ciento desapercibida en los libros de historia, pero es la historia de mi familia. Así que yo si la conozco.

Mi tátara tía abuela se enteró de la muerte de su único amor y lloro mares. Luego adquirió ese libro y lo estudió como enajenada. Enloqueció, ese libro era su posesión más preciada. Nadie tenía derecho de tocarlo. Cuando ella murió, sin casarse, sin tener hijos, el libro fue confinado a ese rincón del librero y jamás volvió a tocársele.

No sé por qué, pero esa historia siempre había podido imaginármela con mucha claridad, mucha más de la normal, y eso que tengo muchísima imaginación.

Pero toda mi atención estaba centrada ahora sobre ese libro. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era tan… misterioso, enigmático y bello. Mi mano, en un acto inconsciente, voló hasta la parte superior del libro. Acaricie el lomo como si estuviera poseída, cosa que quizá fuera cierta, pues algo en mi interior me decía "Tómalo, es tuyo, tómalo…"

Poniendo mis finos dedos en la parte superior, jale con algo de fuerza y el libro salió de su lugar. Era pesado, y la pasta era antiquísima. Una señal de la veracidad de mi leyenda favorita.

Cargué el pesado libro y sople fuertemente sobre la pasta, hasta que quedaron al descubierto unas letras doradas, de una pinta muy garigoleada. Acaricie la durísima pasta, sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos. Ahora entendía la razón por la que creían que ella había enloquecido. Las letras doradas presentaban el libro con el título "La vida tras la muerte: Reencarnación"

Nunca fui especialmente creyente de nada, tenía mis serias dudas sobre la religión católica, la más común en mi país, pero ninguna religión había sabido respondérmelas. Así que me quede como atea. Pero esto era nuevo y en aquella época no era bien visto alguien que hablara de vida tras la muerte y reencarnación. Todavía aquí, te miraban como si estuvieras deschavetado tocando un tema de esos

Sonreí, no sé por qué. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, y también desconocí la razón. Pero el libro que tenía en las manos era muy valioso, algo me decía que tenía un valor incalculable, aunque eso solo lo creyera yo.

Apreté el pesado volumen contra mi pecho y lo estruje con fuerza. _Era mío, me pertenecía_. Eso era lo único que podía pensar.

Salí del estudio de mi padre con mi nuevo tesoro aun contra mi pecho y corrí a mi habitación.

En cuanto estuve en la seguridad de mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama y poniendo mis piernas en flor de loto, subí el libro a ellas y lo abrí.

Lo primero que encontré, fue un pedazo de pergamino con un dibujo a lápiz, o quizá era únicamente carbón. Pero como fuera, el dibujo mostraba a una bella mujer, muy parecida a mí. Las finas facciones, la piel blanca, los ojos curiosos, los labios bien delineados. El cabello negro como la noche, las cejas finas. La única diferencia que había, era el largo del cabello, pues ella lo llevaba de un largo que se perdía en el final del esbozo, mientras yo lo llevaba casi en la barbilla y alborotado por doquier. Esa mujer tenía una mirada penetrante, si bien sus ojos demostraban curiosidad, de algún modo también se veía tristeza y vacio en ellos. Pero cualquier persona que viera la imagen, podría jurar que era un dibujo de mi misma llevando el cabello largo. Leí al pie de la imagen, Adriana C. 25 de Mayo de 1520.

Increíble, era un esbozo de mi tátara tía abuela. No me lo creía, pero la evidencia estaba allí. El dibujo se realizo poco tiempo antes de la muerte de su gran amor, de ser cierta la leyenda.

La chica que me miraba desde el retrato parecía triste. Como si de algún modo supiera que pronto le arrebatarían a su alma gemela. Que dolor. Desee que nunca me ocurriera algo similar con mi novio. James era lo mejor que tenia.

Pose mis ojos nuevamente en el enorme libro negro que tenía en las manos. Las hojas eran de pergamino y por tanto gruesas. Comencé a leer con muchísima curiosidad, aunque también con miedo. Si algo en el contenido de ese libro había enloquecido a Adriana, muy probablemente yo tendría la misma suerte.

La introducción decía así:

_Toda una vida es apenas un soplo en lo que llamaríamos el cielo. Y como en un soplo no se ha de vivir lo suficiente como para entender el universo, nuestra alma tiene la capacidad de reencarnar una y otra vez a lo largo de la eternidad. _

_Podemos regresar a esta tierra después de muertos, es más, siempre regresamos a esta tierra después de muertos. Algunas veces en el siguiente soplo, otras, varios soplos después. Pero siempre hemos de estar aquí para desentrañar los secretos del universo. _

_Los grandes secretos de la vida después de la muerte, los tenéis ahora en vuestras manos. En este libro os encontrareis con los secretos más grandes de la vida y la muerte. Reencarnación, es una palabra que muchos temen, y muchos se ofenden ante su mención. Pero la realidad es esta, y siempre lo más insólito es lo que nuestra mente humana no logra aceptar. Lo más inverosímil, lo más increíble, es la más pura de las verdades. _

_Este libro es el único que existe. Nadie mas lo ha copiado, nadie lo ha apreciado, así que, estando en vuestras manos, debéis protegerlo, pues si es destruido, los secretos de la vida se perderán con él. Si esta en vuestras manos confío en que ha llegado por obra del destino. En tal caso, aprovechadlo al máximo, pues estos secretos no los conocerá nadie más._

_En cuanto vuestra mente comprenda estos conceptos, vuestra vida podrá dar un giro hasta el camino a la luz. Si no los comprende, obsequiad el libro a quien tenga la mirada más profunda de sus conocidos, él bien sabrá apreciar los conocimientos infundados en estas pocas páginas._

_Si vos podéis entender y aceptar las ideas y las revelaciones de esta tinta, puede usted viajar mucho más allá que cualquier otro. Su alma esta en el camino correcto. _

_Hasta la eternidad. El autor. _

Sonaba realmente interesante, no podía despegar los ojos de esas páginas escritas a mano en tinta negra.

Pase la pagina de la introducción y me encontré con un índice. Al parecer no eran muchos capítulos. Mire las paginas y vi que por ser tan gruesas, se hacían pocas y a la vez se hacía pesado el libro.

Pase nuevamente la pagina, y leí el primer capítulo:

_Alma y espíritu._

_Alma y espíritu no son lo mismo. Muchas personas las confunden de una manera catastrófica, pero no son el mismo elemento. _

_El alma._

_[…]_

El libro explicaba que el alma era esa esencia inmortal que existía dentro de cada uno. Lo que nunca muere, lo que se salva, de lo que buscas la salvación.

El espíritu era algo que se quedaba en este mundo mientras tu cuerpo se descomponía. El espíritu no podías llevártelo a ningún lado y es lo que usualmente conocemos como fantasmas. En el momento en que el cuerpo se volvía polvo en su cien por ciento, el espíritu se desintegraba. Mientras tanto se encontraba por mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Pensé en los cadáveres de los héroes nacionales que embalsamaban a cada rato para que no se descompusieran. ¿Eso significaba que su espíritu seguía entre nosotros? ¿Seguía aquí la esencia de los Niños Héroes, de Benito Juárez, etcétera? Esta idea era por demás fantástica y… no sé cómo explicarlo… ¿fascinante?

Continúe mi lectura descubriendo mil cosas.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y apenas me di cuenta. ¡Rayos! Había quedado de verme con James a las seis quince en el centro y de aquí allá hacia media hora.

Me levante corriendo de la cama y sentí las piernas dormidas por el peso del libro sobre ellas. Me tambaleé hasta mi tocador y tome mi celular. Marque el número de James. Un timbre, dos, tres…

— ¿Bueno? —la voz grave de mi novio me saludó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Hola mi vida, perdón pero llegare algo tarde al centro. Aun estoy en mi casa

— Hum… — a él no le gustaba en nada la impuntualidad.

— En media hora estoy allá. No te preocupes no tardare demasiado.

— Mas te vale— me contesto y colgó.

James a veces podía ser muy grosero y no se diga agresivo. Mi padre no lo quería para nada. Y mi mama, aunque siempre se comportaba muy bien con él, tampoco lo quería.

En fin, me puse mis zapatos y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Tome rápidamente mis llaves y mi cartera y corrí a la parada del camión. En escasos veinte cinco minutos llegue a la cita.

James me había dicho que debía hablar conmigo seriamente. Yo no sabía porque pero eso me hacía sentir un poco extraña. No sé cómo decirlo… temerosa ¿tal vez?

Camine las pocas calles que quedaban desde la bajada hasta la Plaza de Fundadores, y llegue a nuestro acostumbrado lugar. Cuando llegue allí, lo que vi hizo mella en mi corazón inmediatamente. James, mi novio, de quien yo estaba absolutamente enamorada, besándose ante todos y descaradamente con la estúpida pelirroja de la escuela, Victoria.

Pensé en ese momento darme media vuelta y echar a correr. Por mis mejillas se deslizaron unas lágrimas de rabia. Acababa de dar media vuelta cuando él me llamo desde atrás:

— Alice— me dijo con esa voz autoritaria que en ocasiones solía intimidarme.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le grite a la cara dando media vuelta de sopetón.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me dijo con un tono iracundo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

— Eres un descarado, un cínico, hipócrita. ¿Cómo que a donde voy? Me largo de aquí, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

— Por supuesto que no— dijo jaloneándome el brazo. Me estaba lastimando realmente—. Tú no te mueves de aquí.

— ¡Suéltame! — dije, pero sonó como si lo suplicara. Me enfade conmigo misma.

— No— me gritó. Las lagrimas de rabia, se mezclaron con las de dolor que me producía su agarre—. Tú no vas a ningún lado. Te quedaras.

— ¡No!— le grité. Me sacudió con fuerza—. Suéltame, me lastimas—le dije.

— Me vas a respetar— bufo—. Tendrás que hacerlo.

— ¡Suéltame! O te juro que grito. Aquel policía ya observa con mucho interés. ¿Quieres que grite? —lo amenace obligándome a conservar la compostura y la dignidad que me quedaban—. Vete con tu estúpida pelirroja. De mi te olvidas.

— No. Tú te quedaras aquí. Ya te lo dije— me prepare para gritar cuando estampo sus labios contra los míos. Era un beso doloroso, humillante y me sostenía de una manera que el dolor físico se combinaba con el emocional, destrozándome.

Cuando por fin separo sus labios de los míos, toda mi impotencia, mi dolor y mi ira se acumularon en mi pecho en forma de aire y grite:

— ¡Auxilio!

En ese momento el oficial que ya observaba la escena con demasiado interés echo a correr desde el banco que estaba al otro lado de la calle, hasta nosotros. James se puso tenso y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

Llego el uniformado, fulminando a James con la mirada, mientras yo ponía mí mejor cara de víctima, lo cual no era difícil, pues mi brazo me dolía, así como mi corazón roto.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí? — pregunto el polizonte. ¡Vaya pregunta más estúpida!

— Para nada oficial— respondió James de inmediato, aflojando su agarre.

— Si serás mas mentiroso, idiota—le grite a James—. Me lastimaste. No me dejabas ir y encima me besaste a la fuerza.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —grito él. Yo gimotee mientras sobaba mi brazo, en parte autentico en parte actuado.

— Señorita, ¿quiere levantar cargos? —pregunto el hombre.

¡Si, si quería! Quería refundirlo en la cárcel, o en el reformatorio. ¡En algún lado!

— No, señor—dije gimiendo—. Solo quiero que se aleje de mí.

Y sin decir más eche a correr por la calle, rumbo a la plaza contigua. Plaza de Armas. Llegue a dicha plaza y subí las escaleras del kiosco corriendo. Me tire en el suelo del mismo, llorando. Mis mejillas estaban empapadas.

Allí pase varias horas, llorando. Yo estaba muy enamorada, pero había sido una completa idiota. Sentada, no pude evitar repasar esos meses de mi relación con James, siempre tan frio, tan agresivo, tan insensible. Y siempre mirando a esa pelirroja horrible. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo? Estaba tan claro como el agua que me sentía tonta y miserable. ¿Cómo fui a cegarme así por el amor? Ni siquiera era amor, eran mis estúpidas hormonas revolucionarias.

Me quede allí, hasta que cayó la noche sobre el hermoso centro histórico de la ciudad. Las calles se vistieron de misticismo y romanticismo. Las farolas alumbraron con luz amarilla la cantera rosa, dándole un color como mostaza a los edificios. El cielo, completamente negro, pues la noche era cerrada. Pero daba la impresión de que volvía a ser un pueblo colonial en ese momento.

Por si fuera poco, se escucho música prehispánica y el zapateo de los bailarines, con sus caracoles en los tobillos. Salí por fin del kiosco me mezcle entre la gente, hasta que llegue al centro de la calle, donde unos bailarines indígenas realizaban una danza prehispánica majestuosamente. Su vestido era poco convencional, simplemente esos como taparrabos de piel con miles de grabados geométricos, pintura, mucha pintura en la piel, lentejuela en la ropa, los caracoles que daban un sonido maravilloso a cada uno de sus movimientos de pies, y los grandes penachos de plumas de colores brillantes. No sabía cómo le hacían para sostener esas cosas en sus cabezas, pero era algo maravilloso. Los pasos eran sencillos y un poco hoscos, pero la danza era, en todos sus aspectos, esplendida.

Dio fin y continúo un número diferente. Los bailarines de danza folclórica se hicieron presentes, ellos con sus camisas y pantalones de manta, sombreros de ixtle y huaraches. Ellas con su cabello recogido, sus vestidos con unas faldas de vuelo enorme, floreadas. Sosteniendo en sus manos el vestido. Sus blusas muy holgadas, pero hermosas, con diferentes bordados de flores y lentejuelas, muchos collares, aretes grandes y sus zapatos blancos de tacón cuadrado y pequeño. O mejor dicho, extra pequeño. Pero que en cada paso, dejaban un sonido único. Comenzaron su baile con el clásico jarabe tapatío. Yo me perdí poco a poco en el folclor de esa noche de primavera en el centro y se me olvido todo lo pasado.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac._

Cada uno de los pasos de esas bonitas bailarinas me hizo olvidar mi tristeza, mientras me prometía a mi misma no volver a dejarme cegar así por ningún hombre. Ningún hombre se volvería a burlar de mí jamás.

El movimiento de esas faldas floreadas era bello, místico de alguna manera. Balanceaba de un lado a otro, la levantaban en movimientos inimaginables, que deberían haber dejado todas las piernas al descubierto, pero no, te encontrabas con esos calzones antiguos, largos hasta la rodilla y llenos de encajes.

Las chicas nunca dejaban de sonreír. Antes pensaba que era por esos muchachos con los que bailaban. Ahora las veía y me daba cuenta de que no los veían a ellos, sino a la nada. Sus ojos brillaban, sus sonrisas eran eternas. Me di cuenta de que era porque amaban lo que hacían. Estaban allí y se detenía el mundo, al menos para ellas. Solo existía el constante ir y venir de sus largas faldas y sus giros que resultaba difícil pensar en no marearse con ellos.

Pronto el reloj del palacio municipal sonó, anunciando las ocho de la noche. En cuanto el último paso de baile dio final. Me abrí paso entre la gente y me encamine a Reforma, para tomar el camión de regreso a casa.

Compre unas ricas gorditas de azúcar y me perdí en mis pensamientos, mirando a través de la ventana, mientras mis manos cortaban el pan y lo llevaban a mi boca inconscientemente.

Yo necesitaba una distracción así, algo que me hiciera sentir plena y satisfecha conmigo, sin necesidad de un chico que me dijera lo hermosa que me veo o lo buena que soy. Necesitaba algo con lo que me pudiera sentir bien. Con lo que me pudiera sentir feliz. Algo que hiciera que el universo se detuviera solo a mirarme a mí. Como aquellas chicas, que miraban, bailaban y sonreían a la nada mientras todo el mundo les aplaudía y las vitoreaba. Ellas parecían tan felices y perdidas en su universo paralelo.

* * *

_**Hola que tal. Aqui esta el primer capitulo. **_

_**¿Que les parece? ¡Pobre Alice! Pero quien sabe, se libro de una carroña humana, pronto llegara algo mejor, ¿verdad?**_

_**¿Que opinan del libro? Ya se que es un poco loco lo que dice, pero quien sabe ¿a lo mejor es cierto? jajaja XD**_

_**Ojala les guste, y les suplico sus hermosos reviews, por que cuando no los tengo, me pongo a llorar. :(**_

_**Bueno las veo luego. A quienes leen Vivir una Nueva Vida les pido mil disculpas por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar. Si Dios y Cronos lo permiten el fin de semana les dejo su merecido capitulo.**_

_**Sin mas me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que creen.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	3. 2 Fiesta de Pijamas

_**Hola aqui esta su nuevo capi.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es el trabajo de una musa que no tiene derecho a vacaciones.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2. Fiesta de pijamas.

Llegue a mi casa con la mente nublada por un pensamiento que se ha estado haciendo presente desde unos momentos antes de bajar del camión, cuando vi una pareja besándose apasionadamente sentada a unos asientos de mí. Incluso aunque James hubiera jugado conmigo, incluso aunque él nunca hubiese tenido sentimientos reales para conmigo, fui yo la que me deje engañar. Fui yo la que creo castillos en el aire. Fui yo la que creyó en sus palabras. Fui yo.

Y, aunque entonces no me di cuenta, era más que obvio que él seguía detrás de su ex novia, todo mundo me lo dijo, pero yo me deje engañar, ¡ilusa! ¡Ingenua! ¡Estúpida! Solo eran palabras vacías, solo eran mentiras, y engaños, solo era un juego.

Subí por las escaleras, sin saludar a mi mamá, que estaba en la cocina. Entre en mi cuarto y cerré de un portazo, no quería saber de nadie, de nada. Me tire en la cama a llorar a lágrima suelta mientras escuchaba la confusión de mi mamá allá abajo.

Media hora después me levante y observe mi reflejo en el enorme espejo que tenia frente a la cama. Que ilusa e ingenua fui. ¿Cómo se fijo en mi? No era posible.

Yo tenía un cuerpo muy desfavorecido. Mi estatura era a duras penas de un metro y medio. Demasiado delgada y nada de caderas o busto. Si a eso le añadimos mis facciones que son demasiado finas, demasiado. Y mi corto cabello, además de que no tengo nada de piernas, simplemente era imposible que fijara en mí. Pensé en Victoria, su larguísimo cabello rojo, su cuerpo de infarto. Simplemente yo no tenía eso. Y jamás lo tendría, yo era así. Pequeña y desfavorecida, nada lo cambiaria jamás.

Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar olvidarme del asunto. Tome el teléfono y marque el número de mi mejor amiga.

Dos timbres después.

— ¿Bueno? — la voz grave de Charlie, el papá de Bella, me saludo desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Charlie— salude con todo el entusiasmo que me fue posible.

— Hola linda, ¿Cómo estas Alice?

— Bien—mentí—. ¿Esta Bella?

— Si, en un momento te la paso— me dijo y luego lo escuche gritar— ¡Bella! ¡Alice esta al teléfono!

— ¡Voy! —escuche la voz de Bella. Luego de un momento por fin hable con mi amiga—. ¿Alice?

— No, el fantasma de Canterville—dije sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? —rio divertida.

— ¿Te apetece una fiesta de pijamas esta noche?

— Hum… déjame pedir permiso— me dijo. Luego grito—. ¡Mamá!

— ¿Si? —Se escucho el rumor sordo de la voz de Reneé.

— Alice tiene fiesta de pijamas, ¿puedo ir?

— Si hija. No se desvelen mucho.

— Ya esta, puedo ir—me dijo.

— Ok, te veo en un rato más acá en mi casa.

— ¡Vale!

— Invitare a Rose.

— Bien, te veo en un rato más.

Colgué el teléfono y lo levante nuevamente para telefonear a mi rubia amiga.

— ¿Diga? — ¡Uy!, no sé si era Rose o su mamá Larissa, como tienen la voz idéntica.

— Buenas noches, ¿con Rosalie?

— Hola Alice— bien era Rose.

— Hola Rose, oye ¿fiesta de pijamas?

— ¿Ahora?

— Si.

— Déjame ver— la oí caminar y luego el murmullo sordo de su voz y la de su mamá.

— Si puedo— me dijo después de unos minutos.

— Bien, te veo en mi casa.

— En un rato más llego allá.

Colgué un poco más tranquila y, por fin, salí de mi cuarto. Baje a la cocina, donde mi mamá horneaba unas galletas de chocolate, cerca de ella estaba mi hermanito Benjamin.

— ¡Hola! —salude.

— Alice, mi mamá hace galletas para tus amigas—dijo mi pequeño hermano.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunte confundida.

— Te escuche telefonear a Rosalie y Bella y supuse que las estabas invitando a la casa.

— Una fiesta de pijamas— le dije, esperando no se enojara.

— ¡Qué bien! —dijo completamente entusiasmada.

— Si ¿verdad?

— Si. ¿Cómo te fue en la tarde? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Suspire. Tendría que contarle, a ella jamás le había podido ocultar nada.

— Terminamos—dije. Mi mamá se paralizo. Mi hermano se dio cuenta de eso y pregunto.

— ¿Qué terminaron? ¿Quiénes?

— Mi novio y yo— él era muy listo, no tenia que mentirle.

— ¿Por qué?

Justo la pregunta que no quería que hiciera. Pero me salvo la campana, o mejor dicho, la campanilla del horno, pues en ese momento las galletas estaban listas.

— ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! —pedía mi hermanito como loco.

— Espera, deja que se enfríen—dijimos mi mamá y yo a la vez y los tres nos echamos a reír.

En eso también sonó el timbre de la casa y corrí a abrirles a mis amigas. Vivian cerca y Bella era la única que tenía permiso de conducir, así que las dos iban juntas de un lado a otro siempre.

— Hola—les dije con demasiado entusiasmo. Solo se miraron una a la otra, esto prometía ser una plática larga. Me mordí el labio.

— Hola Alice—dijo Bella y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Alice! —esa fue Rose, abrazándome muy efusiva.

— Pasen

— Hola chicas—saludo mi mamá desde la cocina.

— Hola Esme— dejaron sus mochilas junto a la puerta y fueron a la cocina, donde mi mamá lidiaba con Benjamin.

— ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! — decía el niño. Solo por fastidiar, pues no era berrinchudo.

— Tranquilízate, Benjamin—le dijo mi mamá riendo—. ¿Cómo están, chicas?

— Bien, Esme—dijo Bella.

— Se me estaba ocurriendo—dijo mi mamá—, quizá podríamos pasar el resto de las vacaciones en El Oasis.

— ¡¿El Oasis?! — dijimos a coro mis amigas y yo. El Oasis era un rancho en Tamasopo que tenían mis padres, a veces íbamos en fin de semana, pero teníamos un rato sin ir.

— Sí, tengo ganas de ver a Lluvia— ¡Ay! mi mamá y su yegua, imposible que no sintiera afecto por ella. Nació a la vez que yo. Mi mamá estaba descansando en el rancho, pues la ciudad le afectaba al embarazo de alto riesgo. Se adelanto el parto (¡cómo no!) y yo nací. A la vez Sebastián, el capataz del rancho, atendía a una yegua llamada Cielo, que estaba teniendo su potrillo en ese momento. Y nacimos las dos al mismo tiempo, en un día especialmente lluvioso, por eso llamaron a la yegua Lluvia.

— ¡Yupi! —dijimos los cuatro, Rose, Bella, Benji y yo.

— Bueno, suban a dejar sus cosas y luego lo planeamos— nos dijo mi mamá y así nos retiramos de la cocina.

Subimos las escaleras corriendo, yo cargaba dos maletas, una de Rose y otra de Bella. Entramos en mi recamara y cerré la puerta.

— Esta bien—dijeron Bella y Rose al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaban para hacer eso? — ¿Qué es lo que paso, Alice?

Bella interrogando daba risa, pero Rose y Bella haciéndolo juntas, no. Rosalie tenía esa mirada fuerte y Bella la voz acusadora.

Con un suspiro me derrumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos.

— No quiero hablar—gemí.

— ¿Alice, que paso? — esa fue Bella, con un tono en el que se parecía a mi mamá.

— ¡Nada! —gemí de nuevo. No quería hablarlo.

— Alice— Rose se sentó a mi lado en la cama—. Te conocemos de sobra. Ese saludo nos dijo todo. Te conocemos a veces mejor que a nosotras mismas. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, nada— continúe con mi berrinche. No quería hablar. No podía. Tome un cojín y me lo puse en la cara. Eso no fue de mucha ayuda. Detrás de mis parpados cerrados, pude ver nuevamente, la traición. La traición y el traidor. James descaradamente besando a Victoria. Y también, también las diferencias entre Victoria y yo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y se derramaron.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! — Rosalie y Bella jalaban el cojín para quitármelo de la cara. Yo lo apreté más y más contra mi rostro, pero ellas me lo lograron quitar de encima. Entonces vieron las lágrimas que se derramaban despiadadas sobre mi rostro.

— Alice— Bella se acerco a abrazarme.

Ya no podría escondérselos, no me quedaba de otra que hablar.

— ¿A quién matamos? —dijo Rosalie, y me logro sacar una risita.

— ¡A James! —gemí. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que la amenaza de muerte fuera en serio.

— ¿¡QUE PASO!? — gritaron al unísono.

— Terminamos—dije llorando de nuevo. Entonces levante la cara y las mire—. Lo encontré besándose con Victoria.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

— ¡Que no es obvio! —grite y me levante de la cama. Me miraron sin palabras, pasmadas. —. Era más que obvio, ustedes me lo dijeron. Todos me lo dijeron, pero no hice caso. Era una tonta—me pare frente al espejo y por primera vez en mi vida, odie lo que me mostro—. No había manera de que se fijara en mí. ¡Mírenme! ¡Miren! No soy una mujer, parezco una niña— inmediatamente dije eso, repare en mi cabello y corregí—. ¡No! Parezco un niño. ¡Un niño! —me tape el rostro con las manos, no quería seguir viendo mi reflejo. No quería seguir viendo la niña tonta que se cree mujer y parece un niño.

— Alice, no digas eso…

— ¡Es la verdad Bella! —grite. Estaba completamente histérica—. Mírame, no tengo busto, ni caderas, estoy cuadrada. Y mi cara. Es horrible. Mis cejas son muy delgadas, mis ojos demasiado grandes, mi boca muy chiquita y mis labios son muy delgados. Además esta nariz demasiado fina. Y si a eso le sumamos mi horrible cabello corto. Parezco un niño…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! –Alzaron la voz las dos—. Párale a tu coche, Alice.

Me empujaron para sentarme en la cama.

— Alice—dijo Bella en tono tranquilizador—. Tú eres hermosa, no importa que no tengas tantos atributos femeninos. Eres hermosa, y no siempre serás hermosa. No tienes nada feo, tus ojos grandes y tus labios y tu nariz, todo está muy bonito, porque todo está} en perfecta armonía. T cabello es hermoso y único, igual que tu, eres única. Una, y dos. Si te decíamos de James, no era porque no fueras hermosa, sino porque James es un mal chico. Lo conozco de sobra, sabes que vivía cerca de donde yo. Y te conté que en una ocasión lo arrestaron. Era malo y peligroso, era por protegerte, no porque no fueras bonita.

— Gracias—dije secamente—. Pero nadie se fija en mí. Antes de James nadie se fijo en mí.

— Ya llegara quien se fije en ti, Alice. Eres hermosa. Pero tienes una belleza especial, y eso es bueno, porque quien la vea, debe ser muy especial también.

Sonreí un poco más tranquila. Pero yo tenía mis serias dudas. Todo el mundo se fijaba en lo físico, los chicos en especial y eso no cambiaría.

— ¿Qué es este libro, Alice?— me pregunto Rosalie. La mire y vi que se refería al libro viejo de Adriana.

— ¡Ah! Es un libro muy interesante. Perteneció a mi tátara tía abuela Adriana. Vivió en las épocas de la conquista. Es una leyenda familiar. Su gran amor murió en la batalla de la Noche Triste y ella consiguió ese libro. La leyenda dice que enloqueció tras ello, y que el libro era su obsesión. Su posesión más valiosa. Cuando murió, el libro fue arrumbado en el estudio de mi papá y nadie lo había tocado nunca. Hasta hoy.

— ¿Y qué dice? —pregunto Bella.

— Habla de reencarnación y almas gemelas—sonreí.

Luego de que les conté lo poco que había leído hasta ahora, comenzaos con nuestras actividades de pijamada. Hicimos un concurso de karaoke, vimos películas, comimos palomitas e hicimos un desfile de modas.

Dormí intranquila esa noche. Mi consciencia seguía diciéndome lo estúpida e ingenua que fui. Todo el mundo me lo dijo, pero yo lo defendía a capa y espada. Nunca hice caso de nadie. Y eso me atormentaba horriblemente.

Cuando hacia pijamada, dormíamos todas amontonadas en el suelo, alrededor de la cama, entre cobijas, cojines y sabanas.

Por la mañana, me desperté con la mente un tanto obnubilada. Había tenido muchos sueños raros y si a eso le sumábamos que no había podido descansar, mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

Y al parecer aun estaba dormida, pues sentía un olor intenso a flores. Como si hubiesen llenado el cuarto de flores. Pero cuando sentí el cosquilleo de unos pétalos en mi rostro, abrí los ojos de golpe. Me encontré con una rosa de color rosado frete a mí. Me levante de golpe y vi que a mi alrededor, todo el cuarto, la cama, los muebles, todo, estaba cubierto de rosas de todos colores, cortadas del jardín, pensé. Y no solo rosas, sino también, tulipanes, gardenias, de todo. O al menos, todo lo que había en el jardín de mi casa.

— Bella—sacudí el hombro de mi amiga y ella despertó-

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? — me pregunto amodorrada.

— ¿Quien hizo esto? —pregunte. Entonces ella vio las flores.

— No lo sé— dijo ella— Rosalie.

— ¿Si? —pregunto bostezando.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunte.

— No lo sé— Rosalie se mostro igual de sorprendida que Bella y yo. Moví mi mano y encontré una hoja de papel. La abrí y reconocí la caligrafía de mi hermanito menor. Toda torpe y tosca, pero adorable. Todos alguna vez hicimos esas letras chuecas.

"_No sé qué te dijo el tonto ese, pero sé que eres la más bonita del mundo. Te quiero"_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de ternura y felicidad.

— Benjamin—dije pasándole el papel a mis amigas.

— ¡Aw! — las chicas se ahogaron con sus palabras. Yo tome una rosa y pase los pétalos sobre mi rostro. La olí y Salí corriendo de mi cuarto.

Benjamin estaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina. Con su cabecita apoyada sobre la mesa, dormitando.

— Benjamin, ¿Por qué estas tan cansado hoy? —escuche preguntar a mi mamá, antes de entrar como un bólido a la cocina y tomar al niño en brazos. Lo abrace con fuerza y se sobresalto.

— ¡Gracias enano! —le dije con las lagrimas saliéndose de la emoción— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

— ¿Te gusto? — me dijo con su vocecita medio dormida.

— Si, si enano, me encanto. Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Mi mamá nos miraba fijamente. Pero yo solo veía a mi caballerito. Este niño valía tanto la pena. La niña que le tocara sería la más afortunada del mundo. Y que afortunada era yo de ser su hermana.

En ese momento entro el jardinero, Jonathan.

— Señora, se han robado la mitad de las flores del jardín.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito mi mamá.

— Si, a las plantas les faltan muchas flores. En su mayoría a los rosales, pero también faltan tulipanes y gardenias.

— No puede ser—mi mamá estaba asustada.

— Mamá— oí decir a mi hermanito.

— Ahora no Benjamin, esto es muy importante…

— Mamá—volvió a decir-

— ¿Que no entiendes hijo? Alice sácalo de aquí.

— ¡Mamá!—dijimos esta vez los dos.

— ¿¡Que!? — mi madre nos miro exasperada.

— Yo corte las flores—confeso mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Benjamin?

— Es que anoche, Alice estaba con sus amigas y dijo cosas muy feas de ella, y estaba llorando porque no era bonita. Algo así le dijo el tonto—mi hermanito conto. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo escucho él todo eso?

— ¿Alice?

— Es cierto, mamá. Anoche dije cosas muy feas de mí y de mi cuerpo. Estaba muy triste y…

— Y yo estuve toda la noche cortando flores bonitas para mi hermanita. Ella es muy bonita y no debe decir eso.

Jonathan y mi mamá escuchaban boquiabiertos.

— Lleno mi cuarto de flores—les dije—. Y eres el niño más bueno y hermoso del mundo, Benji—le dije a mi hermano. Le di un beso en la mejilla—. El más lindo y todo un caballerito. Me hiciste sentir muy bien. Gracias.

— De nada— me dijo el niño en mis brazos y apoyo su cabecita en mi hombro y cerro sus ojitos. Tenía sueño, claro, para juntar todas esas flores solo, le debió llevar toda la noche.

Pasamos ese día planeando el viaje al Oasis. Saldríamos el sábado en la mañana, para llegar por la tarde. Mi mamá hablo con Charlie, Reneé y Larissa, y mis amigas vendrían con nosotros.

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan, ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y de verdad lo lamento. **_

_**Vamos al capitulo: es muy sencillo, eso lo se, pero me parece muy importante para revelar como le afecto a nuestra querida Alice la traicion de James. ¿Que les depara en ese viaje? **_

_**Me encanto Benjamin, ese niño es un amor. :D**_

_**Las vacaciones se terminan, y me pregunto que le depara el destino en ese nuevo ciclo escolar. **_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Muy simple? ¿Muy lindo o X? Me gustaria saber que opinan, asi que portense como niñas buenas y dejenme un review en el recuadrito sexi de alli abajo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y les mando muchos besos.**_

_**Klau :D**_

_**P.D. A quienes leen Amor de Pelicula, ya esta disponible su capi, a quienes leen Llamado del Amor lo lamento su capi tardara mas de lo normal, lo lamento, un viritus me borro el capi :( y a quienes leen Vivir una Nueva Vida perdon mil veces, tengo planeados ya dos capis pero no he tenido chace de sentarme a escribir. Les prometo que pronto les tendre esos dos capis uno tras otro. Besos.**_


	4. 3 Vacaciones y Amistad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es propiedad de una musa que de dia es actriz y de noche escritora.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3. Vacaciones y amistad.

La siguiente semana, tal y como habíamos acordado, emprendimos el viaje a El Oasis. Mis amigas venían conmigo, ambas muy contentas de haber podido realizar ese viaje. Yo por mi parte esperaba poder sanar un poco de mí herida con algunos días de nadar y cabalgar.

Desde la ciudad de San Luis Potosí hicimos tres horas y media por carretera. Tomamos la Carretera México 70 Valles- S.L.P. A las dos horas y media del camino, tomamos el desvío a Tamasopo y de ahí la carretera se vuelve angosta y con pendientes muy pronunciadas y muchas curvas. Es aquí donde mi papá muestra su habilidad como conductor, pues a pesar de llevar una velocidad considerable (raspando el límite de los 100 km/h) tiene extrema precaución y nunca hemos tenido un accidente.

El rancho nos recibió muy acogedor. El nombre lo tenía bien justificado, El Oasis. Era como llegar a un oasis tras días de vagar en el desierto. Simplemente era un lugar mágico y bello. Un perfecto descanso de la ciudad estresante y llena de problemas. Realmente se sentía como llegar a un oasis tras meses de andar en el desierto sin rumbo fijo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar tan apacible, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación para dejar todas mis cosas. Inmediatamente después de haberme instalado, me puse un traje de baño y corrí a la alberca.

No estuve sola demasiado tiempo, al poco rato llegaron Bella y Rosalie a nadar también. Me miraron un momento de una manera extraña y luego se metieron en la alberca. Rosalie vestía un bikini color azul rey y Bella uno de color rosa fucsia con blanco. El bikini de Rosalie tenía un corte que mostraba mucho y el de Bella era de esos que parecen más un short y una blusa corta. Yo me había puesto un traje completo.

— Hola—les dije.

— Hola Alice— seguían mirándome extraño.

— El agua esta deliciosa—dije. La verdad era que me gustaba mucho la temperatura del agua de esa alberca, un poco fría pero deliciosa si tomábamos en cuenta el sol que estaba haciendo.

— Si—dijo Rose y aun me veía extraño.

— De acuerdo ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué te pusiste un traje de baño completo? —pregunto Bella.

Ahora comprendía, yo no era dada a usar trajes de baño completos, sino bikinis del estilo que Rosalie usa. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, mi autoestima no estaba del todo recuperada y aun hacia fijación en mi cuerpo siempre que me miraba al espejo.

— Bueno, yo, tenía ganas de usar uno así—dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Claro que mis amigas me conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —se quejo Bella. Rosalie solo me miraba con ojos entrecerrados—. Alice ya déjalo, no puedes seguir pensando que tu cuerpo no es hermoso solo por lo que te hizo ese idiota.

— Bien, pero no pueden negar que mi cuerpo es nada bonito.

— eso no es verdad, tu cuerpo es hermoso.

— Ya déjenme—dije y acto seguido, sumergí la cabeza en el agua, soportando la respiración por un buen rato para que me dejaran en paz.

Esa tarde nadamos por horas y horas, hasta que mis dedos y manos estuvieron completamente arrugados por la humedad del agua.

Salimos de la alberca poco antes de que anocheciera y fuimos directamente al cuarto que compartíamos las tres, nos bañamos, nos secamos y vestimos. Mi mamá toco a la puerta cuando terminaba de vestirme, Rosalie ya se cepillaba el cabello y Bella disfrutaba de su turno en la ducha.

— Hola chicas ¿se puede?

— Si—dijimos Rose y yo al unísono.

— Vamos a armar una fogata en el patio de atrás. ¿Van a venir, cierto?

— Por supuesto—dijimos las tres a la vez, ya que en ese momento Bella salía de la ducha.

— Bien, las espero allá abajo—dijo y se fue.

Mi amiga castaña se puso unos shorts a la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas. Mi amiga rubia se puso una blusa muy pegada de corte sport y unos shorts cortados por la mitad del muslo. Yo en cambio vestí una blusa pegada de mangas largas en color blanco y unos mallones de licra.

Pasamos una noche muy divertida asando bombones y salchichas, cantando, contando algunas historias de miedo e incluso mi mamá y mi papá se pusieron a bailar.

Pasada la media noche nos fuimos cada quien para su cuarto. El mío tenía dos camas matrimoniales que juntamos para tener espacio de sobra, pues las tres nos movíamos demasiado a la hora de estar dormidas.

_Soñé algo muy extraño, algo así como, yo en un lago, un lago enorme y cristalino, vestía de blanco y me cepillaba el cabello largo. Escuchaba un ruido muy extraño a mis espaldas y cuando volteaba, ponía una expresión de terror…_

Y desperté.

Vaya sueñecito para una linda y cálida noche en la huasteca. Me levante con los ojos casi pegados por las lagañas. Me frote los ojos para quitarlas todas de allí y mire por la ventana. Debía ser demasiado temprano, pues ni siquiera había amanecido. Me tape con la cobija esperando volver a dormirme, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era una causa perdida. Así que me levante y decidí salir a caminar por el rancho. Me puse unos mallones negros, una blusa sport blanca y tenis. Tome una botella de agua de la heladera y salí de la casa caminando. Anduve por los viñedos, los campos de flores y el maizal. Pero hice una parada al pasar por las caballerizas y entre a ver a Lluvia. La hermosa yegua alazana permanecía despierta, como si hubiera estado esperando que yo pasara por ahí. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve y con una mancha negra en la frente que tenía forma de estrella, contrataba con la oscuridad de la noche. Me miro con ojos enigmáticos y yo pase mi mano por si cabeza.

Allí me quede hasta que amaneció. Pronto entro Josué, el encargado de las caballerizas.

—Buenos días, señorita Alice—dijo él sonriente.

— Buenos días, Josué.

— ¿Qué hace tan temprano en las caballerizas?

— No podía dormir—dije sin apartar la vista de mi amiga equina.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —escuche a mis espaldas, las voces de mis amigas. Se han de haber despertado en la mañana y no me encontraron.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —grite. Pronto las dos chicas entraron en el lugar.

— Alice ¿dónde te habías metido? —me dijo Bella.

— No podía dormir, así que salí a caminar— les dije.

— Bueno, tu mama quiere que vayamos a desayunar ahora. Dicen que nos llevaran a las cascadas.

— ¡Fantástico!—dije.

Salí de las caballerizas para ir directo a la cocina. Allí me esperaban mi mamá, mi papá y Benjamin.

— Buenos días—salude dándole un beso a mi mamá. Directamente fui con mi papi—. Buenos días papito hermoso—le dije.

— Buenos días hija. ¿Cómo durmieron?

— Bien—mentí convincentemente.

— Me alegro. Vamos a ir a las cascadas el día de hoy.

— ¡Genial! —-exclame llena de júbilo.

Desayunamos unos deliciosos chilaquiles con café y algo de fruta. Después de unas horas de preparar todo para ir a las cascadas, por fin salimos en el automóvil de mi padre.

El Balneario Las Cascadas de Tamasopo quedaba a tan solo dos kilómetros de la población de Tamasopo, y el camino, a diferencia del de la desviación a Tamasopo, estaba en perfectas condiciones. En unos cuantos minutos llegamos al Balneario.

La palabra Balneario podría estar mal empleada, porque si algo no había allí eran albercas. Las cascadas se conservan en su forma natural. La mano del hombre ha alterado en muy poco, la frescura y simplicidad. No hay por ahí más que algunas chozas, y un pequeño restaurante, con comida más bien casera.

Allí a uno se le pueden ir las horas contemplando las tres caídas de agua que suceden una de la otra, y no se cansaría jamás de ese maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza. Es sonido de la caída de agua resultaba extraña y gratificantemente relajante. Y la luz reflejada en las caídas de agua, en algunas partes como gajos gruesos y en otros tan delgados como hilos de plata, las hace parecer cortinas y en las partes en las que no alcanza la luz, crea sombras que dan profundidad y resaltan lo iluminado.

La tonalidad del agua es maravillosa, en las orillas de color verde pálido, que conforme se va alejando de la orilla se va convirtiendo en azules acuarelosos hasta que predomina el turquesa, y las partes más profundas de un azul intenso. Además de que la transparencia del agua es inaudita. Una poza de aguas tranquilas recibe gozosa a las cascadas que le dan vida. Debido a la claridad del agua, en las orillas de la poza se entrevén pequeñas rocas que proporcionan un tono arenoso. El río que alimenta esta maravilla natural es el "Tamasopo, que adquiere su nombre por encontrarse en el municipio de Tamasopo. Después de aquí, se une al río Damián Carmona y se forma el río Gallinas, el cual se precipita desde 105 metros de altura en la cascada de Tamul.

La entrada al lugar tiene un costo de cinco pesos por día, y con solo cinco pesos puedes disfrutar de estas deliciosas aguas y la maravilla de la naturaleza.

No sé por qué, pero a pesar de haber ido allí muchas veces desde que tengo memoria, siempre termino igual de impactada por la belleza y sencillez de aquel lugar, inmaculado en cuanto a las grandes construcciones de la gran ciudad. Por un momento puedes transportarte a un tiempo en el que el ser humano no había destruido la gran parte de nuestro mundo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero esa belleza siempre me deja exorbitada, y no puedo reaccionar hasta que me acuerdo de como se respira.

Ya una vez salidos del trance, mi familia, mis amigas y yo rápidamente nos deshicimos de la ropa que habíamos sobrepuesto a los trajes de baño, y nos zambullimos en el agua templada y deliciosa de aquel bello lugar.

Nadar ahí es una experiencia que realmente me deja sin palabras, no encuentro manera de explicarlo, pero es simplemente una experiencia fantástica.

Así pasamos todo el día, nadando y lanzándonos de la soga que cuelga de uno de los arboles. A la hora de comer, simplemente comimos pescado frito.

La noche nos atrapo saliendo de aquel bellísimo lugar, con el cuerpo exhausto pero en la mente el recuerdo de aquel día tan inolvidable.

El resto de los días pasaron así, entre nadar, fogatas y cabalgar. Pero fue un día que salí a cabalgar acompañada de mis dos mejores amigas y montada en Lluvia cuando todo se puso extraño.

Cabalgábamos por un camino e íbamos llegando a Puente de Dios, que es una formación natural de roca ocasionado por la erosión del agua, en forma de puente. Reíamos y nos divertíamos felizmente.

— Alice, esto es fantástico—me dijo Bella.

— Lo sé, es como si pudiera ser libre… —dije. En eso mis ojos que recorrían el bellísimo bosque se toparon con un venado cola blanca y por un momento me desenfoque de la realidad. Alguna vez había estado así, montada en un caballo, en aquel lugar bellísimo, cuando, tal como ahora, vi un venado cola blanca y lo seguí. Inconscientemente agite las riendas del caballo para que fuera tras el animal. Me adentre en el bosque, como si estuviera poseída, cuando llegue a un lago, en ese momento estaba completamente desenfocada de la realidad y no podía decir de que parte o a que rio pertenecía. Lo extraño era que era precisamente aquel lugar de mi sueño ese día que llegue a Tamasopo.

Y me vi nuevamente, sentada en aquel preciso lugar, cepillando mi cabello largo, con un vestido blanco. Escuche un ruido muy extraño y cuando voltee puse una expresión de terror en mi rostro. Sin embargo, lo que vi fue un venado cola blanca con una enorme cornamenta que se acerco sin ningún miedo ni reserva. Me acerque a acariciarlo y solo unos segundos después sentí un dolor enorme en el cuerpo y…

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

— Bella aquí esta— escuche la voz de Rose. De pronto las sentí junto a mí y regrese de mi trance.

— ¿Alice, quieres decirme que te ocurre? — me pregunto una Bella histérica.

— Nada… solo… volvamos al rancho… -dije con voz entrecortada. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando últimamente?

Esa noche no dormí nada bien, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y saber en que terminaba aquel sueño, o lo que quiera que sea, hasta que ya entrada la madrugada, me venció el sueño y me quede dormida, gracias al cielo sin sueños extraños e ilógicos.

Regresamos a casa dos semanas después, todos con los ánimos recargados al doble o quizá el triple. Ansiosa de volver a mi casa, ya que me había dejado el libro de Adriana allá, me subí al coche y al mirar a atrás me despedí de aquella tierra fantástica que me había vuelto a la vida.

* * *

_**Hola! Ya se que me he tardado, pero se los compensare, esperenme un minuto...**_

_**Su rubio perfecto aparecera en el siguiente capitulo, que lo subo ahora mismo.**_

_**Igual dejenme su review para ver que les parecio este capitulo.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	5. 4 Regreso a Clases

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a una musa que pasa el dia divagando en historias locas.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4. Regreso a Clases

Regresamos a casa justo tres días antes de iniciar clases. Yo me sentía exhausta pero muy feliz y más que nada, muy tranquila. Estos días en el Oasis me habían sentado de maravilla.

Viernes, sábado y domingo se pasaron como arena entre los dedos, únicamente ocupada en preparar mi uniforme, revisar mis horarios y reunir mis pocos útiles escolares que necesitaba llevar, más que nada unas libretas y plumas.

El lunes por la mañana me levante temprano y fui la primera en entrar a la ducha. Salí sintiéndome refrescada y me puse el uniforme que consistía en una falda gris que yo llevaba dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, una blusa de vestir blanca y un suéter de color azul marino con líneas grises y amarillas. Calcetas largas blancas y zapato negro. ¡Como odio llevar uniforme! Por eso es que me pongo unos aretes en forma de estrella muy largos de color plata y una muñequera de tela con el yin-yang. Me maquille muy poco, un poco de delineador y sombra y Salí de mi cuarto con el cabello alborotado en mi corte que tanto me gustaba, aunque parezca de varón.

Mi hermanito bajo unos instantes después a desayunar conmigo.

— Hola Alice, buenos días—me dijo seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola enano—le respondí— ¿Listo para el primer día de segundo de primaria?

— ¡Listísimo! —respondió y se dispuso a desayunar.

Mi madre era de la idea de "Hay que desayunar como rey, comer como príncipe y cenar como mendigo" así que sobra decir que el desayuno era abundante. Huevos revueltos, pan con mantequilla, fruta, jugo de naranja y café para mi, leche achocolatada para el enano.

Después de que quede satisfecha me levante de la mesa.

— Alice—me dijo mi mamá.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres sacar la licencia este año? —pregunto en un tono muy comprometedor.

Algo quería, pero yo quería sacar la licencia para poder conducir de una vez. He ahorrado por años para compararme un carro de segunda mano, pero cuando tenía el dinero suficiente mis papás no me firmaron para poder sacar la licencia. Obvio que quería, quería sacar mi licencia y quería comprarme mi carro.

— Si, ¿por? —pregunte antes de hacerme ilusiones.

— Hable con tu padre. Si demuestras ser suficientemente responsable este semestre, a inicios de año podrás sacar tu licencia.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — _"Al grano, mamá"_

— Recoger a Benjamin de la escuela todos los días. Así de simple. Si no lo olvidas un solo día, te firmaremos para sacar la licencia.

— ¿Recoger a Benjamin? — _¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más? Esto es mejor de lo que creí._

— ¿Aceptas? — me pregunto mi mamá.

— ¡Sí! —casi grite de la emoción. En eso oí una bocina de auto en la puerta, había llegado Bella por mí.

— Bueno, en la tarde iras por Benjamin. Hoy hago todos los trámites para que puedas recogerlo en la escuela.

— Bien—dije emocionada, tome mi bolsa y al salir por la puerta grite—. Nos vemos por la tarde, Benji.

Y salí de mi casa muy feliz, todavía alcance a escuchar un "Adiós Alice" por parte de mi hermanito.

Subí al pequeño vocho amarillo de Bella y salude a mis dos amigas. Las tres siempre íbamos juntas en el carro de mi castaña amiga, quien era la única que tenía licencia de conducir. Bueno eso al menos por un semestre mas.

Me dedique a mirar por la ventana cuando la voz Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Oíste el rumor, Alice?

— No— _¿De dónde sacan un rumor en primer día de clases?_

— Lo dijo anoche Tanya en el grupo de Face—dijo Rosalie. Me sorprendió que mis amigas estuvieran tan entusiasmadas con un chisme. Por lo que debía ser muy interesante.

— No entre a Face anoche— contesté— ¿Qué dijo?

— Vamos a tener un compañero nuevo—dijo Bella y yo puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese era el gran chisme del semestre?

— Cada semestre se integran varios compañeros nuevos, Bella. No veo que tiene de especial—dije un poco fastidiada.

— Es que, supuestamente este alumno es mayor—dijo Rose. Eso so era un poco raro.

— ¿Mayor? No creo. Mike tiene 18 años y está en tercer semestre con nosotros, veo difícil que se integre alguien mayor que Mike— razoné.

— Exacto—dijo Bella y me quede sorprendida enserio—. Es mayor que todos, mayor que Mike. Según Tanya, tiene como 19 años.

— ¿19 años? —Pregunte perpleja— ¿Y lo aceptaron?

— Según Tanya era desertor, pero se reintegró. Dice que le comentaron por ahí que era un muy buen alumno, pero se dio de baja al terminar segundo y nadie sabe por qué. Hace dos años no ponía un pie en la escuela, hasta este verano, que anduvo de un lado a otro, haciendo de todo para que lo aceptaran de nuevo.

— ¿Nadie sabe por qué se dio de baja?

— No, nadie.

De acuerdo, esto era interesante. Un muchacho que fue buen alumno, desertó y luego decide reintegrarse. Con razón era el chisme del semestre.

Llegamos al colegio y bajamos del pequeño auto de Bella con mochilas al hombro. Bella dijo:

— Hay que ir a la Feria

— Si—dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

— Podemos ir el jueves—dije yo revisando mi horario—, el viernes entramos a las nueve. Tenemos chance para dormir. Además va a estar Ha-Ash.

— Vamos el jueves entonces—dijeron ellas. Atravesamos la puerta del colegio y allí estaban los novios de esas dos. Emmett y Edward, los hermanos Masen y mis primos.

Apenas los vieron, ellas se refugiaron en sus brazos, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

— Te extrañe mucho, bebe—le dijo Emmett a mi rubia amiga.

— Y yo a ti, mi oso—le dijo ella contra su pecho.

— No vuelvas a dejar que ésta loca te secuestre— le susurro Emmett, aunque claro quería que yo oyera.

— ¡Oye! —le dije ofendida—. Ni fue tanto tiempo, solo te la robe dos semanas y ustedes no quisieron venir. Además de no ser por mí, ustedes dos ni se conocerían.

— Ya lo sé, enana— me dijo Emmett soltando a Rose y vino hacia mí para darme un abrazo de oso.

— ¿Cómo estas primita? —me dijo despeinándome el cabello.

— Bien— mentí convincentemente.

Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Un chico alto y fuerte, de cabello rubio, pero diferente al de James, ya que el de mi ex novio era rubio cenizo y el de este extraño era de color casi oro. Tenía un par de ojos azules de mar, cubiertos por un velo de tristeza. Su mirada era extraña, entre el misterio y el dolor. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris y el suéter de la escuela, por lo que supe que era estudiante. También llevaba al hombro una mochila negra, pero nada de eso fue lo que atrajo mi atención sobre él, sino que en sus brazos llevaba una niña.

Si, una niña. El cabello de la pequeña era del mismo color que el suyo, oro, recogido en una trenza. También tenía los mismos ojos, azul de mar, pero con una chispa de alegría muy leve, algo que no había en los de él. La niña miraba todo con timidez y se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera. Vestía un uniforme de falda azul marino y un saquito guinda, parecía tener unos cinco o seis años, y me percate de que ese uniforme era el de la escuela de Benjamin, a unas cuadras de aquí.

¿Quién era él? ¿Sería el alumno nuevo, presa de tanto chismorreo? Si era así ¿Quién era esa pequeñita? ¿Sería su hija? Ese parecido tan extraordinario era lo único que me sugería.

—… será fantástico, ¿no Alice? —oí decir a Emmett

— ¡Alice! —gritaron Rosalie y Bella.

— ¿Qué decían? —pregunte aun observando por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho, quien se dirigía a la biblioteca.

— Estos dos vienen a la Feria con nosotros—me dijo Rose con algo de reproche—. Nos vamos a ir saliendo de aquí para poder ver todo.

— está muy bien, pero ya saben que debo recoger a Benjamin—les dije a mis amigas.

— Nos lo podemos llevar—dijo Bella—. Yo quiero ver el show de hielo y el de delfines.

— Bien, le diré a mi mamá—dije aun con la mirada en la biblioteca.

Camino al salón no preste nada de atención a la charla de mis primos y mis amigas, perdida en mis pensamientos, que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, giraban en torno al chico de los rizos de sol.

Llegue al aula y me senté en un pupitre, poniendo mi mochila en el lugar de al lado para mantener a la gente lejos de mi.

Emmett se fue a su aula apenas con tiempo para llegar a su clase.

Me quede sentada en mi pupitre, garabateando una libreta al azar. Un ruido repentino me hizo levantar la vista de mi cuaderno y entonces vi al chico rubio entrando en el aula.

Caminaba de una manera cautelosa, como si no quisiera que lo notaran. Mire alrededor y el único asiento disponible era el de mi pupitre. Bella se sentaba con Edward, Rose con Tanya quien eras nuestra jefa de grupo, y todos ya se habían acomodado como se sentaban siempre, yo compartía pupitre el semestre pasado con Ángela ¿Dónde estaba? Voltee y la encontré sentada con Ben. Al parecer esos dos ya andaban.

Él se acerco a mí y dijo:

— ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

¡Dios! ¡Qué voz tenia este chico! Suave, grave pero cálida. No se describirla, pero era hermosa y sexi. Tarde un momento en salir de mi impacto. Pero no me salió la voz, así que negué con la cabeza y quite mi mochila del asiento. Volví a clavar los ojos en mi cuaderno. Solo sentí el momento en el que se sentó junto a mí, y luego escuche un suspiro lastimero. Voltee a mirarlo tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y los ojos clavadas en ellas. Mire fijamente sus ojos, tenía algo de brillo, pero se perdía en la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos. Una tristeza que llegue a sentirla como propia, y de pronto se me encogió el corazón.

Volví a clavar la vista en mi cuaderno, cuando de pronto me sentí desenfocada de la realidad, como si hubiera viajado a otro momento y lugar. Vi un vaso despedazándose contra el suelo y sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho, seguido de una sensación de vacío que se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que tuve la sensación de estar completa.

Volví en mi, jadeante, buscando aire, volví a mirar al chico sentado a mi lado y me di cuenta de que él se apretaba la mano contra el pecho y tenia cerrados los ojos.

Me miro por un momento y esbozo una media sonrisa que me encantó. De un momento a otro sentía una gran necesidad de estar cerca de ese chico extraño.

— Hola—me dijo y volví a quedarme hipnotizada por su voz—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Alice—dije con la voz un poco entrecortada. Carraspee un poco y luego recupere la compostura—. ¿Y tú?

— Me llamo Jasper.

— Es un placer, Jasper—dije y le extendí una mano. Él la tomo un poco lento, ese primer tacto resulto algo encantador, por un momento el universo se detuvo y el resto de mi vida no existió. Fue como si toda mi existencia hubiera sido planeada solo para estar con ese chico. De pronto sentí como si algo encajara en mí.

Me solté de su mano un tanto sobresaltada y desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado. Él hizo lo mismo, después voltee y nos encontramos con nuestras miradas de lleno. Busque desesperadamente un tema de conversación, pero fue él el que saco uno.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar? —pregunto mirando mi cuaderno. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que había dibujado un hada.

— Si, mucho—dije—. ¿A ti?

— Bastante—acto seguido levanto su mochila y la puso en su regazo, alcance a ver que había un listón negro en uno de los cierres. ¿Un símbolo de duelo? ¿Duelo por quien? ¿Sería la razón por la que desertó?

Ajeno completamente a mi reconocimiento, saco de la mochila un block de dibujo y lo puso sobre la mesa, volvió a bajar la mochila y abrió el block. Me tope con un hermoso dibujo de una cascada y un cielo azul.

— ¿Quieres verlos? —me dijo pasándome el block. Me quede pasmada. Pase las paginas, por lo amarillentas que estaban al reverso me di cuenta de que el block debía ser muy viejo, dos años al menos. También me di cuenta de que después del noveno dibujo la atmosfera de los cuadros cambiaba. Los primeros nueve dibujos eran en general paisajes: montañas, lagos, cascadas, bosques, desiertos o selvas; estaban llenos de colorido y la pintura transmitía alegría y vivacidad. En el decimo dibujo había un cambio drástico, notorio a ojos artísticos únicamente, pues la belleza y perfección de los trazos era la misma, solo que el colorido era muchísimo menos, el gris, el café y el negro predominaban en el lienzo, muchas veces contrastado en blanco y amarillo, pero aun había algo. La alegría y la vivacidad que transmitían los dibujos anteriores se habían reemplazado por una atmosfera de tristeza y pesadez. Sentí que se me encogía el corazón. Yo siempre sido como la terapeuta de mis amigas, llegando al punto de que mi familia y amigos decían e incluso apostaban por qué seria psicóloga. Esto significaba un acontecimiento drástico que ha cambiado el estado de ánimo de la persona. Y por lo que pude ver, eso duro mucho tiempo.

El ultimo dibujo era más sencillo, pero igual de hermoso, una paloma blanca elevando el vuelo desde un par de manos.

Quedaban al tres hojas, dos en blanco y una con un dibujo a medias, parecía un ángel por lo que alcance a distinguir del boceto. Las demás estaban en blanco.

Se lo devolví con una sonrisa.

— Dibujas precioso—le dije.

— Gracias—me respondió tomando el cuaderno y volviéndolo a guardar en su mochila. En eso entro el profesor, y tuve que ahogar un gemido de angustia. Ese maestro lo conocían en la escuela por injusto. Se decía que gozaba de humillar a los alumnos frente a todo mundo. Escuche un suspiro a mi lado y me di cuenta de que Jasper no le quitaba los ojos de encima al profesor, con una expresión de angustia.

— Buenos días alumnos—dijo en un tono muy agresivo.

— Buenos días—respondieron algunos, otros se dedicaron a mirar aun angustiados.

— Soy el profesos Riley Biers y les impartiré la asignatura de Geometría Analítica—dijo sentándose en el escritorio, yo tenía mis manos en mi regazo—. No los conozco, pero imagino que ustedes a mi sí. Pensé lo que todos estarían pensando en ese momento "Si, y tenemos una muy mala impresión" —. De cualquier forma—continuo en empedernido maestro—, han de saber que no me gusta que me contradigan, ni se me enfrenten, ni intenten caerme bien.

En ese momento reparo en el chico sentado a mi lado y lo miro con una expresión maliciosa en el rostro. En un primer momento creí que me miraba a mí, pero se acerco a la banca del lado de Jasper y se detuvo ahí. Mi compañero apenas y levanto la mirada para verle.

— Señor Whitlock—dijo en tono de burla—. Por fin ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, o hará como la vez anterior, se quedara dos semestres y se desaparecerá dos años mas—pregunto sarcásticamente mientras yo sentía que a mí me hervía la sangre.

— no señor… yo—dijo Jasper un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Ah! Cállese. Yo sé lo que terminara pasando y usted no va a tolerar más de dos semestres en clases.

Y nos dio la espalda. Yo me sentía muy enojada e impotente, pero me sentía más apenada con el muchacho a mi lado, pues se había confirmado el rumor. Voltee 'y vi todas las miradas sobre m compañero. Pero también me percate de que el miraba el pupitre y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Pasaron varias clases y, gracias al cielo, llego el receso. Yo estaba ansiosa de salir y comer algo, caminar por la escuela y cotorrear con mis amigas. Cuando la profesora, Jennifer Márquez, que nos daba Ingles, dijo:

— Pueden salir a receso— di un brinco de mi pupitre y busque mi monedero. Iba a salir, pero una idea cruzo por mi mente y dije "¿Por qué no?"

Me acerque a Jasper y le dije:

— Hola, quieres unirte a mí y a mis amigos en el receso.

— Claro, gracias—me dijo y se levanto del asiento.

Camine junto a él por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería. Compre un café y algunas galletas y camine hasta el patio donde ya me esperaban mis amigos.

— Hola enanita verde—me dijo Emmett cuando me vio venir.

— Hola oso purpura—le dije a Emmett—. Les presento a Jasper—dije señalando con la mano a mi acompañante—. Él es nuevo en mi grupo. Jasper ellos son Emmett—le dije—, Edward, Rosalie y Bella.

— Hola Jasper —le dijo Emmett.

— Hola Jasper— dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

— Hola—dijo Rosalie con una leve sonrisa.

— Hola—respondió Jasper con una inclinación de cabeza. Comenzamos a hablar de la visita a la feria del jueves. Iríamos a los pabellones, veríamos el espectáculo de hielo y el de delfines, comeríamos en la muestra gastronómica e incluso iríamos a los juegos y al concierto de Ha-Ash. De pronto Edward dijo algo que me destanteó un momento.

— Jasper ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a la feria? Iremos el jueves.

El nos miro por un momento y luego dijo:

— No lo sé. ¿Dijeron que iba un niño?

— Si, mi hermanito Benjamin—dije yo. ¿Esa pregunta se debía a la niña que le vi en brazos?

— Pues entonces creo que si iré. Pero debo preguntarle a mi niña si quiere ir—respondió sencillamente.

A ninguno nos paso desapercibido lo de tu niña, pero yo no iba a preguntar, los demás al parecer tampoco. Al parecer.

— ¿Tu niña? —pregunto Emmett alzando una ceja cuestionadora.

— Si—dijo Jasper tranquilamente—. Mi niña Lucy—busco su cartera y de ahí extrajo una foto—. Se llama Lucero, pero le digo Lucy—nos extendió la foto y todos la miramos. Entonces si era su hija la extraña niña de ojos azules.

— Pues ojala que si quiera ir—dijo Emmett.

— Yo creo que si querrá, pero aun así debo preguntarle. Les diré mañana a ver qué me dijo.

Vi la foto y era la niña que le había visto esta mañana. Ya no cabía duda, ella era su hija. En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar y corrimos hacia el salón.

Mis clases terminaron a las doce y mi hermanito salía hasta la una y media. Me senté un rato en la banca y jugué con mi computadora. Cuando me aburrí apenas eran las doce y media.

Pensé que hacer y decidí que era momento de visitar a mi profe favorito. El maestro Javier, encargado de la oficina de difusión cultural y uno de los maestros más divertidos y relajados de la escuela. Este maestro llevaba la coordinación de los talleres y clases extracurriculares.

Lo iba a ver porque decidí que era momento de volver a teatro. Cuando comencé mi relación con James, él me había exigido que dejara teatro y yo de tonta lo hice. Y también porque era un maestro muy buena gente, siempre me prestaba dinero y nunca me cobraba. Sin lugar a dudas mi maestro favorito.

Llegue a la Oficina de Difusión Cultural, y estaba entrando cuando escuche esa voz endemoniadamente atractiva e hipnótica que jamás había oído. Venia de la oficina del profe y el maestro hablaba con confianza, como cuando hablaba con todos los alumnos con los que se llevaba. Me quede un rato allí, escuchando:

— Muchacho, ¡qué gusto que hayas vuelto!

— Ya sabe profe, yo no iba a dejar así mis estudios.

— ¿Y cómo sigue Joanna?

Un silencio cargado de significado, o quizá hablaban muy bajo.

— Lo siento tanto, Jasper ¿Y Lucy?

— Esta conmigo. Gane su custodia.

— Muy bien, al menos está contigo, así estará mejor.

— Profe. Yo quería pedirle un favor— escuche la voz de Jasper—. ¿Recuerda que las actividades extras me dejaban sin necesidad de hacer servicio?

— Eso sigue siendo así—dijo el maestro—. Me imagino que quieres que te firme la liberación con lo que hiciste cuando aun no… —dejo la pregunta en el aire.

— Si, maestro. Bueno ya sabe, no puedo descuidar a Lucy, y si tengo que hacer el servicio social, me será casi imposible cuidarla bien. Y me la podrían quitar.

— No te preocupes Jasper, yo te firmo la liberación del servicio social. Solo debes regresar a tus actividades. No todas solo las que puedas cubrir.

— Muchas gracias, maestro. De verdad esto significa bastante.

En ese momento decidí que debía entrar. Camine unos cuantos pasos más y llegue con el maestro.

— ¡Profe! —dije.

— Alice, niña linda. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien profe—dije tranquilamente.

— Que bueno. Jasper te presento a Alice, ella es la chiquilla más loca de por aquí.

— Ya nos conocemos—dije.

— En efecto—confirmo Jasper.

Nos quedamos allí un rato y luego me fui a recoger a Benjamin. Llegue a la escuela y mi hermano estaba de platicador con una niña. La niña de Jasper, Lucy.

— Hola Benji—le dije a mi hermano.

— Hola Alice—me dijo—. Lucy ella es Alice, es mi hermana.

— Hola Alice—dijo Lucy.

— Hola… ¿Lucy, no? —fingí, su nombre ya había quedado grabado en mi memoria.

— Si—dijo. En eso miro detrás de mí y tomando sus cosas echo a correr. Voltee y vi que se arrojaba a los brazos de Jasper quien la esperaba. Él la cargo y se la llevo sobre sus hombros. Un momento volteó y se despidió con una mano diciendo—. Adiós Benjamin.

— Adiós—dijo mi hermanito.

Nos fuimos a la casa en camión, íbamos cantando algunas rondas infantiles.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, más que en mi mente. Me la pasaba yendo y viniendo por esa platica que lo oí tener con el profe Javi.

— _¿Y cómo sigue Joanna?_

_Un silencio cargado de significado, o quizá hablaban muy bajo._

— _Lo siento tanto, Jasper ¿Y Lucy?_

— _Esta conmigo. Gane su custodia._

— _Muy bien, al menos está contigo, así estará mejor._

Joanna probablemente era la madre de Lucy. ¿Le había quitado a su hija? No, no era posible, entonces. Recordé el listón negro en su mochila ¿Había muerto? ¿Por eso tenía él a la niña?

Pero dijo gane su custodia ¿Había más personas que querían a la niña?

Este misterio y la serie de sensaciones que me embargaban, me llevaron a la cama en la noche con una serie de incógnitas que seguían una y otra vez en mi mente y apenas me dejaron pegar el ojo.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Ya estoy de vuelta, lamento no haber actualizado,pero el profe de Bilogia y la maestra de programas y proyectos ya se presentaron a clases y eso me deja con... ah si! cero oras libres entre clases para escribir. Por lo mismo estoy en condiciones de avisarles que mis actualizaciones seran un poco mas tardadas, pero es que de verdad chicas, ago malabares con las 4 historias, algunos OS, teatro, la escuela, las tareas y los debres de casa, no siempre gano la jugada del tiempo.**_

_**Bueno ahora si. ¿Que tal? Ya ha aparecido el rubio sexi que nos hace babear a todas las Jalice, y tiene una niña! Aww no se, no les uedo adelantar nada por ahora de lo que pasara, para mantener la incertidumbre que es preciosa... Y bueno Alice... todos eso sueñecitos son un poco extraños, ¿no lo creen? me pregunto como encajara nuestro rubio alli. Y el siguiente capitulo es el de a Feria! Oh yeah! Alli conoceremos aun mas a Lucy y quiza, para quienes sean perceptivas, se les aclaren algunas dudas. **_

_**Sigo recomendandoles ampliamente los fics: Amor en el Establo, de TattyPatz. Amor Real Amor Verdadero de sweetsugarhoney y ahora tambien El frio del Silencio de Romy92 y Una niña buena en apuros de Camarada Arlette. Tambien les pido se pasen por mis demas fics, les juro que moriran con los personajes de todos, pero las Jalice seguramente amaran al Jasper de Amor de Pelicula y las RoseEmmett amaran al Emmett de ese mismo fic. Ademas las emociones estan a flor de piel en Llamado del Amor. Y para las de Vivir una Nueva Vida, mil disculpas, yo se que querran colgarme pero asi es esto, pretendo escribis un fic y termino abriendo otro, les ruego me disculpen y ya no les prometo cuando actualizo porque si no solo las voy a emocionar.**_

_**Bueno dicho odo el sermon, me despido que mañana voy a teatro y ya es la media noche aca en Mexico.**_

_**Un Beso!**_

_**Klau :D**_

_**P.D. No olviden pasarse por el blog, alli encontraran muchas imagenes y videos de mi estado para que se adentren mucho mas en la historia. En especial todo lo referente a este ultimo capitulo. ya saben quitan los espacios dos vidas un mismo amor fic . tumblr **_

_**Babai. **_


	6. 5 La Feria

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es el resultado de horas y horas soñando con vidas de otras personas, en lugar de ponerme a estudia geometria analítica. :P**_

* * *

Capitulo 5. La Feria.

El jueves llego tan rápido que apenas me percate. Mi madre no opuso resistencia en cuanto le dije que llevaría a Benjamin y que iban mis primos. Claro que no le mencione que iba un compañero nuevo con su… con su hija. Aun me costaba asimilar que ese chico de 19 años tuviera una hija. Para colmo sentía algo muy extraño estando con él. Tenía una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que resultaba desquiciante. Por lo general yo no era tan confiada, para que alguien traspasara mis defensas pasaban semanas, a veces meses. En especial después de una decepción como la que me lleve hacia ya casi un mes.

No había vuelto a hablar con James desde ese día. Nunca me apartaba de mis amigas, ni de mis primos, pues sabía que así no se me acercaría estando en la escuela. Pero no se había presentado toda la semana. Él me llevaba un año, por lo que en este momento comenzaba el quinto semestre, pero no se le había visto en esa semana, y él era del tipo de personas que hacían notar su presencia.

Deseche a mi ex novio de mi cabeza en cuanto vi entrar a Jasper al aula. Con la mirada perdida y ese, no-sé-que de tristeza que me estrujaba el corazón.

Se sentó a mi lado, como durante estos últimos días y, muy a mi pesar, sonreí.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? — me dijo. Ya me había acostumbrado a que fuera él quien comenzaba las conversaciones.

— Bien. Ansiosa por ir a la Feria. ¿Y tú?

— Igual. Lucy esta que no cabe en sí de la emoción—tuve que luchar por todos los medios para no tirar mi sonrisa. Lo logre pero no comprendía ¿Por qué me perturbaba de aquella manera el que tuviera una hija? Muchos adolescentes eran padres muy jóvenes. Y por lo general no se hacían cargo, por lo que él resultaba admirable. Pero seguía habiendo algo ahí que no cuadraba. Quizá era el hecho de que la niña tenía seis años al menos, y si él tenía 19, ¿había sido padre a los trece? Sacudí la cabeza dejando de lado mis especulaciones. Entro el profesor. ¡Ash! Como lo detestaba, ¿nos tenía que tocar a primera hora todos los días?

Paso el tiempo, llego el receso y se termino y apenas me di cuenta. Llego la hora de salida. Entrabamos a las siete y salíamos a las dos. Y salimos en bolita. Había tres carros, el vocho de Bella, el Jeep de Emmett y el Volvo de Edward. Seguía preguntándome como mis primos conseguían ese tipo de carros. Me subí al vocho de Bella y nos siguieron mis primos. Jasper venia en el Jeep con Emmett. Llegamos en un parpadeo al colegio de mi hermanito. Baje del coche y vi a Jasper bajar del carro de mi primo. Benjamin y Lucy ya nos esperaban en la puerta, muy sentaditos, conversando. Al parecer mi hermano ya se había hecho amigo de ella.

— Hola Benji—dije.

— ¡Alice! —Dijo dando un salto—. ¿Ya vamos a la Feria?

— Si, ya vamos a la feria—dije tomando su mochila.

— ¡Yupi! —grito haciendo eco de la niña, quien también chillaba de la emoción. Jasper la sostenía en sus brazos, completamente feliz. Ella se aferraba a él y lo miraba con tanto cariño, que no me cupo duda de que eran padre e hija.

Nos distribuimos en los coches. Jasper, Lucy, Benjamin y yo en el coche de Bella, quien me lo presto para que condujera. Emmett y Rosalie en el Jeep. (No quiero saber que van a hacer ellos dos solos en ese coche tan grande) y Bella y Edward en el Volvo. No entendía porque mis amigos se habían empecinado en que viajara con Jasper. Aunque estaba agradecida, pues no quería hacer mal tercio con Bella y Edward, o peor… ¡con Rosalie y Emmett!

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, Benjamin se sentó a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Jasper venia atrás con su hija y la traía sentada en sus piernas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y pague 35 pesos para estacionar el coche de Bella. El Jeep de Emmett encontró lugar junto a mí y el Volvo de Edward a solo dos filas.

Nos reunimos todos juntos en el estacionamiento y emprendimos la marcha hasta la taquilla. La pintura de la fachada era impresionante, las cosas que podía hacer un aerosol bien empleado.

Compramos los seis boletos, puesto que Benjamin y Lucy no pagaban. Por estar chiquititos. Lo bueno que el límite de estatura eran 1.30 metros, si fueran 1.50 yo tampoco pagaría y eso sería demasiado embarazoso.

Nos formamos frente a las pasarelas y entregamos cada quien su boleto. Un segundo después, ya estábamos en la feria, los niños gritaron felices apenas traspasamos la entrada.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto, Bella.

— ¡Al pabellón del municipio…! —grito Edward.

— ¡A la Muestra Gastronómica…!—grito Emmett.

— ¡Al show de hielo…! —grito Bella

— ¡A los delfines…! —esa fue Rose.

— ¡Al pabellón artesanal…! —esa fui yo.

— ¡A los juegos! ¡A los juegos! —chillaba Benjamin.

— A ver, a ver—tome el control de mis amigos—. Bella, Rose, los shows de patinaje en hielo y de delfines son a la las 6. Emmett, a comer podemos ir después. Los juegos comienzan en la noche Benjamin, ahorita están apagados, lo único es el Pabellón del municipio, el artesanal y los de ventas. A menos que quieran que vayamos a los gritones.

— ¡No!

— Entonces, vamos a los pabellones de aquí. Salimos directo a formarnos para el show de hielo, de allí a los delfines, después a la muestra, saliendo de allí al pabellón artesanal y después de eso a los juegos. Para después irnos a acomodar para el concierto—todos me miraron medio boquiabiertos y asintieron de acuerdo con mi plan. Nos encaminamos directo al pabellón del municipio, que era el más cercano. Allí por lo general tenían programas del gobierno del estado. De salud, de seguridad, educación, etc. Además de mi favorita, la exposición de la Casa de Moneda. Caminábamos tranquilamente, lo que me gustaba de venir entre semana era la tranquilidad con la que podía caminar. Emmett llevaba a Benjamin sobre sus hombros, y me sorprendí al ver que Jasper llevaba a Lucy también en los suyos. Esa niña era tan callada, me sorprendía. Al contrario de Benjamin, que era un merolico.

La exposición de la casa de moneda era increíble. Había una moneda con un grabado de la pirámide de Chichen Itzá, tenía como veinte centímetros de diámetro y era pura plata. Me encantaba aquella exposición, claro que no pude irme de allí sin comprarme una medallita de plata y una a Benjamin. Jasper le compro una a Lucy, pero a él nada.

Llegamos a stand del INPODE y allí estaban presentándose, un grupo de capoeíra. Nos quedamos bastante rato mirándolos y salimos.

Pasamos por los demás pabellones, mirando todo. Aunque quienes miraban más eran Benjamin y Lucy. Al parecer ella solo era tímida, se sintió en confianza y se volvió el merolico que normalmente son los niños a esa edad. Hablaba y hablaba, igual que Benjamin.

En los stands había de todo, zapatos, ropa, joyería, incluso artículos de arte y cultura egipcia y china. Sobra decir que nos deteníamos a cada rato. Emmett veía algo de deportes y quería acercarse, Edward y Bella veían libros y de inmediato se detenían, Rosalie veía algo de maquillaje o ropa y se detenía, por mi parte me quedaba clavada en los stands de cosas de brujería, como cuarzos y ese tipo de cosas. Las últimas semanas me había sentido bastante atraída por ese tipo de cosas. Claro que los zapatos y la ropa también llamaban mi atención. Benjamin y Lucy se sorprendían por todo. Querían ver, tocar y probar todo. Jasper, Jasper parecía desinteresado completamente en nada que no le interesara a Lucy. Aunque varias veces lo vi mirar hacia los instrumentos musicales y se detenía conmigo cuando me quedaba en los puestos de artes ocultas.

Salimos del segundo pabellón exactamente a las cuatro, y la larguísima fila para entrar al show de patinaje en hielo, comenzaba a moverse.

Nos acomodamos inmediatamente en el final de la fila, que avanzaba velozmente. En pocos minutos estábamos dentro del auditorio. Acomodándonos en las gradas. Emmett se sentó junto a Rose, en la última fila. A su lado se sentaron Edward y Bella, estos dos, tomados de la mano. Yo me senté enfrente y puse a Benjamin a mi lado, separándome de Jasper. No tenía nada en contra de él, pero no me quería sentir atraída ahora. Mi corazón se había declarado en abstinencia de amor y enamoramiento. Claro que mis hormonas no me ayudaban demasiado en ello.

Pude ver como Jasper sentaba en sus piernas a Lucy. Y la abrazaba fuertemente. Pues si, como padre resultaba admirable.

— ¿Jasper, ya va a empezar? —pregunto ella y yo sentí una descarga eléctrica.

— Si, en un ratito más va a comenzar, nena.

¿Ella no le decía papá? ¿Le llamaba por su nombre? ¿Eso qué significaba? Quizá ella lo conocía hace poco. Sí, eso debía ser. Lo conocía hace poco y, a pesar de saber que es su papa, le cuesta trabajo decirle así. Probablemente su madre murió y él se entero de que tenía una hija, por ello le dieron la custodia, pero ella lo conoció hasta entonces.

Es fácil de comprender… _¡ya Alice, deja de pensar en eso, no te incumbe! _Me auto regañe, pues realmente no me era de importancia si era su hija, si la conocía hace poco, ni nada de eso ¿O sí?

La música inicial me saco de mis divagaciones y centre mi atención en el espectáculo.

Aquello fue mágico, no había otra palabra que lo describiese mejor. Era mágico y era único. Mi pupila se lleno de los colores y las acrobacias que realizaban los patinadores. Cuando una chica se colgó de una tela y se elevo por encima, para luego ponerse a girar, me quede anonadada. Todo aquello te hablaba de no una, varias historias de amor. La belleza de aquel deporte era magnifica, me dejaba completamente atontada. La confianza que destilaban las patinadoras, en especial aquella a quien su compañero elevo y puso a dar vueltas, tomándola por los pies, de arriba a abajo, casi golpeándola con el hielo. Pero a ella no parecía asustarle en lo más mínimo.

Después aparecieron unas figuras, parecidas a unas mariposas o algo así, con trajes fosforescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad. Y encendieron fuego en el hielo. Al parecer echaron un líquido flamable o algo así, pues primero encendieron un círculo, y después, casi al final, fue una pequeña hoguera y hasta luces de bengala.

No sé cómo era que ocurría, pero justo cuando yo creía que ya no tenía capacidad de asombro, me salían con ese tipo de cosas. Había ido cada año a ver ese show y siempre había algo diferente que me dejaba impactada.

Inhale y exhale hondo, pues había dejado de respirar de puro asombro. Voltee y vi a mi hermanito en iguales circunstancias. Con sus ojitos bien abiertos, y su boquita formando una enorme "O". Desvié mi mirada hacia Jasper, y lo encontré abrazando a su niña con fuerza, quien seguía sentada en su regazo. La niña tenía una expresión similar a la de mi hermano y se abrazaba con fuerza al rubio. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la expresión de Jasper. Tenía los ojos abiertos, como casi todos allí, pero por primera vez, desde que lo conocí, su mirada tenía un poco de brillo. Un brillo lleno de secretos. Como si disfrutara del espectáculo y al mismo tiempo, se transportara a lugares y épocas perdidas en su mente.

El brillo de aquellos ojos me fascino, no eran los que veía todos los días en el chico con el que compartía pupitre. Esta mirada estaba perdida en algún tiempo y lugar en el que no había tristeza. Su mirada destilaba alegría e inocencia. Me sorprendió ver que sus ojos y los de la niña eran una copia idéntica, si los de él se bañaban con aquella luz de felicidad e inocencia. Por un momento sus ojos me hicieron pensar en el mar y una estrella brillante en el cielo, reflejándose en el agua cristalina.

Suspire sin proponérmelo. ¡Que belleza de ojos!

El acto termino y todos salimos de allí, esperando llegar a tiempo para el espectáculo de delfines. Llegamos a formarnos exactamente cuando la fila comenzaba a avanzar. Al parecer este era nuestro día de suerte. Entramos apenas con el último grupo al que dejaron pasar. Nos acomodamos en las gradas, recibiendo muchas quejas por parte de las personas sentadas detrás, ya que el grandulón de Emmett no les dejaba ver, pero no había más lugar disponible. Emmett sentó a Benjamin en sus piernas, y los dos pusieron una cara de niños ansiosos que me dio risa. Mire de soslayo a Jasper y vi que aun había un poco de ese brillo en su mirada, pero se extinguía poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo. Evoque a mi mente la imagen de sus ojos brillantes e inocentes, sería algo que guardaría para mi, por siempre. Pues nunca podría olvidar el efecto de sus ojos. Dentro de mí, sabía que aquello era algo que había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, quizá años. No olvidaría jamás esos ojos.

El espectáculo comenzó con algo que el año anterior no traían. Aves rapaces. Nos presentaron una lechuza corazón, un halcón y un buitre. Eran animales preciosos y poco comprendidos, pero seguían siendo preciosos.

Después salieron los clavadistas. Dieron algunos saltos olímpicos y luego sacaron a los lobos marinos. La parte más divertida de esto no eran los animales, sino como se ofendían entre ellos los entrenadores y presentadores. Al final llamaron a los delfines, eran cuatro preciosos mamíferos.

Pidieron un niño y una niña, y Benjamin salió corriendo, seguido de Lucy quien salto del regazo de Jasper, para sorpresa, de él y siguió a Benjamin, hasta el frente.

Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho, al ver que los subían a una mini lancha inflable que iba a ser jalada por los delfines. Ambos se acomodaron y se agarraron fuerte de unos arneses que había en los costados. Les dieron una vuelta por la piscina en la que tenían a aquellos mamíferos y salieron sanos, salvos y secos. Entonces me pude relajar. Voltee a ver a Jasper, se había puesto pálido y ahora recuperaba su color lentamente. Dejaron a los niños tocar a los delfines y regresaron felices, sanos y salvos.

Lucy brinco al regazo de Jasper y Benjamín se trepo a Emmett, lo cual, obviamente, molesto a los espectadores de atrás.

— Fue maravilloso Jasper, los delfines tienen una piel bien padre—oí que decía Lucy.

— Si, pero no vuelvas a escapárteme así. ¿Ok?

— De acuerdo—dijo ella

Salimos de allí, entre el montón de gente, agarrándonos de las manos unos a otros para no separarnos. Lucy iba en los hombros de Jasper y Benjamin en los de Emmett. No me di cuenta de a quien la había tomado la mano, pero su tacto me provocaba muchas sensaciones. Sentía como si me quemara, me electrizara, pero era una sensación agradable.

Cuando salimos de en medio del gentío, me di cuenta de que había tomado la mano de Jasper. Me entro un pánico que no supe explicar y me solté bruscamente. Me miro sorprendido, aquella luz ya había desaparecido por completo de sus ojos, le sonreí tímidamente pidiendo disculpas y él me devolvió una diminuta sonrisa torcida que me acelero el corazón.

— Tengo hambre, Alice—dijo Benjamin sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— Yo también—gruño Emmett. Uno a uno todos mis amigos se quejaron del hambre que tenían. Y entonces mi estomago gruño con fuerza.

— Bien, vámonos a la Muestra Gastronómica—dije, recibiendo un emocionado "¡Eh…!" por parte de todos, como si fueran niños chiquitos.

Caminamos varios pasos, dirigiéndonos a la Muestra gastronómica. No era el lugar más glamuroso de la FENAPO para comer, pero era, por mucho, el más popular.

Era un edificio de bloque, pintado en azul marino y grafitis coloridos, las letras garigoleados decían Muestra gastronómica. Tenía techo de lámina un escenario en el frente. Había regados por todo el lugar mesas de plástico con sillas. Las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles de colores cubiertos por plástico grueso.

Acomodamos tres mesas juntas y dejamos allí varias de nuestras cosas y a mi castaña amiga con mi primo, cuidando la mesa. Salimos corriendo a buscar nuestras comidas. Yo compre un plato de tacos rojos con cecina, mi platillo favorito del estado. Le compre a mi hermanito un plato de tacos de bistec. Llegue y me encontré que Emmett se había comprado un chamorro en adobo para él solo. Rose llevaba una orden de carnitas. Jasper había comprado zacahuil, al parecer a petición de Lucy, pues compartían el plato y Bella y Edward se habían ido a comprar su comida.

Comimos haciendo chistes entre nosotros, Bella y Edward compartieron una huastecada. Pronto comenzó un espectáculo de mariachi y al son de la música de José Alfredo Jiménez, fue una de las comidas más divertidas de mi vida. Me di cuenta de que el andar con James me había alejado poco a poco de mis amigos y mi familia. No volvería a dejar que alguien me dijera que hacer.

Terminada la comida, por fin fuimos al pabellón artesanal. Mi alucinación. Amaba la ropa, amaba los zapatos y la moda, pero las artesanías eran mi debilidad.

Paseamos y aquí si nos detuvimos por todo lo que veía. Pedrería, tejidos. Los quetzquémetl, eran mi fascinación. No dude más y me compre uno, había querido por años uno. El quetzquémetl es una especie de gabán de forma triangular, en tela de algodón bordada en punto de cruz, con dibujos geométricos en anaranjados, rojos y verdes. Era una penda típica en la zona huasteca, las mujeres lo usan en la huasteca.

Los rebozos de Santa María del Rio también me enloquecían, pues era un trabajo tan fascinante. Pero obviamente donde me quede clavada por horas fue en la artesanía de café. Collares, pulseras, aretes y muchas cosas más, hechas todas a mano con granos de café.

Compre únicamente una pulsera, pues el año anterior me había comprado todo un juego. Había trabajo en ónix y me compre un pequeño delfín para colgarlo de un brazalete. Mi brazalete de la suerte.

Me encontré un pequeño roperito de madera, que servía de alhajero, con espejos en las puertas y muy bonito, muy bonito y sencillo. Me mato y lo compre.

Salimos de allí más temprano de lo que esperaba. El concierto era a las nueve y apenas eran las siete y cuarto. Así que, a petición de los más peques del grupo, fuimos a los juegos mecánicos. Nos subimos a la montaña rusa, al bungee, a la rueda de la fortuna y los carritos chocones. Benjamin se subió al toro mecánico y cayó a los nueve segundos. Luego Lucy se quiso subir, aunque Jasper mostro renuencia, al final accedió y ella duro al menos quince segundos.

No sé cómo, pero nuestros pasos terminaron el los gritones. Un sitio dedicado a vendedores que usaban la técnica de la subasta. Les iba bien, pues si algo le interesaba a alguien, las personas peleaban casi a muerte por aquello. También había algunas cosas allí como colchas y juguetes bastante baratos. Juguetes antiguos de madera, de aquellos tan bellos que se usaban antes.

Le compre un tráiler de juguete a Benjamin y compre un pandero, pus me gustaba como sonaba. Jasper le compro a Lucy algunos juguetes de madera.

Seguía pareciéndome extraño que no llegue a ver que se comprara algo para él.

Llegamos al concierto con algunos minutos de anticipación. Parecía que el tiempo conspiraba a nuestro favor.

El teatro del pueblo era una plaza de mediano tamaño, en la que alzaban un escenario y se presentaban muchos artistas de forma gratuita. Nos acomodamos en unas escaleras, donde pudiéramos ver y sentarnos a gusto.

Y comenzó…

Las canciones que esas hermanas presentaban eran tan hermosas. Yo amaba ese grupo, y mis amigas también. Emmett y Edward no les gustaba mucho, pero por sus novias hacían cualquier cosa.

Una a una, las canciones "Estés donde estés" "Si pruebas una vez" "Amor a medias" "¿Qué hago yo?" y "Código Postal" llenaron mis oídos y mi mente. Pero el verdadero éxtasis llego cuando escuche "Hoy te dejo en libertad" la cual era una canción tan triste y perfecta que no pude evitar ponerme a cantarla a todo pulmón.

El espectáculo culmino en medio de gritos, aplausos y vítores. Salimos de allí, Emmett sostenía en sus brazos a Benji quien se había quedado dormido, Lucy también dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su… padre. "_Ya, Alice ya supéralo_" me regañe "_no entiendo porque te afecta tanto que ese chico sea padre_"

Caminamos a través de la Feria, directo a la salida. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Llegamos a los autos. Bella se llevo a Rose. Mi primo Emmett me llevo a mí y a Jasper. Edward se fue solo en su coche detrás de nosotros. Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Jasper. Sostenía entre sus brazos a la niña y la abrazaba con tanto cariño y adoración, el cual no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a un padre. Suspiré. Llevaba entre mis brazos a Benjamin. A pesar de que quería a mi pequeño caballerito con locura, sabía que mi mirada no destilaba el mismo amor y todo lo que había en la de Jasper.

Llegamos a una de las mejores colonias de la ciudad, el Fracc. Villa Campestre, y entramos en una pequeña privada, deteniéndonos frente a una casa de dos pisos, a la que no le veía el color de la fachada por lo oscuro de la noche, pero podría ser de un color claro.

Jasper abrió la puerta del Jeep y se coló un poco de aire frio. La niña gimió bajito, como si se despertara y Jasper la abrazo con fuerza intentando que no se despertara, pero ella abrió sus ojitos y lo miro:

— ¿Ya llegamos? —pregunto somnolienta.

— Si nena, ya llegamos—dijo él. Luego se dirigió a mi primo—. Gracias por traernos Emmett.

— De nada, amigo.

— Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Y salió del Jeep, dedicándome una tímida sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Observe a través de la ventana, la casa tenía pinta de ser muy elegante. Saco de su bolsillo un llavero y abrió la puerta, entrando. No comprendía cómo se las arreglaba para cargar su mochila, la de la niña y a la niña en brazos y moverse con de esa manera tan diestra. Quizá eran cosas de padres.

Un rato después Emmett aparco su tanque en mi casa y me ayudo a llevar a Benjamin. Mi madre nos esperaba despierta.

— Hola hija. ¿Se divirtieron? — me pregunto observándome. Luego poso sus ojos sobre mi primo y sonrió—. Hola Emmett.

— Hola tía Esme—saludo mi primo, entregándole en brazos a mi hermanito que aun dormía.

— Estuvo muy divertido—respondí a su pregunta. Aunque quizá la palabra divertido no podría abarcar todas las emociones que me provoco esa tarde tan espectacular.

— Que bien hija. Gracias por traerlos Emmett.

— De nada tía.

— Bueno, vete antes de que mi cuñada se comience a desesperar. Salúdame a mi hermano.

— Por supuesto, tía. Además mi hermano me está esperando en su coche.

— Bueno, ya vete. Los veremos en la comida de fin de semana ¿cierto?

— Si, tía. Nos vemos el fin de semana—dijo a modo de despedida y se fue por la puerta. Benjamin despertó en brazos de mi mama.

— Hola mami—dijo adormilado.

— Hola mi cielo, ¿te divertiste?

— Si, fue muy divertido.

— Ven, te llevare a tu cama.

— Buenas noches, mama—dije yo subiendo las escaleras

— Buenas noches, hija—me dijo con una sonrisa. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, pensando en aquel rubio de ojos azules.

No supe, sino hasta que me dormí, que iba a ser una de las noches más extrañas de mi vida.

* * *

_** Hola, hola. Dos semanas exactas he tardado en actualizar este fic. Menos mal que no se los aplace demasiado.**_

_**¿Como estan todas por aca? ¿Que les parecio este capitulo?**_

_**A mi me gusto mucho escribir todo esto. Entre los recuerdos de mis visitas a la feria e imaginarme en ese grupo de amigos, me diverti demasiado. Me encanta que Emmett luego luego queria ir a comer, Jajaja XD es un tragon, se comio un Chamorro !él solo! Y Alice cada ves tiene mas fijacion en Jasper, bueno es que es imposible no hacerle caso a ese rubio tan sexy. Lucy es una adoracion, y es la adoracion de Jasper. me encanta esa niña. Aclaro para las que les entre la duda, cuando escogi el nombre no pense en la Lucy aliada de Maria en Twilight, de hecho ni me acordaba de que existia aquella Lucy, hasta hace unos dias que leia el capitulo de "Neofito" en Eclipse, asi que esa Lucy y la Lucy de este fic no tienen nada que ver.**_

_**Bueno a quienes les interese ver la Feria Nacional Potosina, subi algunas fotos de ella en el blog. Tambien subi los platillos que degustaron nuestros queridos personajes. Asi comprenderan porque digo que Emmett es un tragon. :D Ya saben, quitan los espacios:**_

dos vidas un mismo amor fic . tumblr

_**Y recomiendo ampliamente; Amor real, amor verdadero de sweetsugarhoney; Una niña buena en apuros, de Camarada Arlette; Oportunidades, de Camarada Arlette tambien; Un crossonver que me encontre que esta genial! Mision: proteger Hogwarts, de Lady Evelyne y un Carlisle/Esme precioso: Wish you were here, de Lily4ever. Les aseguro que es suficiente diversion.**_

_**Tambien les pido, les ruego y suplico con los deditos de rodillas que se pasen por mis demas fics; Amor de Pelicula (cada vez mas interesante), Llamado del Amor (las emociones a flor de piel, y a punto de estallar las guerra de maldiciones), Vivir una Nueva Vida (No volvere a ausentarme asi de esta historia, I'm promiss)**_

_**Bueno un beso a todas, y muchas gracias a todo mundo por sus reviews, de verdad me sacan sonrisas a montones.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	7. 6 Sueños, enigmas y respuestas

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mezcla de sueños, imaginaciones y anhelos de una loquita que ama escribir._**

* * *

Capitulo 6. Sueños, enigmas y respuestas.

Amanecí al día siguiente con la cabeza echa un lio, y mi mente completamente confundida. La noche me trajo sueños extraños que no comprendía y que me habían confundido completamente. Parecía como si en sueños me quisieran decir algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Claro que desde hace ya varias semanas que tengo sueños súper extraños, Bella y Rose le echaban la culpa al libro de Adriana, pero esta noche fue extraña a morir. No podía entender nada de nada.

Me levante con todas las dudas en la cabeza y me fui a dar una ducha para despejarme. Quería saber que pasaba con esos sueños. Pero mi mente no podía averiguar qué onda con ello. El agua fresca me recordó el primero de la noche. Lo recordé sin proponérmelo.

_Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido para mí, pero en el sueño parecía conocerlo perfectamente. Vestía un vestido de algodón blanco, largo y muy estrecho. Y traía muchísimos accesorios de oro, entre ellos una especie de diadema sobre mi cabello negro e inmensamente largo y lacio. Estaba sentada junto a un caudaloso rio en un lugar que desconozco, pero para mí, en mi sueño, era simplemente normal. _

_En algún momento me levante y camine hacia el rio, sumergiéndome en el agua. El rio tenía una corriente suave, el agua era fresca. Y entonces voltee hacia atrás y vi las pirámides egipcias._

Si, demasiado extraño. Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Estúpida falda gris horrendo, la odio. Me puse mis zapatos negros y tome mi mochila. Baje corriendo las escaleras, mi mama ya no estaba así que debía ser demasiado tarde. Mire el reloj, 8:15, bueno eso explicaba porque no había llegado aún Bella por mí.

Me metí en la cocina y desayune lo que me había dejado mi mama. Dejo también una nota.

_Alice: _

_Te dejo el desayuno para que no te vayas con la panza de farol. Ya era tarde, cuídate mucho hija te quiero._

_Mama_

Un rato después escuche el claxon del vocho de Bella desde la calle, así que salí corriendo.

— Hola Bella—le dije cuando subí al auto.

— Hola Alice, ¿tienes sueño? —me pregunto.

— No, ¿Por qué?

— Tienes unas ojerotas de mapache.

— ¡Dios, no me alcance a maquillar! ¿Rose traes maquillaje?—dije alterada. No lo iba a admitir delante de mis amigas, pero si Jasper me veía así me moría.

— Si, si lo traigo—me dijo pasándome una cosmetiquera de color lila que tenia maquillaje de todo tipo. Como Rose y yo teníamos casi el mismo color de piel, no había demasiado problema.

Me maquille en tiempo record, poniéndome únicamente corrector de ojos, un poco de base para cubrirlo, rímel y brillo gloss. Cuando llegamos a la escuela yo estaba perfectamente presentable.

Entramos sin decirnos nada, al parecer las tres estábamos igual de dormidas, pero yo tenía sueño porque esos sueños extraños, me gustaría saber que hicieron ellas anoche.

Entramos en el salón y la querida Bella se fue de la manita con Edward a sentarse juntos, y Rose se fue corriendo a sentarse con Tanya. Rose no era chismosa, pero se llevaba bien con la loca pelirroja. Tanya si que amaba el chisme, no por nada administraba la página del grupo, pero a mí me caía bien de todas maneras, era buena onda, cuando no tenía un chisme del año.

Me senté en mi pupitre dándome cuenta de que mi compañero aun no llegaba. O tal vez sí, me dije al ver su mochila tan bien acomodada en el asiento que ni me había dado cuenta de que allí estaba. Pero ¿Dónde estaba él?

Me senté, no sin antes echarle una hojeada al lado. Venia tan despistada que no me di cuenta de que estaba su cuaderno de dibujos sobre el pupitre. O quizá ni siquiera me di cuenta, solo porque no lo vi a él.

Mire atentamente el esbozo en el que estaba trabajando, ya no era el mismo que vi el lunes. La paloma debía estar terminada. Este era nuevo, era extraño. Los tonos lúgubres predominaban en el lienzo, me di cuenta de que ya lo estaba coloreando. Al parecer era una vista aérea de una ciudad colonial. Al fondo se veía una flama pequeña que despedía una columna de humo. Calles, un templo en el que la campana estaba repicando y en el extremo opuesto a la flama, había un árbol del que colgaba una persona. Un hombre. Pero solo era la sombra.

El dibujo fue un flashazo que me llevo a recordar mi sueño de la noche anterior. El segundo. En medio de la noche me desperté por aquel sueño de la yo egipcia. Cuando volví a conciliar el sueño me sumergí en otra fantasía tanto o más irreal que la primera.

_Era yo, mi ropa era colonia. El vestido amplio que corresponde a la época en que México era Nueva España, en color verde olivo. Sentada frente a una mesa y frente a mi otra distinguida dama, (no me pregunten cómo se que es distinguida, simplemente lo sé) yo sostenía su mano y examinaba las líneas allí. Al mismo tiempo decía predicciones futuras. También leía tazas de café y de té. _

_Luego cambiaba totalmente, me encontraba vestida igual, sentada frente a una ventana, mirando al cielo, esperando lo inevitable. Se escuchaban fuertes golpes en la puerta y como se caía. Yo seguía inmutable. Escuche pasos detrás de mí. Pero me quede quieta. Llegaban a mi lado unas personas._

—… —_no escuche una parte, creo que decían mi nombre__—__. Está acusada de herejía y magia negra, queda detenida hasta que sea juzgada en el Tribunal del Santo Oficio._

…

…

…

— _No puedes hacer nada. Todo de lo que se me acusa es real, es verdad__—__le decía a un hombre que hablaba conmigo a través de las rejas. No le vi el rostro, pero tenía una voz increíble._

— _No puedo dejarte morir, no puedo. No te voy a dejar aquí._

— _Mañana me juzgan y si todo sale como se que va a salir, me declararan culpable. Pasado mañana me estarán quemando en la hoguera, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo._

— _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer__—__gimió él, casi derrotado._

_Yo negaba con la cabeza, segura de lo que estaba diciendo._

— _Anoche soñé__—__le decía__-, un pantano lleno de agua estancada y pestilente. Voy a morir._

— _Yo anoche soñé que tenia goteras en mi casa, muchas—me contestaba._

— _Duelo—le contestaba yo, completamente segura de lo que decía._

— _No quiero perderte—me decía._

— _No lo harás—le conteste—. Volveremos a encontrarnos. No sé cuando, no sé donde, no sé en qué cuerpos, pero volveremos a estar juntos. Somos almas gemelas, recuérdalo._

_Y nos besábamos a través de las rejas, un beso angustioso, un beso necesitado._

…

…

…

_Me encontraba atada, encadenada más propiamente dicho, a un palo de madera, en medio de una hoguera de leña verde, había cientos de personas a mí alrededor, abucheándome y exigiendo mi muerte, pero yo mantenía la frente en alto._

— _Cuales son tus últimas palabras, hechicera__—__me decía un encapuchado, un verdugo._

— _Muero… pero muero por la verdad. Por la verdad de la vida, que todos vosotros, rufianes pintores de monstruos, creadores de verdades a medias, ocultores de la verdad eterna, esconden. Todo lo que ustedes ocultan. No muero en vano, se que volveré._

— _Hereje… hechicera… muerte a la bruja__—__era todo lo que se escuchaba a mí alrededor. Gritos de odio, enojo, rabia escupida contra mí. _

_Se acercaron a mí con antorchas encendidas y prendieron la leña. Cuando comencé a sentir el calor no dije nada. _

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar la sensación tan vivida del fuego. Siempre le había temido al calor y al fuego, era uno de mis mas grandes miedos y nunca supe porque.

Alejar malos pensamientos de mi mente resulto más sencillo en cuanto apareció alguien por ahí. El dueño del boceto y de mIs pensamientos entro al aula con un vaso de café en la mano y yo solo podía mirarlo. Su cabello rizado y desordenado, era maravilloso.

— Hola—me saludo sonriendo.

— Hola—le sonreí.

— ¿como estas esta mañana? —me pregunto.

— Un poco cansada ¿y tú?

— También, no dormí muy bien anoche. Tuve muchos sueños extraños.

— ¿Tu también? Creí que había sido la única.

— ¿Tuviste sueños extraños? —me pregunto interesado— ¿como de qué?

— Uno del antiguo Egipto y otro de la colonia.

— ¿En serio? Yo también tuve uno de la colonia, fue bastante raro—bostezó y se inclino sobre el pupitre, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos.

— Te ves cansado—le dije.

— Lo estoy—me contesto en un murmullo.

— Bueno, pero ahí viene Biers.

— Señor ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —dijo en tono dramático y se levanto.

Las clases transcurrieron sin nada relevante que contar de ellas. Solo que el profesos de biología iba a comenzar a trabajar en proyectos el lunes y serian por pupitre. Ósea me tocaba con Jasper.

Salimos de la escuela, y Jasper y yo nos fuimos directo al colegio de mi hermanito. Jasper se fue con Lucy y yo vine en el camión con Benjamin. Veníamos cante y cante rondas infantiles, todas las que nos pasaran por la cabeza, una tras otra.

Llegamos a casa, comimos y me quede en mi cuarto haciendo algunas tareas por el resto de la tarde.

Dormí muy temprano, esta vez sin sueños descabellados.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de un gran humor, me encantaba el sábado y más que nada porque hoy volvía a teatro.

Comencé la mañana cantando y me metí a la ducha. Sabía que tendría que ducharme de nuevo al volver, pero no me importaba. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto, me vestí con unos mallones deportivos de color lila y una blusa sport de color rosa pastel. Me puse mis tenis Converse blancos y tome mi bolso predilecto. Un bolso de forma de riñón en color blanco con una correa tan larga que era posible cruzarlo sobre mi pecho, lo cual me hacía sentir segura.

Eche en el bolso celular, llaves, MP3, cartera y dinero. Mi condición física la había mantenido gracias al cielo, pues aunque no estuviera en teatro, no me dejaba de dar mis momentos para practicar el control de mi cuerpo.

Baje de mi cuarto aun cantando. Mi mama me miro sonriente.

— Buenos días, mama—le salude sonriente.

— Buenos días hija, veo que amaneciste feliz—me dijo.

— Mucho—le respondí—, regresare a teatro.

— Que bueno hija, me da mucho gusto—me dijo. Se veía realmente contenta y me sentí mal. ¡Cuántas cosas deje de hacer! ¡Cuánto deje de disfrutar! Y todo por ese tonto de James. Si lo hubiera sabido.

Pero como dice mi mama, el hubiera no existe. Así que después de comer una manzana y unas cuantas uvas, tome una botella de agua y salí de mi casa dispuesta a tomar el camión camino a la escuela. Esta vez no me llevaría Bella, ya que ella está en el club de redacción y ellos comienzan a las 8 de la mañana. El grupo de teatro comienza a las diez.

Llegue a la escuela y me encamine directamente a la Sala Audiovisual, donde siempre ensayábamos. Allí se encontraban ya un grupo bastante numeroso, lo que me hizo sonreír, pero aun no llegaba la maestra.

Vi a Bree, ella era una chica de otro grupo muy reservada y observadora, pero muy buena para el teatro. Ella ingreso en el mismo grupo en el que yo había comenzado, pero yo me fui. En cuanto ella me vio sonrió y se acerco a mí.

— Alice, ¿volverás a teatro?

— Depende ¿tienen lugar para una loquita que no ocupa demasiado espacio?

— Por supuesto—dijo ella—. Bueno eso digo yo, pero hay que ver que dice Aby.

Aby era la maestra de teatro. Estudiaba profesionalmente en la Escuela Estatal de Teatro y había dado clases aquí desde hacía dos años.

— Hola, hola chicos—se escucho a mis espaldas. Todos volteamos y en ese momento entraba Aby. Una chica morena de cabello negro y corto, bajita y muy divertida. Ella era la maestra de teatro. Me miro y sonrió.

— Hola, Alice—me dijo—. Vas a volver a tomar el curso o solo pasaste a saludar—me pregunto.

— Me quedo—le dije. Sonreí ampliamente al ver en sus ojos que me aceptaba.

— Bueno chiquitines, siéntense. Para los que no me conocen, soy Abigail, pero prefiero que me digan Aby. Yo enseño teatro, no soy maestra, aun no tengo titulo, solo enseño teatro.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi unos cabellos rizados muy conocidos. ¿Jasper?

— Bueno, fuera zapatos—dijo quitándose las botas— y arriba.

También se quito la falda de mezclilla quedando en leotardo y mallones, como ella trabajaba saliendo de aquí, tenía que usar un atuendo práctico.

Comenzamos presentándonos, todos dijimos nuestro nombre y la razón por la que estábamos en el taller de teatro. Por mi parte dije la verdad, era una de las cosas fundamentales en teatro, decir la verdad.

Jasper traía a su niña. Me di cuenta de que la traía con él para todos lados, todo el tiempo. No me cabía duda alguna de que era su hija, su pequeña hija que adoraba.

La niña no subió al escenario con nosotros. Parecía feliz, como si le gustara ver, pero no participar. Hicimos una dinámica para presentarnos que consistía en ponernos todos en círculo. Entonces desde algún lado alguien salía del circulo y se plantaba frente al de al lado y le decía. "Yo soy /su nombre) ¿está bien?" mirándolo a los ojos y con voz firme.

Comenzaron desde Bree y uno a uno se iban desprendiendo todos.

— Yo soy Danny ¿está bien?

— Yo soy Brenda ¿está bien?

—Yo soy Alex ¿Está bien?

Devolví como veinte está bien antes de que me tocara el turno de pasar. Pero antes de que yo pasara, como cinco antes, Jasper se planto frente a mí y me miro con esos ojos azul profundo, azul de mar, azul triste, como si quisiera ejercer un poder hipnótico en mí. Y escuche su voz grave, masculina y maravillosamente atrayente.

— Yo soy Jasper ¿está bien?

Las rodillas me temblaron, el pulso se me acelero y sentí que se me había acabado el aire.

— Esta bien—dije aun así con voz firme. Pero en mi interior temblaba.

En cuanto termino la dinámica, vi a Bree dirigirme una mirada burlona, mientras con una ceja hacía señas hacia Jasper ¿tan obvia fui?

— Bueno, en este momento haremos una dinámica de conquistar la vertical—dijo Aby, logrando toda la atención del numeroso grupo sobre ella—. Vamos a hacer un ejercicio que consiste en levantarse del suelo sin usar manos ni pies para apoyarse. Quiero que todos se acomoden en un espacio donde se sientan cómodos y todos puedan estar acostados.

Era difícil porque éramos muchos, pero nos las arreglamos, algunos en las escaleras, otros en el frente del escenario y la gran mayoría, si, en el escenario. Me acosté en el suelo donde pudiese sentirme cómoda.

Escuche la voz de Aby.

— Quiero que cierren los ojos y no los abran, no los abran para nada. Yo no los voy a regañar si los abren, se trata de ser honestos consigo mismos. No conmigo, no con su compañero. Consigo mismo.

'' Y poco a poco, irán levantándose. No rápido, no es competencia. No quiero que usen manos y piernas para apoyarse. Usen otras partes de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo piensen en una situación difícil, una situación complicada que quieran superar y vayan superándola de a poco mientras se levantan. Si se caen, será como una de esas veces que caes en lo mismo, pero seguirán levantándose, seguirán adelante y cuando se levanten, habrán logrado superar aquello que los aqueja. Aquello que no pueden superar. Lo habrán logrado, así como los primeros hombres lograron levantarse y dejar de andar encorvados.

Comenzó una música suave, tranquilizadora. Me sentí como entre nubes, como si flotara. Trate de pensar en una situación difícil, pero no encontraba mucho.

Luego mi ente se detuvo en mi cuerpo, tan pequeño y poco agraciado, tan poco llamativo en comparación de otras chicas. Me sentí de inmediato mal y sentí que me hundía en la miseria, pero no me deje vencer y comencé a levantarme.

Levantarse sin apoyo de manos o piernas puede ser más difícil de lo que parece. En principio solo me revolvía en el suelo, sin conseguir nada. A la par me encontraba en el mundo sin hallar mi valor propio, tal y como ahora.

En algún momento me acomode sobre mi costado y de allí me comencé a apoyar sobre mi cabeza mientras arqueaba mi cuerpo. Parecía como si en ese momento comenzara a hacer algo por mí que me dijera que tanto valgo. La música de fondo seguía, pero solo era un eco, un susurro ahogado. Algo que parecía lejano.

No supe bien como, pero pronto estaba en cuclillas, al mismo tiempo me veía al espejo y comenzaba a encontrar algo que me gustaba, algo que antes no veía ahí. En cuclillas, trastabille varias veces, pero me mantuve firme.

Me fui levantando poco a poco, sintiendo como si mis piernas se vencieran al peso. Me levante despacio, hasta que estaba encorvada, y poco a poco, con algo de dolor y fuerza de voluntad, me erguí por completo. Inhale y exhale hondo, mientras sentía como sonreía. A mi alrededor no había muchas personas ya de pie. La indicación de Aby, también tan lejana como la música, nos dijo que nos moviéramos como gustáramos.

Comencé explorando un poco del movimiento de mis manos, de mis brazos, de todo mi cuerpo. Sintiendo el increíble mecanismo en que estaba convertido aquel cuerpo maravilloso, explorando todo.

Poco a poco sentía a más personas levantarse, pero nunca abrí los ojos. Intuí que todos ya se habían levantado cuando Aby cambio de música a algo árabe, mas movible. Nos dijo que nos moviéramos como nos diera la música, que nos provocara, que nos dejáramos afectar por la música.

Comencé tímidamente moviendo las caderas, sabía que nadie me veía pero aun así me inhibía. Mis movimientos adquirieron mayor confianza conforme pasaba la música. Comencé a bailar, a explorar diferentes niveles, hacer movimientos en el suelo, el arco y muchas cosas más. A veces choque con mis compañeros, pero me seguí moviendo.

— Pueden abrir los ojos—escuche a Aby y los abrí, vi a muchos bailando tímidamente y otros más locamente, comencé a bailar y me enganche del brazo de Bree y comenzamos a dar vueltas, hasta casi marearnos. Me pase al brazo de otro chico y después de una chica, sin saberlo me enganche del brazo de Jasper. La sala era una explosión de risas carcajadas y alegría.

Aby nos detuvo, como dos minutos después de que me enganchara a Jasper. Nos detuvimos jadeantes y felices. Voltee a ver el rostro de mi compañero, estaba con las mejillas empapadas, los ojos aguados y rojos, pero se veía feliz. Sonreí.

La clase termino ese día contando la experiencia del ejercicio. Yo no participe, pero me sentía feliz. Salirme de teatro había sido el peor error de mi vida, pero ahora estaba enmendado, como muchos otros que debía enmendar. La vida me sonreía.

Cuando acabo me puse los zapatos y tome mi bolso, comencé a darle desesperados tragos al agua. La enorme sonrisa no se me quitaba del rostro, era feliz, muy feliz.

— ¿Ya nos vamos, Jasper? — escuche la voz de Lucy y me di la vuelta.

— Si nena, ahora mismo nos vamos. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¡Al parque! —chillo la niña feliz.

— Bueno, vamos al parque.

— ¿Mañana iremos al cementerio? —pregunto la niña.

— ¿Quieres ir?

—Si quiero visitar a mami.

Se fueron y ni siquiera cruce una palabra con él, pero esa conversación me dejo en shock total.

Llego el lunes y yo seguía pensando en la conversación de Jasper con Lucy. ¿La mama de la niña estaba muerta? Probablemente era una novia de Jasper, un gran amor de su vida.

Me regale a mi misma por interesarme tanto por aquello, ¿Por qué últimamente estaba tan obsesionada con la vida de aquel chico? La respuesta era más que obvia, pero no, no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años.

Llegamos a la escuela, mis amigas y yo, en medio de una charla sobre sus noviazgos, en la cual no me vi demasiado involucrada. Hasta que empezaron a tocar el tema de mi y de Jasper. Les asegure que no había nada que me uniera a él, que ni siquiera me sentía atraída a él, pero ni yo misma me lo creía.

Casi llegábamos al salón en medio del alboroto de mis amigas, cuando me volví y les dije:

— De acuerdo, estoy bien clavada con él, estoy clavadísima con Jasper, pero no se lo dirán jamás, ¿entendieron? Ni se lo dirán ni yo se lo diré, nunca jamás, de verdad. Que si no las mato.

Y se callaron. Me encamine al salón hecha una furia, pero se me bajo en cuanto vi su rostro. ¡Ay Dios! Porque debía enamorarme justo ahora y justo así. Mi vida era terrible.

Pasaron varias clases. Llego la hora de biología, cuando el maestro llamo la atención de todos, respecto a ese proyecto de investigación. Dijo:

— Por parejas de pupitre, van a recabar toda la información útil que puedan sobre una alteración de la célula que les voy a dar. Van a armar una presentación y van a exponer en clase el siguiente lunes. Debe ser breve, pero concisa, que entendamos perfectamente de que se trata, ¿de acuerdo?

Se escucho un murmullo general de "si" y el profesor procedió a pasar por los lugares con una bolsa de plástico, en cada pupitre sacaban un papelito que supuse era el tema de la investigación.

Paso por el lado de Jasper y él saco un papelito, lo abrió, lo leyó y se lo mostro al profesor. Él asintió y se fue. Jasper exhalo un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Qué nos toco? —le pregunte.

— Leucemia linfoide aguda—dijo, pero el tono de su vox evidenciaba una clara perturbación. Me pregunte la razón de ello.

Quedamos de ir a mi casa a investigar, porque quedaba más cerca, ese día después de recoger a los niños.

A las doce terminamos nuestras clases y ambos caminamos a la oficina del profe Javi. Pasamos unos ratos muy divertidos, riendo y platicando de cosas que con otros maestros no podrían platicarse, definitivamente el profe Javo era especial y mi maestro favorito.

Salimos de la escuela a la una y caminamos juntos hacia el colegio. Entramos a buscar a nuestros niños. Jasper y Lucy se saludaron efusivamente, me encantaba verlos, pues me parecía una estampa absolutamente tierna.

Jasper le informo a Lucy que iban a ir a nuestra casa, a lo que ella respondió contenta, pues ya se había hecho súper amiga de mí hermano. Sonreí tontamente y todo el trayecto cantamos entre todos todas las canciones que recordábamos la letra.

Entramos en mi casa y salude a mi mama.

— Hola mama, ya llegamos.

— Hola hija, veo que tenemos visitas—le sonrió amablemente a Jasper.

— Si mama, él es Jasper, un compañero de la escuela, y ella es Lucy…

— ¡Mi amiga! —grito Benjamin.

— Mucho gusto Jasper, hola Lucy que linda eres.

— Gracias—respondió tímidamente ella.

— Bueno mama, vamos al estudio que necesitamos trabajar en una tarea de biología.

— Claro hija, vayan.

Cuando salimos de la cocina, mi mama me dirigió una mirada sugerente, a lo que le respondí rodando los ojos y pasando mi dedo índice por el cuello a modo de cuchillo. Mi mama sí que era intuitiva.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero de mi papa y encendí la PC.

— ¿Leucemia…? —comencé a preguntar

— Leucemia linfoide aguda—me informo.

— Ok—le dije y mire la pantalla esperando que terminara de encenderse.

Jasper tomo unas hojas de papel que había puesto en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir mucho. Yo seguía mirando el monitor. Cuando comencé a teclear el nombre de la enfermedad él me extendió tímidamente cuatro hojas de máquina, escritas de cabo a rabo con su letra, las leí y la información sobre la leucemia linfoide aguda que había allí era muy completa, llegando a sorprenderme.

Lo mire y él se encogió de hombros.

— Wow, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

— Tengo un poco de conocimientos sobre esa enfermedad en particular.

Enarque una ceja, pero no me explico nada más.

Mi madre se lucio en la cocina, le encantaba tener visitas. Mi mente seguía reparando en el hecho de aquella información que ni siquiera pareció esforzarse por recordar.

Esa misma tarde terminamos la presentación, sabía que sería todo un éxito. Jasper se fue poco antes de que anocheciera. Me fui a dormir ya tarde, sin dejar de pensar en aquel enigma.

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno, ¿como estan todas por aqui? **_

_**Lamento no hacer actualizado antes, pero me paso algo terrible con esto. llevaba escrito casi todo el capi, el sabado en la madrugada, cuando me gano e sueño y me fui a dormir, pero no le puse guardar y se perdio todo. Buaa! :'(**_

_**Pero bueno lo volvi a exribir y le agregue lo que faltaba. ¿Que tal? Estuvo bastante raro este capi. Entre todos aquellos sueños de Alice y de Jazz, la clase de teatro, la conversacion de Lucy y Jasper y lo ultimo, espero tenerlas atando cabos. **_

_**La buena noticia es que el proximo capitulo se aclararan todas las dudas para todos ustedes, en especial sobre Lucy, la mala es que tardare un poco mas de dos semanas, muahaahaha. Lo subire el dia 2 de Noviembre, dia de Muertos. Asi que les pido tenganme paciencia.**_

_**Las lectoras del aclamadisimo Llamado del Amor, su capitulo esta en priceso y las de Amor de Pelicula, no se preocupen, ya tambien estara pronto.**_

_**Muchos besos a todos, me voy no sin antes contarles que hay una nueva escritora en fanfiction, que comienza su primer fic. Me llevo muy bien con ella y su historia esta genial, asi que pasen a leer: Me enamore de ti, de jess ykyytaa. esta en mis favoritos.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	8. 7 Revelaciones de Dia de Muertos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es el resultado de un dia de muertos extraño y fantastico**_

* * *

Capitulo 7. Revelaciones de Día de Muertos

Las semanas pasaron velozmente, como si el reloj hubiese recibido un conjuro para hacer el tiempo menos, y pronto estábamos a 28 de Octubre.

Mi familia siempre hace un campamento de Día de Muertos, contamos leyendas, comemos pan de muerto y pasamos una velada familiar al estilo del Día de Muertos en México. Amo esta celebración, más que nada porque es muy colorida y al estilo del mexicano, sabrosa. Las calaveras de azúcar y chocolate, el pan de muerto, el camote, las alegrías** (*)**, el papel picado, el copal, el incienso, todo me encanta. Es mi celebración favorita en el mundo, más que nada porque es una celebración colorida y alegre. Los mexicanos no le tememos a la muerte, nos reímos de ella.

Lo más divertido de todo esto son las calaveritas literarias, versos que escribimos haciendo alusión a la muerte en forma chusca y cómica, dirigidos a algún político, un familiar o a quien queramos.

Este año me tocaba investigar las leyendas y hacer el pan de muerto. A mi primo Emmett le tocaba conseguir el lugar de la acampada, lo cual la verdad me asustaba un poco. Solo Dios sabe lo que pasa por la mente del gran oso.

Esa tarde baje al sótano de la casa a dejar algunas cosas que ya no necesitaba en mi cuarto. Llevaba una bolsa grande y sobra decir que pesaba más que yo. Llegue al sótano y puse las cosas en un rincón. Me detuve a respirar un poco cuando lo vi. El marco dorado llamo mi atención (no sé porque pero últimamente las cosas doradas reclamaban demasiado mi atención), y me acerque casi como hipnotizada.

Saque el cuadro de un rincón y le sople para que se desempolvara, descubriendo un retrato de una mujer muy parecida a mí, que deduje que era Adriana y un hombre de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, pero que, no sé por qué, me recordó a Jasper.

Me lo lleve a mi cuarto, no sé por qué. Últimamente no sé por qué hago ó pienso ciertas cosas. Para mi desgracia y siendo sincera conmigo misma, todo aquello está relacionado con Jasper. Ese chico se había metido de pronto en mi mente, sin permiso. Últimamente ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos en tratar de atar cabos, pero mi cabeza se hacía bolas y terminaba en una única imagen, la imagen de sus ojos en la feria, esa imagen que guarde solo para mí.

Pero me recordaba a mi misma cada día que estaba en huelga de amor, que no quería que me volvieran a lastimar, ni que se volvieran a burlas de mí y mi cariño. Además yo sabía que no era demasiada mujer para alguien como Jasper.

Todas estas cuestiones rondaban en mi cabeza de diario, cada vez que lo veía sentado en nuestro pupitre, cada vez que lo veía esbozar esa sonrisa triste suya, cada vez que lo veía abrazar a su hermanita o mover sus manos con el lápiz, creando diferentes mundos. Me sacudí la cabeza cuando me di cuenta del rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos y me acosté en mi cama sin recordar claramente cómo y cuando me puse el pijama, así de ida estaba últimamente.

A la mañana siguiente mi vida seguía su curso normal y extraño que había tomado los últimos días, llegue a la escuela y allí estaba Jasper. ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué no en diez años? ¿O cien? ¿Por que de él? Me senté a su lado y le dirigí una tímida sonrisa, pero él no la vio, estaba súper entretenido con el libro que traía en las manos. Me sentí mal, cuando lo escuche suspirar y toda mi atención se centro en él. Leía el libro y lo que leyó parecía haberlo conmovido mucho, sonreí tontamente.

De pronto volteo a mirarme y me sonrió, que sonrisa Dios. Inhale y exhale hondo y le salude.

— Hola Jasper

— Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?

¿Intrigada, confundida, estúpidamente enamorada?

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Bien, también.

— ¿Qué lees? —pregunte. Él por toda respuesta me extendió el libro que tenía en sus manos. Yo lo tome y lo mire, era un libro grueso, de color guinda y con letras doradas que decían "Leyendas Mexicanas de la Colonia"

¡Qué curiosa era mi vida! Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Emmett me había dicho _"Si traes leyendas cliché lo pagaras caro" _le di una hojeada al libro y vi leyendas que no conocía. Me pareció increíble, así que tome una decisión:

— ¡Que genial está este libro! —exclame—. ¿Me lo prestas?

— ¿Para qué?

— Es que…— y le conté lo de mi tradición familiar. Él me escucho atentamente, dejando bailar una sonrisa en sus labios de pronto, luego me dijo:

— De acuerdo pero cuídalo mucho. ¿Sí?

— Por supuesto— le respondí sonriéndole. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero como siempre, no le llego a los ojos.

Pasaron las horas en la escuela, no recuerdo gran cosa a decir verdad, pues el libro de leyendas atrapo por completo mi atención.

La semana paso rápidamente, como siempre. Él tiempo parecía no alcanzar para todo. Emmett se había estado regodeando de que había conseguido un lugar único para la acampada, la verdad a mi me ponía nerviosa que estuviera tan emocionado, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Problemas. Bella y Rosalie nos acompañarían, acamparíamos la noche del 2 para amanecer el 3 de Noviembre, ósea que estaríamos en donde fuera que consiguió Emmett hasta la noche en que todas las animas se marcharan. El día 2 era viernes, pero había puente, así que teníamos viernes, sábado y domingo sin clases. A mí me encantaba, salvo que el sábado debíamos ir al teatro. La desvelada me iba a costar una pura y dos con sal, pero valía la pena.

El jueves por la tarde, se hizo en la escuela un concurso de altares y unos de disfraces de leyendas mexicanas, escogí el disfraz de "La amante macabra" una de las leyendas que leí en el libro de Jasper. Además para el de altares, como nuestro altar era dedicado a Frida Kahlo, me vistieron de ella y me metí en un ataúd de cartón que hicieron, allí pase dos horas.

Como mi mayor gusto es el teatro, no me conformé con quedarme allí tirada esperando, sino que personifique al muerto. Me mantuve quieta completamente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho y los ojos cerrados. Lo que fue más difícil de lo que parece porque no podía ni reírme si quería mantener el personaje, y los chavos de la escuela no dejaban de abrir el ataúd y decir cosas estúpidas como ¿Cuánto le está pagando? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Qué si no estaba muerta? Y las peores, ¿Qué si no tenia sed? ¿Qué si no quería agua? ¿Qué si no quería cerveza? (¡yo no tomo!) Qué me iban a echar un chorro de agua y que me iban a picar con un palo.

Lo único que hice fue morderme las mejillas por dentro y quedarme así, sin mirarles ni nada, pero me moría de la risa por dentro y llego un punto en que creí que me ulceraría las mejillas o me pondría a carcajearme. Pero ni una ni otra, lo logre.

Cuando llegaron los jueces, uno de mis compañeros, Darío dio tres patadas en un costado del ataúd y supe que debía levantarme. Me levante, abriendo la tapa y temblante, porque todos mis músculos estaban entumidos.

Salí del ataúd y mire a los jueces, tome el micrófono y dije:

— Ha llegado el día de muertos, la fecha más esperada por nosotros los que estamos en el otro mundo. El día en que somos recibidos por los vivos entre ellos. El único día que podemos venir a ver a nuestros seres queridos. Y aquí—dije señalando el altar—, la ofrenda de Día de Muertos, tradicional en este país desde el Yucatán hasta Baja California Sur. La ofrenda lleva los siguientes elementos:

'' El agua: símbolo de vida y pureza.

'' El pan: Símbolo de fraternidad, el pan de muerto se decora con huesitos como representación de la muerte.

'' El papel picado: Símbolo del viento.

'' Las ofrendas: Comida del gusto del difunto.

'' El chocolate: que según la tradición prehispánica se servía a los invitados.

'' La fruta: Símbolo de la tierra.

'' La sal y la cal: para limpiar el alma de sus pecados, a su llegada.

'' La cruz: símbolo agregado por los españoles durante la evangelización.

'' Las velas y veladoras: símbolo del fuego y la luz.

'' El tabaco: fumar era considerado un acto ritual y placentero del que solo tenían derecho los que vivían en sus últimos años.

´´ El alcohol: para recordar las fechas alegres.

'' Las calaveritas de azúcar: símbolo de la muerte omnipresente. Las calaveritas de azúcar son un dulce de gusto mexicano tradicional para celebrar a nuestros difuntos.

'' La imagen del difunto: para guiarle hasta su ofrenda.

'' nosotros los difuntos, esperamos con ansia el día en que somos recibidos aquí en el mundo de los vivos. El día de muertos es una de las pocas tradiciones prehispánicas que sobreviven en la actualidad. Así que Feliz Día de Muertos a todos.

Y regrese al ataúd. Ya cuando me abren y me dijeron que saliera. Salí casi corriendo de la alegría. Mis amigos me abrazaron porque lo hice muy bien y luego corrí a la Oficina de Difusión Cultural para cambiarme. Me puse mí vestido de Quince Años, un saco negro y me quite el maquillaje de las cejas y todo el que estaba de más. Volviendo a maquillarme los labios de orilla negra y rojos, los ojos de negro, y una gota de sangre falsa resbalando por la comisura de mis labios.

Salí corriendo y llegue a donde se estaba dando el concurso de disfraces, Catrines, Catrinas, Novias muertas, La Loca Zulley y muchos personajes del folclore mexicano más. Me encantaba. Cuando me toco mi turno, les entregue la leyenda y me presente.

— Mi nombre: Clara Monteagudo, ¿Qué fui? Una vampira. ¡Si! Una vampira real. ¿Cuál fue mi desgracia? Haberme enamorado, enamorado de un sacerdote. Maldito el día en que le conocí, maldito el día en que le lleve a mi casa, para cada noche llenarlo de mi amor incondicional, de mis riquezas que de nada me servían. A cambio de un poco de sangre que necesitaba para subsistir. El desdichado, le di felicidad y me pago con traición. Cuando fue a confesarse con el prior, contándole todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros en las noches. A la mañana siguiente, aprovechándose de mi letargo diurno, se encaminaron hasta el cerro, desenterrando mi ataúd y, sin previo aviso, me encajaron una estaca en el corazón, para después rociar mi cuerpo con agua bendita, reduciéndome a cenizas.

Y me retire con una reverencia. Fue maravilloso, después de eso presentaron el baile de Thriller, en el que participaban varios de mis amigos. Después dieron los resultados de los concursos, ni mi grupo ni yo ganamos, pero nos divertimos mucho que era lo importante.

Desmontamos el altar y comimos tamales para celebrar todo. A las 7 me estaba yendo de allí, pero encontré el libro de Jasper en mi bolsa y decidí que iba a regresárselo.

Tome un taxi y fui en él hasta la casa del rubio que se había robado mi corazón. En el camino pensé mucho en mi situación. Por ahora no me convenía meterme en otra relación, además tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez, pero más que nada tenía miedo de ser poca mujer. Nunca me había pasado eso, siempre había creído que era una mujer fuerte y suficiente, pero la traición de James me había herido en lo más profundo de mí ser. Lo negaría ante todos hasta el fin del mundo, pero no podía negármelo a mí misma, si algo había aprendido bien en teatro era a ser sincera conmigo misma.

Y siendo sincera conmigo misma, estaba Irrevocablemente enamorada del rubio de voz endemoniadamente atrayente. Y eso me volvía loca, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello y su voz me volvían loca. Pero también, siendo sincera conmigo misma no quería volver a sufrir nunca más por un hombre, aunque eso implicara quedarme sola.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que habíamos llegado hasta que el taxista me zarandeo por el hombro.

— Ah… ¿Qué?

— Señorita ya llegamos—me dijo.

— Oh si lo siento, ¿Cuánto es?

Pague y salí del taxi con mi maleta en mano y el libro de Jasper en la otra. Toque el timbre y espere. Adentro escuchaba las risas de Lucy y la música. Me quede tensa, a lo mejor había llegado en mal momento, a lo mejor estaban en una fiesta.

Pero cuando Jasper me abrió me tranquilice por completo.

— Hola Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola Jasper, vine a traerte tu libro.

Una fría brisa soplo a mis espaldas y él se estremeció.

— Claro, gracias, pero no te quedes allí afuera pasa, hace frio.

— Si, gracias.

Le di el libro y arrastre mi maleta hasta dentro de la casa. Tenía una casa muy bonita un piso blanco con degradado gris, las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, muebles con pinta de antiguos por toda la casa, unas vitrinas de madera con miles de cosas adentro, unos candiles, unos sillones rústicos de madera oscura.

Y en medio de la sala se levantaba un altar de muertos de siete pisos, todos cubiertos por un mantel blanco y decorados con papel picado de todos lo0s colores, estaba casi terminado, había copal, incienso, calaveritas de azúcar, pan de muertos, tequila, sal, cal, flor de cempaxúchitl y de todo tipo de comida. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fuertemente eran las fotografías, dos a blanco y negro y dos a color. Lucy estaba encaramada en una escalera, colocando la última foto. Las fotografías en blanco y negro, por el contraste evidenciaban a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, y una mujer de cabello rubio y piel morena.

Las fotografías a color mostraban una mujer de cabello castaño claro muy bonito, y piel morena perlada y ojos azules, mas azules que los de Jasper y Lucy. Y un hombre parecidísimo a Jasper, con el mismo cabello rubio y rizado, la misma piel nívea, las mismas facciones anguladas y marcadas, pero con una mirada más alegre y cálida, también azul.

Las preguntas llegaron a mi mente tan velozmente que solo atine a decir.

— ¡Qué bonito altar! ¿Para quién es?

Jasper iba a responder, pero Lucy se le adelanto:

— Para mis abuelitos, y para mi mami y mi papi, mira ven—me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el frente del altar—. Mira esa es mi mami—dijo señalando a la mujer de cabello castaño— y ese es mi papi—dijo señalando al seños parecido a Jasper—. Los dos están en el cielo y nos cuidan a Jazz y a mí desde allí.

Y de pronto la realidad me baño como agua helada. Jasper y Lucy eran hermanos, pero ellos se habían quedado solos, haciendo de Jasper, el hermano mayor, el padre. Por eso él era tan responsable y cuidadoso con ella, por eso parecía su padre.

Me sentí de pronto mal y no sé por qué. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando algo equivocado y ahora me daba cuenta de la realidad más simple, pero también más impensable.

— ¡Vaya! —fue todo lo que atine a decir, Jasper ya estaba a mi lado y me miraba confundido como si le preocupara que pensara de aquello.

— Iré por el chocolate favorito de mi papi—dijo Lucy y salió corriendo.

— ¿Estás bien, Alice? —me pregunto Jasper en cuanto Lucy desapareció por las escaleras.

— Si, solo que…— y me dio la risa tonta—. Es que… todo este tiempo… he pensado algo que no… —dije entre risas—… y ahora me siento un poco tonta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —me pregunto confundido. Inhale y exhale hondo para quitarme la risa tonta, ¡Ay como la odiaba!

— No sé cómo explicarlo—confesé. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que todo este tiempo lo habría creído el padre de su hermanita? Bueno el nunca aclaro eso, pero resultaba extraño que se me hubiese metido la idea de eso que ahora la realidad me golpeaba de una manera tan fuerte como triste.

— ¿Quizá por el principio? —sugirió él enarcando una ceja.

— Bueno pues… yo… todo este tiempo he creído que tu… y Lucy… —comencé a tartamudear, el escrutinio de sus ojos azules sobre mi rostro me ponía nerviosa, tome aire y lo solté de golpe—... _yocreiaqueLucyeratuhija…_ — hable tan rápido que ni se me entendió. O al menos eso creía yo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

— Que yo creía que…

— No, no, no, si esa parte ya la entendí, pero ¿Por qué?

— Por cómo eres con ella, cuidadoso y protector. Además nunca dijiste que era tu hermanita, solo decías mi niña y mi niña y bueno eso fue lo que pensé.

— ¿De verdad parezco su padre? —me pregunto rascándose la nuca.

— Si, más que su hermano.

— ¡qué extraño! —dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala—. Bueno, de nuestra situación que más podía esperarse—dijo con tristeza, la misma tristeza que sentí al escucharlo así.

— ¿Quieres platicarlo? Puedo escucharte—le dije, deseando que aceptara, pues tenía mucha curiosidad.

— No lo sé—suspiro con tristeza—. No se lo he contado a nadie, al menos no para desahogarme, creo que me vendría bien, pero no sé.

— Adelante—dije—. Si no se los has contado a nadie para que te escuche, entonces necesitas desahogarte, porque si no te acabara carcomiendo por dentro.

— Bueno— ¿accedió? ¡Accedió! Tuve que contenerme para no saltar de alegría— pero… — ¿pero? ¿Cómo que peor? No me contaría completa la verdad—… te advierto que no es la historia más alegre que conozcas. Más bien creo que desde que esto comenzó mi vida se volvió únicamente tristezas y miedo.

— no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

— Lo es Alice, de verdad lo es—suspiro con tristeza—. No sé si de verdad quieras escucharlo.

— Si quiero Jasper, somos amigos, los amigos son para eso.

— De acuerdo—me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, que solo se reflejaba en los labios. Me sentí muy triste, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré una foto de un chico un poco más joven, de rizos rubios y ojos azules y alegres, tal como los que le vi en la Feria. Me pregunte cuánto dolor era necesario para borrar la luz de la mirada. Lo voltee a ver y espere a que hablara—. Bueno, como Lucy ya te dijo, ellos eran mis padres, Joanna y Yahel, los cuatro vivíamos aquí, en esta casa, perteneció a mi abuelo y a mi padre le gustaba mucho.

'' Nosotros éramos muy felices, no había nada que empañara nuestra felicidad. No digo que éramos la familia perfecta, pero cualquier problema tenía solución siempre. yo tenía doce años cuando nació mi hermanita, y siempre fue mi adoración.

'' Teníamos una vida tranquila, cuando tenía 16 años entre en el CBTis. Y también comencé con actividades extras como me gustaban mucho. Me pasaba casi todo el día en la escuela, era feliz. Hasta que sucedió…

'' Un día mi madre se desmayo en el baño. Yo no estaba en casa, me había ido temprano. La llevaron a Urgencias, porque llevaba varios días mal, pero no había querido ir al médico. Le hicieron varios estudios y le diagnosticaron Leucemia Linfoide Aguda.

'' De allí las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Mi padre se partía el alma por los tres, trabajaba y cuidaba a mi madre. Y en medio de esa situación termine el segundo semestre de la preparatoria.

'' Todo era tan confuso, tan doloroso. Yo comprendía perfectamente lo que ocurría en mi casa, y sabía que en algún momento perdería a mi madre, si no se curaba. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de perderla, mamá era la mejor persona que conocía y yo no quería que se fuera.

'' Pero lo que nunca imagine es que perdería primero a mi papá. Nunca lo imagine y fue más doloroso que cualquier cosa que había conocido hasta entonces.

'' Fue muy dramática la forma en que murió. Lucy aun no lo supera, a veces tiene pesadillas con ello. Y como no, si ella estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

'' Una mañana de Junio, mi hermana y mi padre se fueron a la escuela de ella, yo ya había terminado las clases y me quede a cuidar a mi madre.

'' Yo no vi que paso Alice, pero como si lo hubiera visto, porque durante varios mese Lucy no dibujaba otra cosa.

'' Cruzaban la avenida, la B. Anaya, mi padre tenía la costumbre de que cuando el camino estuviera despejado, nos dejaba correr hasta el otro lado, mientras él cruzaba caminando. Habían dejado el carro unas cuadras atrás porque querían caminar. Lucy cruzo corriendo y mi papa camino tranquilamente, con la mochila de mi hermanita al hombro.

'' un automóvil paso la curva de una manera muy peligrosa, mi padre aun estaba en medio de la calle cuando lo vio. El automovilista venia borracho, o al menos eso me dijeron los policías. Mi adre se quedo paralizado en medio de la calle, no alcanzo a correr, porque el auto venia demasiado rápido. Lucy lo vio todo desde la banqueta. El automóvil lo atropello, aun no estoy seguro de cómo fue exactamente. Un momento solo cruzaba la calle, al otro yacía en el suelo sin vida.

Jasper suspiro triste y bajo la cabeza. Yo estaba atrapada en las imágenes que había creado mi mente, ¡Cuan frágil puede ser la vida! Un momento estamos y al siguiente ya no. Lo mire, pero había escondido su rostro entre sus grandes manos y le escuche sollozar. Yo misma sentí unas lágrimas en mis ojos.

Su voz se coló entre sus largos dedos continuando el relato.

— Fue cuando me di de baja de la escuela. Mi padre nos dejo bien protegidos, tenía varios negocios que aun funcionan. Nos heredo a Lucy y a mí. , mitad y mitad. Pero yo tenía que cuidar de mi madre y mi hermana. Me dije a mi mismo que después continuaría la escuela, aunque fuera en el bachillerato abierto, lo único que importaba ahora eran ellas.

'' Pero las cosas no mejoraron. Al contrario, mi madre cada vez enfermaba mas, Lucy necesito atención psicológica para superar lo de mi padre, pues dejo de hablar por varios meses, incluso la retrasaron un año. Todo pintaba para peor, me sentía triste, temeroso e inmensamente débil— Jasper levanto la cabeza para mirarme, vi sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas empapadas, con las lagrimas embarradas en ellas—. Pero no podía derrumbarme en esos momentos, no podía ni debía. Pero tenía miedo, tenia dolor y tenía mucha tristeza dentro de mí.

'' Paso el tiempo así. yo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, quería que mejoraran, pero el cielo no escucho mis plegarias, porque dos años después, un mes antes de que yo cumpliera los diecinueve años, y en Junio pasado, mi madre falleció.

La frase me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, compartiendo el dolor de Jasper, ¿Cómo era que pasaban estas cosas? un joven y una niña solos en el mundo. Intente imaginar mi vida si de pronto mi mama y mi papa murieran y nos quedáramos solos Benjamin y yo. Simplemente no pude.

Entonces sentí esa admiración hacia Jasper crecer más grande de lo que ya era. El solo había sabido cuidar de su hermanita y su madre durante dos años y ahora se encargaba de su hermanita y quien sabía hasta que momento seria aquello. Seguramente hasta que ella pusiera ser autosuficiente.

Al mismo tiempo sentí una punzada terrible en el corazón, por el dolor de aquel chico que durante los últimos meses había ocupado tanto mi mente. Un dolor que, por alguna razón, también era mío. Lo compartíamos como si ambos fuéramos de su familia, o ambos estuviéramos en la misma situación.

Jasper había tomado una gran bocanada de aire, intentaba no llorar. Volvió a hablar y lo escuche interesada.

— Fue la noche del aniversario de muerte de mi padre. Estaba con ella en su recamara, por alguna razón ella me mostraba muchas cosas. yo me sentía un poco tenso, porque me presentía que algo iba a suceder. ¿Has oído eso que dicen que las personas saben cuándo van a morir? Creo que eso le pasó a mi madre, porque no dejo de decirme que reliquias de su alhajero quería que me quedara yo y cuales para Lucy.

'' en un momento de esa noche. Tomo mis manos y me dijo algo que nunca olvidare:

'' — Jasper, hijo. Has demostrado ser más fuerte que cualquier persona que he conocido, incluido tu padre. Debes conservar esa fortaleza, porque a mí se me acaba mi tiempo aquí. Cuida de tu hermana y cuídate mucho hijo. Yo los protegeré desde lo lejos.

'' — Mamá, no digas eso—le replique.

'' —Hijo, es necesario—me dijo—. Yo te quiero y mucho, eres mi mayor tesoro, por eso quiero que recuerdes esto bien. Eres fuerte Jasper, más fuerte que nadie, y cuando yo no este, la fortaleza de esta casa serás tu.

'' — Pero… no puedes morir.

'' — Hijo, yo ya me debo ir. Cuídense mucho por favor. Los amo a los dos. quiero que tengas esto siempre contigo.

'' Me dio una medalla del Santo Niño de Atocha y me la puso en el cuello— Jasper saco la medalla de debajo de su ropa y me la mostro—. Me dijo que la trajera siempre conmigo.

'' Después me dio otra, una medalla de la Virgen de San Juan de los Lagos y me dijo.

'' — Esta medalla es para tu hermana, debes dársela en su fiesta de Quince Años— me la puso en la mano y la cerro—. Y te pediré una última cosa, regresa a la escuela. Puedes hacerlo, lo sabes, pide ayuda a los maestros que te estiman.

'' Me abrazo con fuerza y se quedo dormida allí. Yo caí pocos minutos después. A la mañana siguiente que desperté, ella estaba muerta. Entre mis brazos, muerta y fría, pero con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, que me dio paz a mí.

Jasper se quedo mirando a las musarañas, yo solo podía quedármele viendo a él. ¡Cuánto dolor! ¡Cuánta perdida! Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el no les hacía caso.

— Y esa es la historia Alice. Esa es la razón y es lo que me ha pasado todo este tiempo, lo que me he guardado y solo te lo he contado a ti.

— Y yo te lo agradezco Jasper, agradezco que confiaras en mí.

— No—me dijo—. Yo te agradezco que me escucharas. Necesitaba hablarlo, ha sido algo muy duro y lo he vivido solo.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, hasta que escuche las campanadas de un reloj antiguo que tenía en la sala, que marcaban las 8 de la noche. Me levante de un salto y le di un abrazo muy fuerte, que él correspondió con ganas y lo oí sollozando en mi hombro. Nos quedamos allí abrazados un rato, hasta que Jasper se separo y yo lo mire a los ojos.

— Gracias Alice—me dijo.

— De nada—le respondí—. ¿Te puedo decir una cosa?

— ¿Si?

— Creo que eres una de las personas más admirables que conozco. No cualquiera pasa lo que tú has pasado y sigue en pie.

— Gracias Alice—me sonrió y esta vez su sonrisa si llego a sus ojos.

— Me tengo que ir, gracias por prestarme el libro. Me despides de Lucy—le dije.

— Es cierto, ¿Dónde se metió? —dijo de pronto. Corrimos escaleras arriba, realmente tenía una casa hermosa.

— ¿Qué dijo que iba a hacer? —pregunte.

— A buscar el chocolate favorito de mi papa—respondió Jasper y abrió la puerta de una habitación. La cama de dosel con cortinas lilas me sorprendió. Tenía una colcha de color morado y varios cojines. Y en el medio estaba Lucy recostada y dormida.

— Se quedo dormida—me dijo mientras la acomodaba y la arropaba. Abrió un pequeño cofre en el que había muchos chocolates con envoltura brillante. Saco de allí tres y bajamos las escaleras.

— Este era el chocolate que más le gustaba a mi papa—me dijo—. Siempre tenía el cofre lleno, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos cuando comenzaron a acabarse—me tendió uno con envoltura azul metálico—. Ten, está muy rico— puso uno en el altar y el otro lo desenvolvió y se lo llevo a la boca. Yo desenvolví el mío y me lo lleve a la boca, realmente sabia a gloria. Mire a Jasper, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía que estaba en otro mundo—. Mi padre solía darnos uno después de la comida, nos decía que lo había traído de otro planeta. Cuando yo era niño solía pensar que algún día lo acompañaría a ese planeta para traer los chocolates. Claro que cuando crecí comprendí que no era cierto, pero no le dije a mi padre nada y él le decía lo mismo a Lucy. Lucy un desea ir al Planeta de Chocolate para traerlos—sonrió con tristeza y sentí como se me estrujaba el corazón.

Lo abrace nuevamente, esta vez por más tiempo, cuando él me envolvió con sus brazos me sentí dichosa, simplemente era hermoso. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de él.

Salí de la casa de Jasper con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi mama me regaño por lo tarde, a pesar de que le había avisado que iba a ir a casa de Jasper.

— Y bueno, ¿Cómo te fue en el altar?

Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado por completo que había concursado en lo del altar.

— Muy bien, bueno no ganamos, pero estuvo genial—dije ausente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto con una ceja en alto.

— Que me he dado cuenta de cuan frágil es la vida. Estoy cansada mamá y mañana debo hacer el pan de muerto, me iré a la cama.

Y así me fui a mi cuarto. En cuanto llegue encendí la PC y abrí el Facebook. Tenía 15 notificaciones y dos mensajes. Abrí las notificaciones primero, y las revise todas, la mayoría eran de mi pagina, las otras de mis grupos y solo una de alguien que había publicado en mi biografía.

Cheque esta última con más interés, era el enlace a YouTube para un video de una canción y era de Edward. Decidí que la checaría después, y abrí los mensajes. El más reciente era de Jasper, y el otro de Bella. Me moría de curiosidad, pero abrí el de Bella primero.

_Hola Alice :D Veo que no has llegado a casa aun. ¿Dónde estás pequeña demonio? Oye se me ocurrió que podíamos invitar a Jasper a la acampada. No lo sé sería divertido. Bueno Besos Babai. _

Suspire porque sabía que esa idea no era de ella, sino de Rosalie, y sabia porque pero igual le teclee una respuesta rápida.

_Justo eso pensaba yo. Le preguntare pero no estoy muy segura de que venga, y si viene traerá a Lucy. Te mando un beso. Babai._

Y entonces abrí el de Jasper.

_Muchas gracias por escucharme, Alice. Me he sentido muy solo durante estos años y el que tú me escucharas me ayudo mucho. Gracias. Jasper_

Me conmoví hasta la medula, realmente era terrible que pasaran cosas así. Suspire y mi mente se transporto hasta ese abrazo, donde me sentí protegida y protectora a la vez. Teclee una respuesta.

_De nada Jasper, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Oye ¿recuerdas la acampada que te mencione cuando me prestaste el libro?_

Y le di Enter para enviarlo, iba a seguir escribiendo cuando vi en la orillita de la pantalla "Jasper está escribiendo" me congele en el teclado y espere.

_Muchas gracias de verdad. Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué? _

Teclee rápidamente lo que me hacía falta de respuesta.

Enter.

Espere un rato. Pensé que no quería contestar, pero pronto vi la frase en la orillita de la pantalla.

_Me parece que sería bueno. Pero, ¿realmente puedo ir? Bueno ya sabes, tendré que llevar a Lucy. _

_No te preocupes, claro que Lucy puede venir, además es una niña adorable. _

_De acuerdo, iremos. Pero que necesitamos llevar._

_Si pueden una casa de campaña y sleepens y si no unas cobijas. También pueden llevar algo para comer y para la fogata. No se olviden del cambio de ropa._

_Claro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_En mi casa a las dos de la tarde._

_Perfecto, hasta mañana Alice._

Y apareció como desconectado. Suspire y me apreté contra mi silla. Luego recordé la canción de mi perfil y la busque rápidamente. Le di clic a la imagen y espere a que YouTube la cargara. Mientras esperaba conecte a la computadora mi cámara y comencé a respaldar las fotos de hoy. Abrí un Movie Maker y le inserte todas las fotos, pues las había prometido a mis amigos un video con ellas. Cuando menos me lo esperaba en mi computadora comenzó a sonar una canción que no conocía, pero era hermosa. La más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Una der las frases evidenciaba lo que había aprendido hoy. La vida es muy frágil y en un segundo puede terminar. Decido que utilizaría esa canción para el video. Escribí algunos textos y lo termine poniéndole la canción.

Me fui a dormir muy temprano para lo normal en mí, pero me sentía exhausta.

* * *

Cuando me quede solo en mi casa, fui directamente al computador. Lo encendí y abrí la cuenta de Facebook. No hice caso ni de las notificaciones ni los mensajes, sino que busque inmediatamente a Alice. En cuanto tuve abierto el chat con ella solo escribí:

_Muchas gracias por escucharme, Alice. Me he sentido muy solo durante estos años y el que tú me escucharas me ayudo mucho. Gracias. Jasper_

Me quede allí un rato, perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras revisaba las notificaciones, pero vagamente las registraba. De pronto vi que me había llegado un mensaje. Era de Alice mi corazón latió desbocado.

_De nada Jasper, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Oye ¿recuerdas la acampada que te mencione cuando me prestaste el libro?_

Sonreí y teclee una respuesta.

_Muchas gracias de verdad. Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué? _

No estaba muy seguro de a donde llevaba esa pregunta, pero por alguna razón se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

_Quería invitarte a que vengas con nosotros. No sé donde sea, eso le toca a Emmett. Pero será divertido y me gustaría mucho que vinieras._

Me estaban invitando de acampada con ellos. Me encantaría ir, pero no podía dejar a Lucy. Pero ¿a ella le gustaría que yo fuera? Medite la respuesta un momento con las manos sobre el teclado. Después escribí.

_Me parece que sería bueno. Pero, ¿realmente puedo ir? Bueno ya sabes, tendré que llevar a Lucy. _

Desee que comprendiera, a ella le sería más sencillo entenderlo, ahora que conocía toda la historia que había detrás. Espere su respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

_No te preocupes, claro que Lucy puede venir, además es una niña adorable. _

Sonreí ante esa respuesta y escribí.

_De acuerdo, iremos. Pero que necesitamos llevar._

Al poco rato me contesto.

_Si pueden una casa de campaña y sleepens y si no unas cobijas. También pueden llevar algo para comer y para la fogata. No se olviden del cambio de ropa._

Eso no era difícil. En mi familia nos gustaban las acampadas, aun había por allí, en algún lado, las casas de acampar y los sleepens que usábamos en esa época. Respondí.

_Claro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_En mi casa a las dos de la tarde._

Sonreí levemente. La familia de Alice era hermosa.

_Perfecto, hasta mañana Alice._

Y me desconecte. Me quede pensando en ella. Mi padre decía que debíamos ser sinceros con nosotros mismos, y siéndolo así, me estaba enamorando de Alice, si no es que ya estaba enamoradísimo de ella. Suspire frustrado, una cosa era que me quisiera como un buen amigo y otra que me quisiera así.

Yo estaba consciente de que tenía una gran responsabilidad con mi hermana, y eso seria así hasta que ella fuera autosuficiente. No tendría tiempo para salir como les gustaba a las chicas, y por eso y simplemente por eso es que nunca podría tener un noviazgo. Alice no era para mí y eso me dolía muy profundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el destino tan cruel y la muerte tan desalmada que nos dejo solos a mi hermana y a mí? Pero no debía renegar de la decisión de Dios y tendría que aceptarlo.

* * *

Por la mañana me levante temprano y después de bañarme me metí en la cocina. Comencé preparándome algo de desayunar, era viernes pero en mi país el 2 de Noviembre se da feriado porque muchas personas dejan de asistir a sus trabajos y escuelas para ver a sus difuntos.

Cuando termine comencé a preparar la masa para el pan de muerto, mientras mi mente seguía en las mismas cuestiones sobre la vida y la muerte. El martes anterior habíamos hecho una dinámica en la clase de tutorías que me había traído sobre esas preguntas toda la semana.

_Nos encontrábamos en el salón cuando llego la tutora y nos dijo:_

— _Quiero que saquen una hoja de papel y la dividan en ocho pedazos. _

_Todos procedimos a hacerlo, Jasper tomo una de color azul cielo y yo de color morado. Con mis dedos corte el papel y pronto tuve ocho hojitas de papel sobre el pupitre._

— _Bueno ahora quiero que tomen dos pedacitos y en cada uno escriban una persona que sea muy importante para ustedes. _

_Yo escribí mama y papa, porque eran las personas que mas me importaban. De soslayo vi que Jasper solo escribía uno. _

— _Ahora en otros dos escriban una parte de su cuerpo que les guste mucho, con lo que se sientan muy satisfechos._

_Estocada, a mi no me gustaba nada. Pensé y pensé y pensé, hasta que decidí que pondría mis labios y mis manos. Mis manos porque eran largas y eso me encantaba y mis labios porque me gustaban mucho._

— _Y en los siguientes dos quiero que pongan un deseo que tengan a futuro._

_Escribí, tener hijos y estudiar Filosofía y Letras. _

— _Y en los últimos dos escriban dos cosas materiales que deseen a futuro._

_Escribí una casa y un coche. _

— _a continuación quiero que cierren los ojos, todos ciérrenlos y no los abran para nada._

_Los cerré la maestra comenzó a hablar sobre la vida y la muerte y lo repentina que esta puede llegar. Que nos puede quitar todo y de pronto, sin previo aviso. La escuche pasearse junto a nosotros y creo que sentí su mano en mi pupitre, pero no estoy segura. Cuando nos indico que abriéramos los ojos dijo._

— _¿Qué se ha llevado la muerte? Revisen sus papelitos. _

_Los revise y habían desaparecido tres, "mama", "papa" y "tener hijos" inmediatamente sentí un vacio terrible. Mire a Jasper y el buscaba desesperadamente los que perdió. Sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, pero no lloro. Después de una larga reflexión sobre el ejercicio, hable con él le pregunte._

— _¿Qué te quito a ti?_

— _Me quito a Lucy__—__dijo con la voz acongojada, entonces vi que todos los papelitos de Jasper estaban menos uno. _

Ahora comprendía porque de su desesperación. Su hermana era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que amaba y lo que le quedaba, si le quitaban a Lucy, él moriría inmediatamente.

Sin darme cuenta había terminado la masa y ya la estaba formando. Le di la forma clásica un círculo y lo decore con huesitos por encima.

Los metí al horno y decidí que iría a ponerme la ropa, porque no tardaría nada en llegar Emmett. Pero mi mama apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

— Hola hija—me saludo.

— Hola mama—yo aun me sentía ausente por todos mis pensamientos y se reflejo en mi voz.

— Hija ¿estás bien? Estos días has andado rara

— Solo he estado pensando en cosas demasiado complejas mama—le respondí.

— Eso me preocupa hija. Anoche dijiste algo muy raro.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿De lo frágil que es la vida?

— Si eso. Hija esos pensamientos son demasiado extraños en ti.

— Es que me di cuenta, mama de que la vida es un soplo, se va tan rápida y repentinamente como llega, y puede ser demasiado cruel.

— ¿Por qué dices eso hija? Me asustas

— No sé si deba contártelo, mama.

— Inténtalo.

— Es un secreto que me han confiado mama, y solo a mí. Me debo cambiar mami, ¿me cuidas el pan en el horno? —ella solo asintió y me di media vuelta, había subido tres escalones cuando mi madre dijo:

— Tiene que ver con este chico, Jasper. ¿Verdad? —me congele en mitad de un paso. Mi madre era demasiado perceptiva. Inhale y exhale hondo y dije.

— a propósito de Jasper. Los invite a él y a Lucy a la acampada. ¿Está bien verdad?

Quien respondió fue Benjamin que estaba en la subida de la escalera.

— ¡Sí! Viene Lucy, viene Lucy

Y aproveche para escaparme de mi mama.

Por la tarde mis primos Emmett y Edward llegaron a la casa con el Jeep cargado de sus cosas.

— ¡Enanita! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien —dije.

— No tomaste leyendas cliché, ¿o sí?

— No, para nada.

Un rato después ya estábamos todos en casa y Emmett nos dio la noticia del lugar. Yo solo veía a Jasper que se veía terriblemente sexi con esa ropa sport.

— … —no escuchaba a Emmett, hasta que—… el cementerio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grite aterrada. ¿El cementerio? No era cierto.

— Si enana, el cementerio. No te preocupes te defenderé de los fantasmas—añadió al mirar mi cara de espanto.

Y así nos fuimos a pasar una linda noche en el cementerio. No fue tan terrible como pensé, Jasper traía una casa de campaña muy grande y la mía cuando la arme, estaba rota, así que, para mi suerte o desgracia, dependiendo del punto de vista que se le diera, Jasper me alojo en la suya con Lucy y él.

La fogata fue mágica, no hay otra palabra para describirla. Mágica y hermosa. Conté varias leyendas, muy buenas, la mayoría mezclaban el terror con el romance; La amante macabra, El callejón del Suspiro, La casa de los oidores y La calle del niño perdido.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, me sentí tremendamente aterrada. Entre en la casa de campaña, Lucy ya yacía profundamente dormida en una orilla de la tienda. Jasper no estaba, ayudaba a mi padre y primos a apagar la fogata. Me recosté en el centro, cuidando de dejarle un espacio, me cubrí con un sleepen y cerré los ojos, pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

Escuche como Jasper abría el cierre de la tienda y se metía, acostándose a mi lado. Sentí su aliento en mi rostro, me encantaba su aroma, tenía un olor tan varonil.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos tan azules y maravillosos.

— Hola— le dije.

— Hola Alice—me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido?

— Muy bonito. No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba acampar. Aunque sea en un cementerio.

Me reí ante eso último.

— Que bueno. ¿Solían acampar?

— Mucho, cada fin de mes salíamos a un lugar diferente. Cuando mi mama se enfermo, se dejo de hacer.

— Lo lamento tanto—dije.

— Pero eso ya paso—sacudió la cabeza—. Emmett ha sido demasiado tétrico al escoger este lugar.

— Demasiado tétrico, o un desgraciado. Lo único que quiere es asustarme a mí y a Edward.

— Si, pero bueno, los cementerios no asustan demasiado, aunque sea en estos días.

— Pero quiero dormirme ya, porque Emmett va a hacer de todo para sacarme un grito de terror.

— Claro— me sonrió—. Buenas noches.

— Descansa—le dije.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a contar de mil hacia atrás, como al 400 me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que sentí fue algo alrededor de mi cintura, conforme me iba despejando me di cuenta de que era algo cálido y fuerte. Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí los brazos de Jasper aprisionándome. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí bien, era lo más hermosos del mundo, esa sensación de protección y de estar completa. Hundí el rostro en su pecho y exhale. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación. Escuche cuando su respiración cambiaba y levante la vista.

Me encontré con sus ojos azules confundidos.

— ¿por… porque…? —comenzó a preguntar.

— No lo sé —respondí adivinando que quería saber—. Desperté y estábamos así. A lo mejor hacia demasiado frio—me reí y el rio conmigo. Me soltó y yo me sentí un poco vacía, pero no tenia de que quejarme, había dormido en sus brazos.

Salimos de la casa de campaña y me di cuenta de que éramos los primeros despiertos. Nos sentamos en uno de los troncos y miramos alrededor, nos rodeaban únicamente tumbas de piedra, la mayoría con flores de cempaxúchitl y veladoras, algunas con ofrendas y otras abandonadas. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron grandes y se acerco a una de las tumbas.

— ¡Que gracioso, no me di cuenta anoche! Acampamos cerca de la tumba de mis abuelos. Hacia tanto que no venia.

Eran dos tumbas, las más abandonadas. Fruncí el ceño y mire a Jasper. Él con una mano sacudió la cripta hasta que se descubrieron las letras. "Elena Azara Vda. De Whitlock" y "Bryan Whitlock".

— Mi padre me trajo cuando era muy niño varias veces. No solía hacerlo mucho, prefería venir solo. Cuando él murió, vine varias veces a buscarlas, pero no las encontré, este cementerio es tan grande. Este ángel fue lo que me lo recordó. Aquí están.

Sonreí levemente y lo mire, estaba muy emocionado. Limpio la cripta, salió compro flores y se las puso. Nos fuimos esa tarde de allí, yo me sentía extraña, pues aquella noche había dormido en los brazos del chico que me fascinaba. Llegue a mi casa y me sentía molida, como si hubiera pasado una semana de acampada en vez de una noche. Llegue y me bañe, me cambie de ropa y me tire en la cama, no tarde ni cinco minutos en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**(*)** Todo lo que hizo Alice en la escuela y lo de la dinamica durante las celebraciones de Dia de Muertos me ocurrio a mi la semana pasada.

* * *

_**Hola! Perdon se que lo he prometido para el Viernes pero decidi esperar a que pasara e Dia de Muertos aqui para tener una inspiracion correcta. Y creo que me ha funcionado porque he hecho un capitulo de 28 paginas y media, eso si que es malo.**_

_**Espero que no les haya parecido ni aburrido ni nada de eso, y si es asi, igual pueden decirmelo en un review. Les pido que entren el el blog de Tumblr para que se hagan una idea mas acertada de lo que pasa aqui estos dias :D subire tambien la receta del pan de muerto y las leyendas que comento Alice. **_

_**El video que dijo Alice, lo hice yo este fin de semana, la cancion es Yo te extrañare de Tercer Cielo y el video lo encuentran aqui:**_

_** www . youtube watch?v=uXIhrhaFsR8&feature=g-upl**_

_**Ya lo saben, quitan los espacios. y el tumblr es este:**_

_** dos vidas un mismo amor fic . tumblr **_

_**Bueno besitos a todos y a los de Vivir una Nueva vida, no se me enojen, capitulo pendiente por interrupcion de otra musa. jajaja XD no se preocupen lo tengo bien adelantado y con suerte el jueves se los subo. Feliz Lunes a todas, Besos**_

_**Klau :D**_


	9. 8 Navidades

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalillo de una Musa que le encanta abandonarme a largo plazo._**

* * *

Capitulo 8. Navidades

El tiempo se va tan deprisa como arena entre los dedos de un niño. Noviembre se fue tan de repente como llego. De un momento a otro festejábamos el aniversario de la escuela, después el 20 de Noviembre y cuando menos lo esperé, ya estábamos en Diciembre.

Todo ese tiempo, Jasper y yo hicimos los trabajos juntos. Él era muy bueno trabajando en equipo. Se concentraba en el trabajo y evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación que no tuviera que ver. Lo cual era bueno para mí, pues cualquier pavada por la que me hablaran me distraía.

Hasta el segundo semestre había hecho la mayoría de los trabajos sola. Intenté hacerlos con varias personas y con nadie había podido. Si se trataba de Bella y Rose terminábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, con ellas tenia mil temas en común así que con solo tocar uno, nos íbamos por las ramas y terminábamos por no avanzar nada. Si se trataba de mi primo Edward, siempre traía de chicle a Emmett, y el tiempo se me iba en pelear con el grandulón. Si eran Tanya o Kate, era el chisme, que no sé porque siempre sacaban alguno que me interesaba. No comprendía cual era el interés de esas dos en la vida de los demás. Según ellas, deseaban estudiar periodismo. Yo opinaba que serian de espectáculos, pero hasta eso, buenas. El resto de mis compañeros eran peor de irresponsables y por eso nunca intenté siquiera unirme a ellos.

Pero con Jasper era diferente, con él simplemente me concentraba en el trabajo. Quizá porque siempre clavaba sus ojos en los cuadernos y la computadora, y a falta de contacto visual, yo miraba donde él lo hacía. O tal vez era que su voz de terciopelo tan atrayente siempre repetía lo que estaba escribiendo o leyendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fije la vista al frente, justo a tiempo para evitar colisionar con una señora que venía corriendo. Diciembre siempre era igual a compras apresuradas, locas y corredera por todos lados. Me reía internamente, el único regalo que me faltaba era del intercambio que habíamos organizado Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Jasper y yo. Saque de los bolsillos de mi pantalón el papelito que había sacado de la gorra de Emmett y mire las letras escritas sobre él. _Jasper. _Como broma del destino, pero me había tocado darle un regalo a Jasper. No sé a quién le había tocado yo, pero no debía preocuparme porque fuera algo que no me gustara, sabía que mis amigos me conocían lo suficiente como para saber que regalarme.

Caminé por las calles del centro histórico, ese mismo que presencio mi tristeza en verano. Que grande era esta ciudad y a la vez tan pequeña. Me encantaba el ambiente que se ponía en esta época. Las calles largamente decoradas, los vendedores, los villancicos que tocaban en los negocios de los locales, el aire impregnado del olor de las mandarinas, de la capirotada*** **y de ponche y atole de champurrado, de tamales.

Eso me dio hambre, así que me acerque a un carrito en el que vendían aquella delicia, tamales huastecos, nada más y nada menos. Compré uno de lomo y uno de pollo y un vaso de atole de champurrado. Inhalé profundo el aroma de aquella delicia. ¿Se preguntan cómo mantengo mi línea si como lo que se me pone por enfrente? Pues no, no lo sé. Supongo que es mi afición al ejercicio, que no llega a ser insana, pero me encanta, o que por lo general como saludable, pero sin llegar a extremos o quizá tengo un buen metabolismo. Sea lo que sea, como lo que quiero y no engordo.

Caminé comiendo el delicioso tamal y bebiendo el atole calientito, era demasiado temprano, por lo que la mayoría de los negocios aun no abrían, pero no me importaba, porque me encantaba aquel lugar en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches. Siempre era hermoso ver la arquitectura colonial. En la mañana la neblina le daba un aire misterioso, tipo pueblo fantasma, que me hacía sentir hechizada y maravillada. En las tardes tenía un ambiente festivo, alegre, como todo buen mexicano. En las noches tenía el aire del pasado, de la época colonial, de la época de La loca Zulley de La dama enlutada y de Juan del Jarro **(*)**. Un viaje al pasado que me encantaba. En todo sentido amaba el centro histórico y más durante las noches.

Llegue a Plaza de Armas, saliendo desde Zaragoza y me senté en un banco que había allí. Observe a mí alrededor, mientras intentaba imaginar historias imposibles en aquel lugar. Una risita a mis espaldas me sacó de mi ensoñación, y cuando miré a aquel lado, reconocí a mi amiga Bree.

— Hola, Bree—le dije.

— Hola Alice—me respondió—. Llevo parada aquí exactamente cinco minutos y tú ni en cuenta.

— Lo siento, ando en mi nube—le dije. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿No será que tu nube se llama Jasper? —preguntó con picardía.

— ¿Qué dices?—dije alarmada. ¿Qué manía de todo mundo de emparejarme con Jasper? — ¡Para nada!

— Si como no—me dijo con un claro sarcasmo. Entrecerré mis ojos mirándola como si la fuera a matar con la mirada—_… Si tus miradas, fueran puñales… picadillo me harían…_—cantó haciéndome reír.

— ¿Qué se trae todo el mundo con Jasper y conmigo? —pregunté.

— Te gusta—dijo Bree, dejándome con la mandíbula colgando. Tenía demasiado tiempo negándolo, pero a Bree no le podía ocultar nada, ella era demasiado perceptiva. Quizá por eso entró a Trabajo Social, se daba cuenta de todo a la primera. Me sonrojé involuntariamente y ella rió con ganas.

— Bueno, si—dije sin mirarla.

— Y tú le gustas a él— dijo y me quede estática. Mi siguiente reacción fue defensiva.

— No es verdad—exclamé poniéndome de pie. La expresión de Bree se puso seria de repente, cosa rara en ella que siempre decía la verdad a bromas. Pero no podía ser eso, y Bree lo único que estaba haciendo era crearme falsas esperanzas—. Yo no puedo gustarle.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó como si lo que yo decía fuera una total estupidez.

— Mírame, Bree. Mírame bien. No tengo curvas, mi cabello es negro y cortito, mi piel es de este tono blanco asqueroso. Mis ojos no son nada interesante y tengo la estatura de una niña de diez años. No puedo gustarle, porque me miro al espejo y ni siquiera me gusto yo.

— Esas son pavadas que se te han metido en la mente desde que descubriste que James te ponía el cuerno. No es verdad, eres hermosa a tu manera particular. Eres hermosa y sabes por qué.

— ¿Por qué? —la desafié.

— Porque tú no te dejas llevar por los cánones preestablecidos de la sociedad. Tú eres tú y punto. Y nunca has pensado eso, hasta que la traición de James te hizo pensar que no valías la pena. Pensaste que te traicionó porque no eras suficiente mujer, pero no es así, el te estaba usando para darle celos a Victoria, y todo porque tú eres más bonita—el tono de voz de Bree se estaba acercando cada vez más al grito y la exasperación.

— Quisiera poder creerte, pero no puedo.

— Ya lo entenderás—dijo después de un hondo suspiro.

— Quizá…

— Bien, me tengo que ir—dijo levantándose—. Tengo presentación de la obra del año pasado, Polvo de Hadas y quiero estar temprano. Pero me levante demasiado temprano, a decir verdad— rió—. Hasta luego.

— Adiós—dije yo.

Caminé por las calles del centro buscando el regalo perfecto. Finalmente me decidí por unos colores pastel, muy finos, puesto que le encantaba dibujar. Los envolví con un papel dorado y un moño plateado.

El día 6 de Diciembre llegó bastante rápido. Era la posada de la escuela y teníamos que cantar canciones en inglés, para esa materia. Me sonrojé involuntariamente cuando tuve que cantar una parte en solo, y descubrí que Jasper no me sacaba los ojos de encima. Pero me sacudí la cabeza, puesto que eran imaginaciones mías.

Comimos tamales y bebimos refresco, cosa que no me gustó, porque los tamales se acompañan con atole, no con refresco, pero no puedo ser yo contra todo el grupo.

La maestra compró una piñata para nosotros y yo me emocioné como niña pequeña, hacia exactamente siete años que no me tocaba darle a una piñata. ¿La razón? Siempre forman por estaturas y realmente quedo atrás, pero no tanto. El problema es que la piñata siempre termina por romperse antes de que yo le dé.

Por eso, al ver que no era por estaturas, sino por el que tomara el palo primero, me lancé lo más rápido que pude y pude golpear a mi antojo esa piñata. Cuando cayeron los dulces, me lancé a recoger los mas que pudiera. Realmente era divertido.

Un rato después, volvimos al salón. En eso llegó Emmett y pudimos hacer el intercambio.

— A ver… a ver—dijo Emmett—… puesto que esta maravillosa idea se le ocurrió al gran Emmett, o sea yo… pues yo entrego primero.

— Si claro Emmett, se te ocurrió a ti y no a Bella—dijo Edward con ironía.

— De todos modos entrego yo primero—dijo Emmett, haciendo caso omiso a la réplica de Edward—. Bien a mi me toco…—nos miró a todos por turnos y luego miro a su hermano—. ¡Eddie! Me tocaste hermanito—dijo entregándole una cajita color azul.

— Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad—susurró Edward cogiendo la cajita. Todos comenzamos a canturrear "¡Que lo abra!... ¡Que lo abra!" y Edward abrió la cajita… saco pedazos de papel de china y… más pedazos de papel de china… y luego… un paquetito de chicles de esos de cuatro pastillas—. Gracias Emmett, que considerado. Oye no te vayas a quedar sin dinero por mi—dijo sarcásticamente y todos reímos.

— Bueno, ya que no te gusto, no te daré el otro—dijo Emmett sacando de la bolsa de su chamarra un paquete más grande y que debía ser el regalo en serio. Edward brincó a querer quitárselo, pero Emmett lo sostuvo de la cabeza, la escena era demasiado graciosa.

— Dámelo, dámelo—decía Edward. Cuando se calmó Emmett le dio el obsequio. Edward lo abrió y puso cara de niño contento cuando vio el regalo. Nos lo mostró a todos, una bocina grande para su teléfono celular. Justo lo que Edward había comentado semanas atrás que quería—. Ahora sí, no te hubieras molestado hermanito—dijo Edward sinceramente.

— Pero más te vale que no me pongas tu musiquita clásica a todo volumen, Eddie.

— No me llames Eddie—gruño Edward. Y todos reímos. Cuando se nos paso el ataque de risa, Edward llamo la atención—. Bien, a mí me tocó… Rosalie.

Rosalie rió con ganas y se levantó. Edward le entregó su regalo forrado en un lindo tono azul metálico. Rosalie lo abrió con cuidado de no romper demasiado la envoltura, pues le gustaba demasiado. Cuando lo miró se emocionó realmente _. Brincó al mostrárnoslo a todos, ella llevaba tiempo queriendo comprar uno, pero siempre sus ahorros se iban por la borda.

— Gracias Edward—dijo.

— ¡Hey! Hermanito, mas te vale que no me robes a la novia—lo miró Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

— Más le vale que no—dijo Bella tajante y luego todos rompimos a reír.

— Bueno—Rose llamó a la atención—… a mí me tocó… ¡Bella!

Bells se sonrojó toda y se levantó a tomar el obsequio que Rose le ofrecía.

— Gracias—musitó. Abrió el regalo desgarrando el papel a diestra y siniestra. Cuando lo terminó de abrir se detuvo a mirarlo detenidamente. Sus ojos se hacían más y más grandes. Luego nos los mostró. Dos libros que ella había leído hacía mucho tiempo y alguna vez en una pijamada nos comentó que los quería. Olfato y Subterráneos de Andrés Acosta. Una historia de un chico mexicano que al viajar a Budapest es convertido en vampiro por una chica que conoce en un concierto de Metal. No es que a Bella le guste el Metal, pero la historia es realmente buena.

— Bueno... a mí me tocó darle a…—se mordió el labio y nos miró fijamente a todos. Yo sospechaba que le había tocado yo, pero… — Emmett.

Emmett se levantó y abrazó a Bella levantándola del suelo y dándole giros.

— Dame… dame… dame—parecía un niño pequeño con eso. Bella tomó el regalo y se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? —murmuraba Emmett mientras destruía el papel. Yo solo podía pensar una cosa. Si solo faltábamos Jasper y yo… ¿yo le había tocado a él y él a mí? Esto era una mala broma del destino.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Emmett al desenvolver un videojuego nuevo para su X-Box, pero yo apenas le hacía caso.

— Y bueno ¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó Bella. No necesité preguntar para saber a qué se refería.

— A mí me tocó Jasper—murmuré mirando mis manos.

— Y a mí me tocó Alice—dijo Jasper con tono de diversión.

Todos reímos y Jasper y yo intercambiamos los obsequios. Abrí el regalo y me encontré con un lindo dije dorado en forma de hada con cadena también dorada.

— Muchas gracias—dije mirándolo.

— A ti también—dijo mostrándome los gises. En sus ojos pude ver ese brillo infantil que tan poco aparecía y que me fascinaba solo de mirarlos. Tuve que contener un suspiro.

Nos despedimos para irnos de vacaciones de invierno y me fui a mi casa tranquilamente. Cuando llegué allí me puse mi dije. Era precioso.

Las fiestas fueron de lo mejor. El doce de Diciembre estuvimos en el Santuario, escuchamos misa y al salir ingerimos todo lo que se nos ocurrió en ese instante, frituras, tacos, tamales, pozole… churros rellenos de chocolate.

El 24 de Diciembre pasamos el día preparando la casa, pues esta vez nos tocaba la fiesta. La decoración estaba puesta desde Noviembre, así que solo era cosa de limpiar y preparar la cena. Mi madre preparó un delicioso lomo relleno, pasta con queso, tamales (más), elotes, ponche de frutas y un exquisito… pastel de chocolate. Me gruñeron las tripas apenas percibí el aroma. La boca se me hizo agua y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo lo que teníamos que hacer lo hiciéramos pronto, para poder cenar rápido.

A Benjamín lo encontré varias veces tirado en el suelo viendo los paquetes del arbolito, estaba más que ansioso por ver lo que le habían regalado. Yo solo me reía de él, pero me daba inmensa ternura.

A las ocho de la noche llegaron mis tíos, en compañía de mis queridos y desastrosos primos, Edward y Emmett.

El oso llegó como siempre, abrazándome y alzándome para darme vueltas.

— ¡Enana! —gritó.

— Bájame oso baboso—le grité pataleando. Cuando me dejo en el suelo me reí con ganas de la cara de niño regañado que ponía. Emmett también se rió.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —gritó Emmett haciéndome reír mas.

— Tranquilo Emmett—le regañó mi tía Carmen—. Primero rezamos, después comemos.

— ¿Y los regalos?—preguntó Benjamín quien llegó a mi lado de pronto.

— Esos hasta el final—dije yo.

— ¿Por qué? —berreó el niño.

— Porque así debe ser—dijo mi mamá.

— ¡Buh!—gritó Benji haciéndonos reír a todos.

A las nueve de la noche comenzamos el rosario. En cada misterio, Benjamín, Edward, Emmett y yo entonábamos diferentes villancicos. Mientras Emmett cantaba "El niño del tambor", Benji cantaba "Pastores a Belén" Edward "Noche de Paz" y yo "Los peces en el rio". Siempre hacíamos eso, porque, a pesar de la fe que teníamos, en cierto punto se volvía tedioso. Entonces cantábamos así para hacer el momento un poco más ameno. Mientras nosotros nos complicábamos con nuestro extraño contrapunto, los adultos aguantaban las ganas de reír.

Cuando terminamos el rosario, cantamos un arrullo mientras Benjamín y yo pasábamos al Niño Dios por toda la familia. Después lo acostamos en el nacimiento y salimos a pedir posada.

— En nombre del Cielo, os pido posada... pues no puede andar… mi esposa amada…

Emmett, Edward, Benjamín y yo afuera y mis padres y tíos adentro. No era divertido que nos echaran a patadas de la casa, aunque fuera solo para cumplir esta tradición.

[…]

— Ya se pueden ir… y no molestar… porque si me enfado… os voy a apalear…

Después de mucho rogar cantando, por in nos dejaron entrar.

— Entren santos peregrinos, peregrinos… reciban este rincón... Aunque es pobre la morada, la morada. Os la doy de corazón.

Estando todos adentro, se instaló un breve silencio. Parecía que ahora no sabíamos qué hacer, hasta que Emmett gritó:

— ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Y fuimos a cenar. Menos mal porque yo si tenía hambre ya.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a hablar de mil temas, mientras comíamos. Estos momentos eran los que valían oro para mí, la convivencia con mi familia. Con el loco de Emmett, con el perdido de Edward, con el torbellino de Benjamín y con mis tíos, mis padres.

La cena se nos hizo poca, pues Emmett realmente traía mucha hambre. En todo caso que bien que mi mamá guisó de mas, porque si no, no nos hubiese quedado el recalentado.

Cuando terminamos, alargamos la sobremesa bastante rato, hasta que en el reloj antiguo de la sala sonaron las doce campanadas… ¡Ya era Navidad! Nos levantamos todos y nos dimos abrazos y besos y nos deseamos feliz navidad. Y por supuesto, era momento de los regalos…

— Quiero, quiero, quiero… —gritaba Benjamín como un pequeño loco.

— Tranquilo…—dije yo.

Comenzamos a repartirnos los regalos que todos habíamos traído. Yo regalé a mis papás y a mis primos y a mis tíos. A todos en general. Obviamente que Benjamín enloqueció con el coche control remoto que le compre… ¡Lástima que duraría poco! Mi hermano rompía las cosas rapidísimo, en especial los juguetes.

Mis papás me regalaron unos tenis nuevos de mi marca favorita. Mis primos me regalaron dos blusas geniales. Mis tíos me regalaron un reproductor MP3 nuevo que me caía de perlas, pues el que tenía se había roto dos días atrás. Y mi hermanito me regaló un lindísimo dibujito que hizo con unos colores que le compré días atrás. Me hinchó el pecho de ternura.

Después de quemar pólvora y de platicar durante mucho mas rato, además de escuchar música. Nos fuimos a dormir. Benjamín estaba impaciente porque llegara Santa Claus.

— Entonces… ¿tengo que estar dormido para que llegue?

— Si.

— ¿Y a ti no te va a traer regalos?

— No, yo ya estoy muy grandota.

— ¿Y a Emmett, y a Edward?

— Tampoco. Ellos también ya son muy grandes.

— ¿Solo me va a traer a mi?

— Si. Solo a ti— le sonreí.

— Ojala si traiga la muñeca.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, y como siempre mi curiosidad ganó.

— ¿Qué muñeca?

— La que le pedí para regalársela a Lucy cuando regresáramos a la escuela.

La mención del nombre de la hermanita de Jasper, me trajo a la cabeza al chico que intento evitar siempre en mi mente.

Cuando me acosté cerré los ojos y lo vi tras mis parpados. Lo último que me pregunté esa noche fue ¿Cómo habrían pasado ellos solos la Navidad? Al instante me quede dormida.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguiríamos festejando la Navidad. Sé que a mis papás les hubiera gustado que fuera así.

Lucy y yo no teníamos a nadie más que pudiera pasarlo con nosotros. Bueno, sí, pero no eran personas gratas desde que supimos lo de la herencia. Mi tía y mi prima habían hecho lo imposible por quitarme a Lucy, pues ella había heredado la mitad de todo lo que tenían mis papás, que no era poco, a decir verdad.

Por suerte, o por precaución quizá, en su mismo testamento mi madre dejó dicho que si Lucy era menor de edad y ya no estaban ni ella ni mi padre, quería que la patria potestad la tuviera yo. Eso fue más que suficiente para que el juez me la otorgara, claro con sus reservas.

Me sacudí esas ideas cuando escuché la voz de Lucy llamarme. Al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

— Ahh… ¿Mande?

— Jasper, te perdiste de nuevo—se rió de mí.

— Lo siento, pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?

— Te preguntaba que si llegará Santa Claus hoy

— Claro que si, nena.

— ¡Yupi! ¿No te traerá regalos a ti?

— No, nena. Yo estoy muy grande. Solo les trae a los niños.

— Que malo es. A ti también te tiene que dar regalos, tú eres muy bueno… —se cruzó de brazos y a mí se me hinchó el corazón de ternura. Amaba con todo mi corazón a esa niña, era mi fuerza para seguir adelante después de tanta tragedia.

— Pero ya no tengo edad—le dije acariciando su cabellito idéntico al mío—. Tu si, así que aprovéchalo.

Como quería traer buenos recuerdos, cociné algunas de las cosas que les encantaban a mis padres. Nos atiborramos de rollo de jamón, ponche, pavo y más que nada, una deliciosa ensalada de frutas de temporada.

Lucy me sorprendió dándome un regalo. Un collar con una pequeña guitarrita de metal. Eso me recordó el mucho tiempo que tenía sin tocar la guitarra, así que fui por ella y entonamos villancicos un rato.

A eso de la media noche nos fuimos a dormir los dos a la recamara de mis papás. Cuando ella cayó en sueño profundo, me obligué a levantarme de la cama para poner los regalos de "Santa Claus" debajo del arbolito.

Después de eso apagué todas las luces y me dormí abrazado a mi niña.

Mientras conciliaba el sueño pensé en Alice y me reprendí mentalmente por hacerlo. Ella no era para mí, ya lo había aceptado y solo tenía que dejar de pensarla e intentar olvidar.

Mi pequeña hermana se removió en mis brazos y suspiró. Después me quede dormido.

* * *

_**Ahhh! No me mateeen! Enserio que lo lamento, CUATRO MESES! Soy una verguenza! Pero se los compensaré en un segundo, por favor... En corto les subo el siguiente capitulo... por lo pronto diganme que les parece este... se siente feito tener capitulos sin un solo review u.u Aunque me lo merezca. En fin, nos leemos en un momento...**_

_**Klau :S**_

* * *

_Capirotada: Un postre caliente que se hace aqui en Mexico con el bolillo y piloncillo y no se que otras cosas, pero es delicioso :P_


	10. 9 Nueva Visión

**_Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a una musa loca a la que he obligado a soltar mas de la trama por que me la debia :s_**

* * *

Capitulo 9. Nueva visión.

¡Y el semestre por fin comenzó! Ya era hora.

Aquella mañana de Febrero me levante pesadamente a las 5 de la mañana. Pues Bella, Rosalie y yo entrabamos a las 7 este semestre, ¡Todos los días! Lo cual resultaba… Ah sí ¡Horrible!

Pero en fin, la mala noticia era que me tendría que levantar a las 5 de la mañana todos los días. La buena noticia es que por fin vería a Jasper.

Si lo admití. Durante la fiesta de fin de año comprendí que no podía dejarme vencer por aquella tontería. Pero por ahora tampoco podría decirle todo lo que sentía, no. Ahora no. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a meterme de a poco en su mente y en su corazón.

Me vestí y peiné tranquilamente. Cuando bajé el desayuno ya estaba hecho y mi mamá leía una revista de repostería.

— Buenos días, mami—le dije.

— Buenos días—me respondió mirándome—. Vaya, hoy si que te has puesto guapa.

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza. No era para tanto, solo me había maquillado un poco y me había puesto un listón azul rey en el cabello. El uniforme era un asco, no podía verme "tan guapa"

— No es cierto—dije sentándome a comer.

— Claro que si, hija. De por si tu eres guapa. Pero cuando te arreglas el cabello y te pones maquillaje te ves preciosa.

— Eso lo dices porque eres mi mamá—le dije mordiendo el pan.

— Lo digo porque es cierto.

A las 6:30 llegaron Rosalie y Bella. Salí con mi mochila al hombro y una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

— Miren nada mas quien está muy feliz hoy—dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida. Todas nos reímos.

— ¿Y por qué tan feliz, Alice?

— No se—dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Viste lo que publico anoche Tanya en el Face? — preguntó Bella.

— ¿No? ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— Compañera nueva—dijo Rosalie—. Pero esta vez sí que no le veo nada distinto a la situación.

— Viene de Quintana Roo, Rose— replicó Bella.

— ¿Y?

— Creció en la Selva Lacandona—remató la castaña interesándonos a todas.

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Es de allá. Y creo que hasta ha estado dentro de los grupos de excursión de la selva.

— ¿Tanya la "entrevistó"? —pregunté. Tanya solía hacer entrevistas a todos los chicos que serían nuestros nuevos compañeros al inicio del semestre. Jasper se había negado el semestre anterior a responder una sola pregunta de la rubia, por lo que aquella vez solo nos pudo proporcionar una foto que fue fieramente eliminada unos días después.

— No. Según Tanya es muy seca, y de aspecto algo salvaje. No le respondió demasiado, solo le dijo que venía de allá, que conocía la selva y su nombre.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— No me acuerdo—Bella se removió incómoda en el asiento.

— ¡Ay Bella!

En eso llegamos a la escuela, dándonos cuenta de que era demasiado temprano. Ni siquiera estaba abierta la reja.

— ¡Demonios! —murmuró Rose.

— Bueno si me permiten me echaré un sueñito—dije rodándome sobre el asiento y cerrando los ojos. Creo que ellas hicieron lo mismo, porque no se oyó ni un solo ruido más en el coche hasta unos minutos después que desperté por los golpes de unos puños contra el cristal.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi odioso primo.

— Hola Emm—dije.

— Hola enana—me dijo—. Chicas las despierto de su siesta matutina para decirles… ¡Que están a punto de cerrarles la reja!

— ¿¡Qué?! —exclamamos las tres al tiempo que tomábamos las mochilas y corríamos hasta la entrada. Cuando estuve dentro no pude evitar mirar a mí alrededor para saber si estaba él por ahí. No lo vi, así que caminé al salón.

Cuando iba llegando, levanté la vista hacia la oficina del profe Javi y lo vi salir de allí. De pronto me sentí pequeñita. Nuevamente me sentí chiquita e indefensa. Y poca cosa…

Jasper llegó a mi lado y me saludó con la mano.

— Hola Alice—su estúpida sonrisa torcida me hipnotizó— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien—dije sacudiéndome la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Navidad? —preguntó.

— Bien—le sonreí—. ¿Y a ustedes?

— Bien. Lucy se la pasó muy contenta.

— Que bueno.

Entramos al salón y hallamos un barullo alrededor de uno de los pupitres.

— ¿Y ahora que se traen? —me pregunté.

— Quien sabe—dijo él sentándose en el mismo lugar en el que nos sentamos juntos. Me senté junto a él.

Miré hacia donde estaban todos amontonados, movida por mi curiosidad. Alcancé a ver solo un fino cabello negro como la noche. Más negro que el mío. Nadie en el grupo lo tenía más negro que el mío. Si acaso Montserrat, una chica que se juntaba mucho con Victoria lo tenía muy similar. Por ende, deduje que se trataba de la chica nueva. La venida de la Lacandona.

El barullo comenzó a disiparse, hasta que me permitió ver bien a la extraña. Tenía una piel bastante oscura, pero sin llegar a negra. El cabello lo tenía largo, muy largo, casi hasta las caderas. Era muy alta, tenía unas piernas muy largas y los brazos igual. Tenía facciones un poco hoscas que le daban un aspecto salvaje. El uniforme le quedaba bastante justo, y la falda la levaba casi a medio muslo, aunque la vi un poco incómoda con eso. Varías veces se jaló la falda intentando que bajara un poco más.

Me miró y pude ver sus ojos negrísimos. Me sorprendió, pues nunca había visto unos ojos así. Lo que paso a continuación me sorprendió aun más…

Se sentó en el pupitre de al lado del de Jasper y mío y me tendió la mano.

— Hola, soy Zafrina—me saludó.

— Yo soy Alice—le respondí estrechándole la mano.

— Mucho gusto, Alice—me dijo. Con su mano dio vuelta a la mía y comenzó a analizar la palma como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Nunca había visto líneas más interesantes—exclamó sorprendida—. Mira todo esto. Parece que te toca acompañar a alguien en un camino duro… —comencé a asustarme—. Tú misma tienes un camino duro, pero interno. Humm… Me encantaría encontrar la línea que sigue a esta—dijo señalando la línea corazón de mi mano. Yo sentí más miedo e instintivamente retiré mi mano de la suya—. Lo siento… —se disculpó mirándome sorprendida—. Es que soy quiromántica.

— Qué interesante—murmuré aturdida.

— Perdona, no pude resistirme—dijo volviendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

En ese momento entró en el salón el profesor Riley Biers. "Comenzamos mal" pensé. Ese maestro había humillado muchas veces a Jasper y también lo había intentado conmigo. Apenas si soportaba verlo, y nos daría clases otra vez. A mi lado Jasper soltó un suspiro fastidiado.

Volteé a verlo con diversión y él me devolvió una cómica mirada torturada. Rodé los ojos y volví mi atención al frente, al maestro y al pizarrón. Intenté concentrarme, esta vez nos daría Física. Para colmo mi peor pesadilla, las ciencias simplemente no se me dan.

Cuando terminó la hora, el maestro se fue muy satisfecho de los comentarios que había hecho sobre tres compañeros que habían salido mal en su materia el semestre anterior y un comentario sobre Jasper y su "último semestre" en la escuela. Me fastidiaba que hiciera eso.

Jasper se levantó rápidamente del asiento y caminó rumbo a la oficina de Difusión Cultural. Yo, en un arranque de locura, lo seguí. Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que traía llaves de la oficina, pero me sorprendí aun más cuando vi que en lugar de abrir, tocó. ¿Estaba el profe allí?

Unos momentos después se abrió la puerta, pero quien estaba allí no era el profe, sino Lucy. La niña parecía que se había despertado apenas y le tendió los brazos a Jasper, en una silenciosa petición de que la cargara.

Jasper la tomó en brazos y recogió la mochila del suelo.

— Hola Alice—me saludó la niña tallándose los ojitos.

— Hola preciosa—le respondí.

— ¿Nos acompañas Alice? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿A dónde? —respondí con otra pregunta.

— La maestra Jazmín me va a llevar a la escuela. Jasper me llevará con ella.

— Ah. Claro que voy—dije.

Caminamos juntos por la escuela, hasta la biblioteca. Allí la maestra Jazmín de Lectura y Expresión Oral y Escrita estaba sentada, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Jasper se acercó cautelosamente y le tocó el hombro, pues estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

— Ah Jasper—dijo volviéndose.

— Maestra, aquí esta Lucy…—se notaba que le apenaba todo aquello. ¿A quién no? Pero al menos se lo podía pedir a ella y no a Riley.

— Oh sí. Hola Lucy—le saludó simpáticamente a la niña—. No te preocupes Jasper, ya nos vamos a la escuela.

Jasper bajó a la niña y ella le dejó un lindo besito en la mejilla. Le dio la mano a la maestra y salieron de la biblioteca. Con rumbo seguro a la escuela de los niños.

Volví al salón con Jasper y me encontré con que la chica nueva me miraba demasiado. A mí y a Jasper. No comprendía bien que se traía esa chica. La verdad no podía refutar contra lo que me había dicho, hasta hace unos meses yo no creía en quiromancia, adivinación ni nada de eso. Desde que comencé a leer el libro de Adriana, no se…

Durante la tarde garabateé varios dibujos que estaba practicando para el siguiente ENAC, sería en septiembre probablemente. Yo estaba ansiosa por poder participar en ese evento. Encuentro Nacional de Arte y Cultura. Era lo máximo para mí. Y se rumoraba que este año sería en Puerto Vallarta, así que tenía que ponerme todas las pilas y agotar hasta el último recurso, pues podría ser mi último ENAC.

También trabajé en Cálculo, mi nueva tortura. No se me daban bien las matemáticas y el cálculo mucho menos, pero debía echarle muchísimas ganas.

Al día siguiente paseaba por la escuela durante el receso cuando vi a Victoria platicando con Montserrat, su fiel amiga.

Por lo general no soy metiche, pero el nombre de mi ex novio movió mi curiosidad.

— ¿James? Como siempre, bien. Reprobó dos materias el semestre anterior, pero estoy segura de que con algo de dinero el maestro lo pasará. En el CONALEP son menos perros que aquí.

— Debí meterme al CONALEP—suspiró Montserrat. Yo me reí internamente. Cuando vi que el tema de conversación había cambiado a la madre de Victoria y ella comencé a irme. Pero algo llamó mi atención y me maldije internamente por no haber escuchado lo anterior.

—… Jasper—el nombre de él, salido de labios de Victoria consiguió que me hirviera la sangre. Me quedé quieta y escuché.

— ¿Jasper? ¿En serio? —preguntó Montserrat.

— Si. Por supuesto que sí.

— Nunca me lo imaginé.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y yo despotriqué internamente por no haberme podido enterarme de más.

También sentí muchos celos, muchos celos estúpidos. Pues Jasper no me pertenecía, pero ya lo celaba y lo quería como si se tratara de mi novio. Es que en realidad yo sentía a Jasper parte de mí, no solo mi amor platónico ni secreto, era mío.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado para irme al salón. Me senté en el pupitre y suspiré aburrida. Ese día salíamos a las tres de la tarde. Y apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

El jueves estaba paseando por la escuela durante el cambio de hora cuando me encontré a Zafrina en el baño, peleándose con su falda. Ella no tenía aun el uniforme deportivo, por lo que tenía que llevar diariamente el de falda. Para ella era un fastidio, pues la falda le quedaba más pequeña de lo que le gustaría… y de lo que le convendría.

Con la falda a medio muslo, no hacía más que llamar a miradas lujuriosas y lenguas obscenas, pero la persona que se lo había vendido le había hecho la mala jugarreta de subirle la bastilla exageradamente y ella no sabía bajarla.

— Hola Zafrina—la saludé—. ¿Peleándote con la falda otra vez?

— Ya sabes, esta estupidez que no deja de fastidiarme la vida—dijo como si se tratara de algo normal— ¿Por qué demonios no se coser? ¡Ya la habría arreglado! —gimió.

— Yo sé coser—dije—. Si quieres hoy puedes ir a casa conmigo y te ayudo con eso.

— Me harías un gran favor—dijo.

— De acuerdo. Entonces en la tarde nos vamos con Bella y Rosalie. Ellas me dejan en casa.

— Te lo agradecería mucho—me dijo y tuvimos que irnos del baño, pues habían dado el timbre de entrada a la clase.

Por la tarde me despedí de Jasper y me fui en compaña de mis amigas y de Zafrina a mi casa. En el camino íbamos cantando "A thousand years" pero a parecer Zafrina no conocía la canción.

— ¿No te la sabes?

— No, la verdad no—dijo—. No conozco demasiada música en inglés.

— De acuerdo—dijo Bella cambiando el disco. Puso uno de la Oreja de Van Gogh y entonces sí, Zafrina se puso a cantar con nosotros "La niña que llora en tus fiestas"

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos bajamos del automóvil y me despedí de las chicas.

— Nos vemos mañana—les dije.

— Si, hasta mañana.

Y se perdió el vocho amarillo en la orilla de la calle.

— Ven—le dije a Zafrina, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa con mi llave—. Pasa—dije dejándola pasar. Entré detrás de ella y cerré la puerta.

— Que linda casa tienes—me dijo.

— Gracias—dije en voz baja y luego grité—. ¡Mamá!

— Ya voy hija—escuché desde arriba y sonreí.

Mi mamá bajó las escaleras apresurada y cuando miró a la invitada comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Supe que le ocurría, era esa primera impresión que daba Zafrina, esa de ¡peligro!

— Mira mamá, ella es mi compañera Zafrina—dije presentándolas—. Zafrina ella es mi mamá. Viene de Quintana Roo.

— Mucho gusto señora—Zafrina le tendió la mano.

— Mucho gusto linda—mi mamá le extendió la mano—. ¿De Quintana Roo?

— Si. Cerca de la Selva Lacandona.

— Maravilloso—dijo mi mamá sorprendida—. Por cierto, llámame Esme.

— Claro, Esme—dijo.

— Bueno mamá, estaremos arriba si nos necesitas.

— Si, hija. Luego te hablo a comer.

— Claro, mamá—dije subiendo las escaleras seguida de Zafrina.

Entramos en mi habitación y desenfundé la máquina de coser. La preparé con el hilo gris y deje todo listo para coser.

— A ver, déjame ver tu falda.

— De acuerdo—dijo Zafrina. Se la quitó quedándose en las licras azul marino que utilizaba para que no se le vieran directamente las piernas. Me la tendió y se sentó en la cama tranquilamente.

Yo estudié la bastilla de la falda, no solo estaba exageradamente subida, sino que estaba cortada, por lo que era muy difícil bajarle bien la bastilla. Me quede pensando un rato y luego saque de uno de mis cajones un pedazo de tela del mismo tipo y color de la falda. Tenía varios retazos así porque a veces necesitaba hacerle arreglos a la mía. Este pedazo que saqué ya le había pasado la Over***** en todo alrededor. Así que solo tomé la falda y con la máquina de coser la pegué a la orillita. Cuando terminé le pase a Zafrina la falda.

— Mídetela y me dices más o menos donde quieres que te quede—ella se la puso y con el pedazo de tela que le había puesto, la falda le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas. Ella dobló la falda un poco por encima y me miró—. ¿Allí?

— Si. Allí.

— Bien—dije y tomé los alfileres para comenzar a marcar donde dejaría la bastilla—. De acuerdo, quítatela de nuevo—le dije apenas terminé. Ella lo hizo en silencio y me la dio.

Comencé marcando con la plancha donde sería el doblez de la bastilla (si, tenia plancha en mi cuarto) y después procedí a coserla a mano, pues en maquina se notarían los puntos. Mientras tanto platicaba con Zafrina. Resulta que ella vivía en Quintana Roo con su padre hasta hacia un mes. El patio trasero de su casa daba directo a la selva y a veces se escapaba por ahí con un amigo que le enseñó a andar en el bosque tropical.

En su familia tenían conocimientos de distintos tipos de adivinación, y ella los aprendió bien. La selva era como parte de ella y ella parte de la selva. Extrañaba su casa, pero aquí también se sentía a gusto. Su madre había venido en su juventud desde Haití y por eso tenía los rasgos afroamericanos, pues su madre lo era.

— ¡Que genial! —le dije terminando—. Ya está.

— ¿Si? —me preguntó emocionada.

— Si. Chécatela.

— De acuerdo—me dijo. Tomó la falda y se la puso. Por fin estaba a un nivel decente. Dio un par de vueltas y me miró complacida—. Mil gracias. Te debo una y enorme.

— No es nada—le dije.

— No, enserio—me dijo—. Si hubiera escuchado una sola frase obscena mas, habría estallado.

— Si me imagino—le dije riendo—. Es horrible eso.

— Ya lo sé. Pero al fin está arreglado.

— Que bueno—dije rodando los ojos.

— Ya sé que haré para agradecértelo—me dijo tomando su mochila.

— No tienes que hacer nada—le dije.

— ¿Te gustaría una lectura del dominó?

— ¿Lectura del dominó? —pregunté interesada.

— Si. Me la enseñó mi mamá. Tengo un dominó de adivinación justo aquí—dijo sacando una bolsita de cuero— ¿Quieres que te lea el destino en el dominó?

Me lo pensé por unos segundos y luego dije:

— Si.

Ella sacudió el saquito y escuché el sonido de las fichas de dominó unas contra otras.

— ¿Puedes desocupar el escritorio?

— Claro—dije un poco atontada. Quité de mi escritorio las libretas y carpetas que lo ocupaban. Quedó completamente despejado y ella vacio las fichas de dominó allí y las comenzó a voltear con la cara negra hacia arriba. Luego las comenzó a revolver con las manos en círculos, yo solo miraba como mensa.

— De acuerdo, ven—dijo ella mirándome. Yo me acerqué, no muy segura de que esperar.

Me puse del otro lado del escritorio y miré las fichas. Ella me dijo:

— Dame un segundo.

Escogió una ficha y la sacó de entre el montón de las otras fichas. La volteó y se le quedó mirando un buen rato. Luego asintió con la cabeza y la volvió a voltear dejándola apartada. Me pregunte qué significaba. La ficha era el 1 y 3.

— Escoge siete fichas y acomódalas en forma de herradura. Tres por un lado, una en medio y otras tres en el otro.

Eso hice y poco a poco escogí con cuidado siete fichas y las acomodé tal y como me había dicho Zafrina.

Cuando terminé ella volteó la primera y se le quedó mirando. Luego volteó la segunda e hizo lo mismo. Y así hasta que pasó las siete fichas. Después me miró y volteó todas las fichas que había escogido y preguntó:

— ¿Estas lista?

— Si—respondí temerosa.

Señaló la primera ficha que había volteado, era el 0/6.

— La ficha del Karma, de tus vidas pasadas, lo que traes acarrando desde entonces. Esta ficha me dice que has sufrido mucho en tus existencias anteriores. Más concretamente, has perdido varias veces a la persona que has haz amado. Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, se ha ido. Durante tus vidas pasadas, también has sufrido muchas situaciones económicas precarias, por lo que la balanza está a tu favor en esta existencia—señaló la otra ficha, que era el 0/4 y me apreté contra mi misma—. La ficha del pasado, en esta vida… Haz tenido una gran desilusión hace poco. Una desilusión amorosa, pero también una desilusión de ti misma. Fue un golpe muy duro para ti, pero necesitas salir adelante si quieres que la balanza del Karma te regrese lo que te ha quitado—tragué saliva ante la clara alusión a mi rompimiento con James. También me di cuenta de que ella no sabía nada ¿o sí? Zafrina señaló la tercera ficha, el 4/6—. Lo positivo, los factores que te ayudaran a llegar a tus metas… Tu familia, tu familia será el apoyo que te ayudara a salir adelante en todas tus metas. El apego que tienes a los que te rodean es tu fortaleza para salir adelante. Y será mejor que lo cuides mucho, porque lo necesitarás pronto—me quedé atontada al escuchar la alusión a las pequeñas peleas que he tenido con mis padres y a la unión que mantengo con ellos normalmente. Ella pasó a la siguiente ficha, 0/1—. Es la ficha de ti, justo ahora… Y justo ahora estas muy enamorada. La excelente noticia es que has encontrado a esa persona con la que estarás siempre. La mala noticia y esto me lo dice la ficha del Buen Consejo—señaló la primera que ella había escogido, 1/3—, es que necesitarás mucha fortaleza, porque entre ustedes habrá riñas amargas y puede que hasta situaciones legales difíciles. Pero al final lo lograrán—tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que hablaba de Jasper. Ella señaló la siguiente ficha, 0/0—. Lo negativo, aquello que te intentará impedir lograr tus metas y tus objetivos… Y en tu camino habrá personas que te traicionen, o que los traicionen—en el momento que usó el plural supe que se refería a "esa persona" y a mí, a Jasper y a mi—, tienen a personas a su alrededor que intentarán, e incluso podrían lograr, quitarles algo. Tienes que tener cuidado— señaló la siguiente ficha 1/2—, la ficha del Futuro—no estaba segura de querer seguir escuchando—… Esta ficha es muy interesante, tiene una interpretación completa, o sea, cuenta una historia completa. Te casarás muy joven, con un hombre de posición económica favorable y tendrás un matrimonio muy feliz y próspero y varios hijos. Este es el pago que te deben por las vidas anteriores… y la ultima ficha—dijo señalando la del 1/1—te augura un buen karma para tus siguientes existencias, felicidad y amor. En resumen, tendrás que ser fuerte por ti y por alguien más necesitaras el apoyo de tu familia, porque hay gente a tu alrededor que te traicionará, pero al final todo se te pagará y con creces.

Después de comer Zafrina se fue a su casa y al anochecer me acosté pensando en sus predicciones y en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. No sé porque pero creía en lo que ella me había predicho.

* * *

_**Hola :D **_

_**¿Como estan todos por aqui? Yo espero que no me maten por tardar cuatro meses en actualizar esta historia, no tengo cara para disculparme pero la musa se me habia escapado y no quiso volver. Pero ya la tengo bien amarradita aqui en mi cabecita para que no lo vuelva a hacer. En fin...**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido? Wow, no me esperaba a esa nueva estudiante, pero es muy interesante nuestra nueva Zafrina, y sera importante, asi que no la pierdan de vista. En cuanto a nuestro guapisimo y tierno Jasper ¿que puedo decir? Es un sol!**_

_**Me gusto mucho el contraste de las Navidades que pasaron cada quien, y espero tenerles un Pov. del sexy rubio ardiente pronto.**_

_**En fin, me despido esperando los jitomatazos que se vendran por ausentarme tanto tiempo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Klau :D**_

_**PD. ¿Quien tiene ideas de la relacion que pueda haber entre Jasper y Victoria? Comenten!**_


End file.
